What does it take for you to hear me?
by aelishe
Summary: Rachel's fed up, fed up with how students treat her at school, how her team mates treat her in glee and most importantly how the girls she loves treat her at home and now she's taking action: Faberrittana Rachel/Quinn/Santana/Brittany
1. Chapter 1

**Okay first faberrittana Fic so hopefully it will be okay please read and review good or bad i would appreciate it :D**

**I hope you guys like it**

**Summary: Rachel's fed up of being treated like a punching bag by her girlfriends at school because sometimes it comes home to what will it take for her to get the message through to her girlfriends.**

**What does it take for you to hear me?**

Rachel was fed up, fed up of being a school target for tormenting, fed up of her team mates (or well so they were called) not sticking up for her even when she does for them, but mostly she was fed up of the girls she loves (and say they love her back) not sticking up for her, actually they were the ones that did most of the tormenting.

At school she can understand it, i mean no one knew about their relationship and they had to keep up appearances, but they could tone it down a bit and not be so vicious with it, she didn't show them how much it hurt because she didn't want to be called dramatic and be shouted at for pressuring them and causing strain on their relationship.

But when they at each other's houses she doesn't expect to be treated like that, she shouldn't expect it, she shouldn't be called the horrible names they decided to call her and then just be expected to forgive and forget she doubts her girls even think about what they say or feel guilty about it. She remembers the first time Santana decided to bring it home though.

_Santana stormed in to the Berry residence where the other three were, they were sat in the kitchen eating snacks. Santana came in and sat down with a huff. The three girls all shared a glance._

'_what's wrong babe?' Rachel asked her eyes full of concern._

'_its nothing' Santana snapped. Rachel reached over to take her hand whilst saying 'San hunny tell us what's wrong' Santana snatched her hand away and glared at Rachel._

'_i said it was nothing man-hands now leave me alone'_

_Rachel took in a deep breath at the name and then nodded getting up with the dishes and washing them she didn't see the look that the three cheerio's gave her but she didn't get an apology either._

From then on she got more often yeah it was as bad as school but it was bad enough. And the sad thing is about all of this sometimes they can have really nice days that have the ability to just erase most of the stuff they do to her and some of the hurt but then others she can't help but flinch away from the emotionally or physically whether they see it or whether they just ignore she doesn't know but those perfect days with the four of them almost makes the pain worth going through. _Almost._

Rachel sat on her bed and sighed she knew what she had to do and when she had to do it otherwise she fears that maybe one day they will hurt her too much and brake her beyond repair and she can't let that happen.

There's a knock from her front door she knows who it will be and gets up and goes downstairs to open it. Her parents are on a 'business trip' for six months, this mean that they are in the apartment up in California for six months, so her girlfriends think it's a great idea to come over for the night, one last night of love (from her side anyway) and then everything's going to change.

**This is just a short bit to get you into the story it will get better i promise but read to find out what her plan is and what happens once everything changes. **


	2. chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for all reviews and I'm glad you liked it :)**

**I was a little nervous to be honest being my first story for this grouping but i thought i would give it a try. Please read and review. **

Rachel opens the door and lets her three girls walk in, they seem happy tonight and that's the way Rachel wants it if it's going to be one her last with them then she wants to make is a good one.

She does all of their favourite things so that they stay happy until tomorrow, She cook's Quinn's favourite meal which is pasta, bacon and chicken in a sauce with a salad, obviously Rachel just has the salad part with some pasta mixed in but no meat, Quinn's thankful and happy.

Next is Brittney she made sure she did Brittney's favourite desert (no not sex) which was a banana split with extra ice cream sat in front TV watching her favourite film which was The Tigger Movie. She was happy to and was bouncing about after getting her little treat.

Santana well her favourite thing is easy to give well because it was sex so after the film Rachel stood up without a word and grabbed Santana's hand pulling her up the stairs to her room Brittney and Quinn followed. Rachel focused on Santana first making sure she reached her orgasm while the two blondes focused on each other, Rachel made sure that no one touched her, this was about them it was Rachel's way of saying goodbye, next Rachel focused on both Quinn and Brittney getting them to come quickly. After she had pleasured all three girls she was happy, they realised that she hadn't gotten any but she told them 'don't worry about it I am fine just sleep' the girls all gave in after the 5th time she had said that and fell asleep not knowing the reason was if Rachel gave into them she had doubts that she would be able to pull away and put her plan into action.

When Brittney called for her to cuddle like usual after sex she obeyed and snuggled in with her girls Santana wrapped an arm around her waist from the back and Brittney held her from the front Quinn lay behind her.

In the morning Rachel got up at five not being able to sleep she got some tracksuit bottoms and a sports bra on with a zip up hoody over the top she tied her hair up in a ponytail to keep out of the way. She ran for an hour and a half and got back for half six her hoody was unzipped now showing her sports bra and her sweaty stomach she walked into her kitchen to get a bottle of water from her fridge while she was drinking she heard a gasp, she looked around to see the three cheerio's that used to be in her bed in the doorway staring at her.

Rachel lowered the bottle and turns to face them directly 'Are you guys alright?'

Santana stepped forward with a mischievous look in her eyes which Rachel didn't like or want so she looked to Brittney and Quinn but got the same sort of looks there, Rachel sighed and put the bottle down she walked around the counter and around them and said 'you guys sort yourselves breakfast out I'm not hungry and i want to shower first anyway.'

'How about we join you in the shower and then have breakfast?' Quinn flirted, that offer would normally be taken in a flash and they'd be running up the stairs right now but all Rachel did was turn and give them a small smile.

'No i think i will be okay you guys eat'

With that she left she listened to the conversation while she climbed the stairs she heard Santana go 'what the fuck!' and she giggles then she heard Quinn talk 'i know she never says no i wonder what's up.' And then she heard Brittney's innocent voice chime in 'maybe Rachie is just tired or something' she heard two resounding sighs and a half hearted 'yeah, maybe' and that's another thing that Rachel's fed up with, she's fed up with feeling like she's just here for sex, sweet Brittney is the one that shows she loves her more than the rest and will stick up to them for her at the house when she thinks Rachel needs to be stuck up for.

Rachel got her shower and dressed in something a little different then she normally does because she doesn't really feel like making an effort today and she doesn't care what people think, so she got dressed in black skinny jeans with a grey fitting top and a black jacket finished with grey all star converses. She decides to put her hair up in a ponytail again leaving her fringe straightened across her forehead, she looks in the mirror and sighs, she cocks her head to the side to see if she can get a better look from a different angle but it doesn't really help much, with that she leaves and goes downstairs and into the kitchen, the girls were at the table nibbling on slice fruit and drinking orange juice.

Rachel walks over to the sink to grab a glass. She opens the fridge and then bends down to get something.

'Woh who are you and what are you doing in this house?'

Rachel retrieves the readymade smoothie she was looking for before turning whilst saying 'I live here I think it's pretty much a given that I'll be here'

When Rachel finally turns all the way and they can see her properly the cheerio's can't help but let their jaw's drop when they see her. Rachel just places her glass down on the table before pouring herself out a drink.

'Rachel you look hot' Santana says with a smirk and a devious look in her eye which Rachel knows all too well.

'Yeah Rach you trying to impress someone?' Quinn says playfully flirting most likely thinking she's teasing them.

'No actually i decided not to make an effort today so put this on instead' Rachel says nonchalantly with a shrug then she downs her juice wiping her hand across her mouth. Quinn just blinks at her not believing that Rachel had turned down yet another advance, Santana was just staring at her as if she had grown another head and Brittney was smiling at her not so subtly checking her out, and that's where she gets the feeling she was just there for sex.

She checks the time it was just going eight 'I'm going to school, see you in glee'

With that she walks out of her front door and into her car. Time to put the plan in to action.

**It's about to get interesting next chapter will most likely be up very soon :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews I had a couple ideas about the way this chapter should go but I went with this one, I'm glad you all like it please continue you read & review :D this is unbeta's so all mistakes are mine. but i wanted to get it up fo you :D  
**

Rachel walked through the crowded school corridor trying to find the people she needed. She was just about to give up when she saw them coming round the corner she ran towards them and shoved them into a empty classroom.

'What the fuck?'

'Ow door there, Rachel, what the hell?'

'Puck, Finn I so glad that i found you finally, look I need you help with something'

Puck and Finn looked at each other and then looked back to Rachel smiling, happy to be able to help.

'sure Rach, what can we do for you?'

Then Rachel jumped into the explanation of what she wanted them to do, where and when. The lads got more and more excited about it they couldn't believe that _Rachel fucking Berry _wanted to do this but they couldn't wait.

They planned everything so that nothing could go wrong, Rachel smiled to herself as she walked to class.

_Phase one – complete _she thought to herself. Rachel walked in to English happily until she saw the face of one Quinn Fabray watching her, she had completely forgotten she shared this class with one of the three cheerio's. Her smiled faded, she would have normally sat infront of Quinn to try and be as close as possible without causing suspicion but today she turned and looked to Mercedes who had and empty seat next to her.

Quinn watched Rachel walk over to Mercedes, she concealed the hurt from everyone when she realised that Rachel wouldn't be sitting near her. She had been confused since this morning from when Rachel had turned down all the advances she made, and then when they got to school the diva was nowhere in sight when the three girls had gone to search for her in her favourite hide outs, Quinn hadn't missed the diva's smile fade when she saw her either. Quinn made sure to watch Rachel when she could to see if anything else was different.

Rachel had walked over to Mercedes, she cleared her throat when she got there to get the girls attention, Rachel could feel Quinn's eyes on her but ignored them, Mercedes looked over to her and Rachel saw her eyes widen when she saw the change in attire.

'Hey Mercedes i was wondering if it would be possible for me to sit next to you this lesson?'

Mercedes smiled at her, they had formed a small friendship over the past few months, the other girl nodded.

'of course you can Rachel.' And with that Rachel took the seat and got ready for class. All through her class she kept her eyes away from Quinn she looked around the classroom as debates went on but never looked at her. Rachel could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket. It had been a routine in English for Rachel and Quinn to text each other whilst the teacher was talking but Rachel just ignored it and felt Quinn's stare get even more heated each text she received and ignored.

'okay class i would like you to pick partners and study and discuss the extract infront of you'

Rachel sighed as everyone split off into twos expecting to be left on her own she was surprised when Mercedes turned to her.

'would you like to be my partner' Rachel gave Mercedes a genuine smile not one that was forced or the famous Rachel Berry smile it was a genuine happy smile that she normally reserved for only the three cheerio's.

'yeah i would like that' Rachel said, feeling a very heated glare on her face now, her phone vibrated again and she ignored it, she carried on working with Mercedes and soon they had finished they talked and joked while the rest of the class carried on working and Rachel found it nice to be able to joke and talk about things with Mercedes because when she was with Quinn, Santana and Brittney it was always about cheerio practices, evil Sue, glee or dancing or they were having sex (on the good days anyway).

Rachel like this talking to Mercedes and decided this how she wanted to be with the rest of glee instead of bossing them around and being slightly obnoxious (okay a lot, but yes she knew what she was like). So Rachel decided to add this into her plan to: act more relaxed let people see who you really are instead of what you think you should be.

Quinn watched Rachel through the class sending her text after text and getting no reply, at the start she was worrying and then after her seventh message, she just started get pissed off. Then when they chose partners and she saw Rachel giving Mercedes the smile that had only been shown to the three Cheerio's it had been the last straw now she was definitely pissed and she knew Santana would be to once she told her. _What is Rachel doing?_ Was all that went through Quinn's head.

The rest of the lesson went by without much notice to both of them after that Rachel was too busy talking to Mercedes whilst Quinn glared at Rachel and carried on texting her getting more and more angry every text that was ignored.

When the bell rang for end of class Rachel walked out with Mercedes so that she wouldn't get caught up with Quinn, she really didn't want to talk, Mercedes turned round to Rachel while they were at her locker.

'Rach, why was Quinn like glaring at you all the way through class?'

Rachel put on her best confused look 'she was glaring at me? I didn't really notice' _most likely because I was ignoring_. Is how she answered in her head though.

'yeah it got worse throughout the lesson but she looked really pissed by the end of it'

Rachel shrugged 'News flash, Quinn's always pissed at me it's nothing different from a normal day' _well that you know anyway_. Rachel added in her head she sighed to herself. They carried on to Rachel's locker to get her books continuing there discussion on best Broadway songs until they split ways for their lesson, Rachel had science which she shared with Puck, Tina and Santana, again she would normally sit a table or two away from the latter. However when she walked in today she looked to the table to middle row and the last one next to the window where Tina sat she walked over to Tina and smiled 'Hey Tina would it be possible for me to sit here?'

Tina looked shocked for a minute before it faded into a smile and she nodded, Tina and Rachel never really spoke all that often, Rachel took the stool and again ignored the heated glare coming her way from the opposite side of the room.

Science when mostly like English did, she receives texts throughout this time from a very pissed off Latina, she counts about ten texts until they stop but the glare she feels on her face had definitely increased in fire. She sighed and settled into talking and joking with Tina, by the end of that lesson she could safely say Tina was her friend as well.

The bell rang for lunch and she quickly got up from her desk leaving with Tina before anyone could pull her away, but she did notice the distinct feeling of two very angry glares burning holes in her back, she shrugged it off happy to continue her day like she hadn't noticed a thing the only thing going through her head was: _phase two- complete_.

She sighed when she got to the cafeteria she didn't know where she wanted to go because normally she would be in the choir room practicing, but she didn't want to chance bumping in to the three Cheerio's. She walked in through the double doors and looked around until she heard her name being shouted, she looked over to find Tina and Mercedes calling her over, she smiled her genuine smile as she went towards them. Rachel noticed she could feel a pair of eyes on her and looked around as she walked until her eyes landed on a tall blonde at the Cheerio's table staring at her. Rachel cocked her head to the side to see if she could tell what Brittney was thinking, However Brittney was the hardest girl to get to grips on with that because she could be thinking anything from 'i wonder what would happen if i hugged Rachel now' to 'what one plus four equal... oo ducks' Rachel shook her head as she smiled at her little thought, that was definitely a down side to this, she was going to hurt Brittney.

Rachel sighed and took the empty seat at the table she had been called to, she was half way through her lunch when Puck came up to her smiling. 'It's sorted, you ready?' Rachel's smile widened when she heard that and nodded getting up. Puck whipped his phone out and sent a quick message before the two of them rushed off out the doors leaving behind a very, very confused Glee table. Then suddenly over the intercom they hear:

'_Could all of New Directions, The Cheerio's and the Football Team please make their way to the football field, along with Mr Schue and Coach Beiste, thank you'_

And that was it everyone that had been called upon stood up and walked out followed by some of the more curious and nosy people that felt like they needed to see what was happening. The mutterings that were going on about it were crazy there were rumours flying round such as:

'i heard it was because The Cheerio's and footy team planned to do a big slushie shower to the glee club'

'Really i heard it was because they were gonna break in to Berry's house and burn all her clothes'

'seriously i heard it was because that Glee club wee playing practical jokes on the team and they put a dead rat in someone's locker'

Yeah those were the theories but they just kept getting crazier and crazier. Everyone reached the playing field and took seats in the stands waiting for it to get started, to say people were confused was definitely an understatement, because in the middle of the field was a piano, a drum kit and a guitar, and the fact that glee club were all in the stands with them meant that it wasn't them. They all watched mutterings still going on.

When all of a sudden there was a loud bang, everyone one jumped, some people scream (the jocks) and others laughed at the screams after they had settled themselves.

Two people ran onto the field both in black trousers with t-shirts and a hoody on, the hood pulled up over their heads so no one could see their faces, they took places one at the drums, another at the guitar, however the piano stayed vacant. There was another bang.

The person on drums started off on a beat the guitar joining in soon after and then from somewhere unknown a person appeared they did a double back flip and then a roundoff to finish stood just in front of the set up the person that had turned up hand a tight pair of black trousers on with a t-shirt and hoody and a cap on the hood was pulled up over the cap so no one could see the person's face. Some people cheered at the display, but most were too stunned and confused to do anything other than watch in silence. Someone heard sue mutter 'I need that person on my Cheerio's.'

The person that had just turned up walked to the piano and readied themselves and then the music started and they started to play on the piano. Once the persons voice came into the song aswell, New Directions knew exactly who that person was because they didn't know anyone else who could sing like that.

Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all,  
But you never give

'It's Rachel' Mercedes whispers to Tina who looks to her and nods 'I know, but who are the other two'

And then as if to answer the question 'He guys have you seen Finn and Puck? they aren't here'

Mercedes and Tina looked at each other something clicking 'yeah they are right there' they said at the same time pointing to the people infront of them. And then they all started to listen to the song without another word.

Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,  
Had your eyes wide open, Why were they open?  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did

As if out of from out of nowhere which is most likely (cause its Brad the god of piano) Brad came round to Rachel's side and took over playing the piano as she stood up and moved infront of the little group she still had her hood up on, but she knew that the people that counted knew it was her.

Quinn was watching her mouth hanging open knowing this was about her, Santana and Brittney and she could tell by the others faces that they knew too.

To give me all your love is all I ever asked,  
Cause what you don't understand is

The music picked up in beat and Rachel started dancing like no one had ever seen her dance and they were completely amazed as she started to spin and pop and lock her arms.

Santana watched and started to figure out what this was on about, she remembered snapping and being mean to Rachel in HER house, when she got angry and needed to get it out Rachel had been the verbal punching bag and had just stayed and stood for it, but now it was clear she had, had enough and been hurt to many times by it.

I'd catch a grenade for ya (_yeah, yeah, yeah_)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (_yeah, yeah, yeah_)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (_yeah, yeah , yeah_)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (_yeah, yeah, yeah_)  
Oh, oh

Rachel looked around the stands and found the girls she was singing this to quickly, she could see by their faces that they understood what she was saying or at least part of it anyway. She took her hood down and flung her cap off in one her dance moves to people could see who it was singing. There were a few surprised gasps but everyone was still to amazed to really do anything.

Brittney was not the brightest crayon in the box and she did in fact know but when it came to reading people she was actually surprisingly good so when she saw Rachel pouring her heart out into the song she knew that Rachel meant it and she knew Rachel had been hurt way to many times and she hadn't done anything about it, and it hurt her to think about it.

I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same

As she sang that bit she pulled her arms close to her chest as if she was in pain, the she straightened and put her hand like a gun to her head and pretended to shoot, she fell to the side crossing he legs over to catch herself and then spun out to straighten herself up and pointed out to what people thought was a random place, but it was actually to the three girls this song was for. Then she shook her hand on the last line her head shaking as well.

No, no, no, no  
Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman,  
That's just what you are, yeah,  
You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did

To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (_yeah, yeah, yeah_)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (_yeah, yeah, yeah_)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (_yeah, yeah , yeah_)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (_yeah, yeah, yeah_)  
Oh, oh

By now Rachel had danced her way closer to the stands but not too close to them. Every time she sang a line that had 'I'd' or 'my' in it she would point to herself before pointing out on 'ya'. The boys we're swaying in the background joining in happily enjoying the song. Not knowing the secret meaning behind it.

I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same

Rachel was singing her heart out, meaning every single word that left her lips, she looked up to the three girls who were causing her all this pain. She could see the tears in their eyes and Rachel knew that they definitely understood what she was telling them. Rachel shook her head and carried on singing, everyone watching her in awe, some of glee had moved down the stands to get closer. Rachel noticed that they were singing along, she pointed to them and motioned for them to join the other two behind her and so they all ran (wheeled) out to join them (except the three Cheerio's that is). Rachel smiled at all of them as they past.

If my body was on fire, ooh  
You' d watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me you're a liar  
Cause you never, ever, ever did baby...

As she said that bit the three girls looked at her shocked, they couldn't believe Rachel thought they were lying about loving her, but then all three looked back on everything they had done to Rachel, everything they had said to her and they realised how it looked from Rachel's point of view. They all hurt from the realisation of what they had done to the girl that loved them and who they loved.

But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (_yeah, yeah, yeah_)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (_yeah, yeah , yeah_)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (_yeah, yeah, yeah_)  
Oh, oh

Rachel continued dancing and avoided Quinn's, Santana's and Brittney's eyes not wanting to see the tears or the pain, as they realise what they have done to her, because it would be too much, she wouldn't be able to fight, she'd run to them and say that it didn't matter. When it did because it was killing her slowly inside and even though she loved them and they had all those good days it wasn't worth it.

I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same.  
No, you won't do the same,  
You wouldn't do the same,  
Ooh, you'll never do the same,  
No, no, no, no

As she sung the last bit she backed up, shaking her head and once she finished she pulled her hood up and turned her back to everyone, only facing New Directions, Everyone erupted into applause. However New Directions could see her face, and the pain that was there and Tina and Mercedes ran over to give her a comforting hug.

Quinn, Santana and Brittney sat there watching as the girl that they loved was hugged and comforted by her friends, they realised that even with all the hurt they had inflicted upon her, doing that had hurt her to and it made each of them hurt a little more inside.

Rachel hugged Tina and Mercedes, then pulled away walking across the field head low and leaving through the doors, not really wanting to be pitied at the moment so she left.

**Wow that was a long chapter i never thought it was going to be that long at all but i hope you like it :D i will update soon. **

**What will Q,S and B do?**

**What will happen to Rachel?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh My Gosh guys I'm so sorry for not updating sooner i had really bad writers block and then a load of drama happened, Here's the next chapter I'm so glad everyone likes it, I didn't really know how people would respond to it :D**

**I hope i don't let you guys down with this chapter but I'm not too sure about it, anyway taking a chance here enjoy and i will be updating more often now :D**

Santana, Quinn and Brittney all sat on the bed in Quinn's room it felt strange kind of empty without the diva they love in it. There was a sigh from one of them in the room and then Brittney slumped onto her back and looked up to the ceiling trying to keep her tears in check. They remember back to the past few days events:

_The day after the performance on the field they couldn't get anywhere near the diva, she avoided them at all costs, in her frees she would normally go to the auditorium to practice, however when Brittney went to see if she was there it turned out to be empty. The next port of call is the choir room but that was empty to and then they realised they really didn't know where else to look but the library which held no sign of the petite brunette._

_When glee had arrived Rachel was surrounded by Tina, Mercedes, Artie and Mike and it would look to odd if they just went and talked to her, yes they still cared about the way they look to others, so they sat down in the back row all secretly glancing at Rachel without anyone noticing. Mr Schue had come in all excited yapping on about solos but when he asked Rachel if she wanted to sing she shook her head and pushed Mercedes to sing instead, that got surprised, concerned and confused looks but no one said a word, Rachel just sat there in glee sometimes adding bits into a conversation, but never actually laughing or smiling, but the one thing that got everyone worried, especially the girls, was the fact that she didn't sing._

_The next day wasn't really any better, Rachel walked in, in one her new outfits, Brittney saw the opportunity to talk to her and started walking towards Rachel when the other girl turned and started speaking to Mercedes and Tina, Brittney sighed taking the hint she bowed her head and walked away from them looking for her two girlfriends. The day carried on hardly anything left the diva's mouth unless she was talking in her little group of friends from glee which consisted of Tina, Mercedes, Mike, Artie and sometimes Lauren, Puck and Finn. The only time she laughed and smiled was when she was with that group of people. When it was time for a lesson that had all four of them in Rachel would make a point to come in early with Puck who was also in the class sit by him and leave quickly with him as not to be pulled away or caught by the other three._

_On Thursday however The Trio managed to finally corner Rachel in the choir room, and well that didn't go well either. _

'_Look Rachel I'm sorry for the way i treated you i should never have said those things to you especially in your home i was meant to protect you from that crap but i was the cause of it and I'm sorry please i do love you, you mean so much to all of us please come back to us'_

'_look Santana thanks for apologising I'm glad you were able to do it, but you hurt me way too much, you were meant to love me and yet you would take your anger out on me if a day didn't go your way, that isn't love not to me, you still care so much about your god damn reputation you can't put anyone first you claim to love me but you never did anything to show it really. I can't be in that sort of relationship anymore its causing too much hurt and harm to me, so again thank you for apologising but I'm not coming back' the Diva's voice cracked a few times during in that speech and they could see the pain written in her eyes and it was causing all of their hearts to hurt then Rachel side stepped and walked away leaving them all behind._

Its Friday now and after that encounter the Diva worked even harder to avoid them. Brittney carried on staring at ceiling normally on Friday nights she would be able to hold Rachel and now her arms feel empty and useless as the girl she loves is nowhere around. She stayed there thinking about Rachel as the others tried to distract themselves.

Rachel lay on her bed staring at ceiling thinking of her three girls, she was in an empty house all on her own for the next five and half months. Rachel sighed running her hand through her hair she thought back to the past few days.

_After her performance Rachel walked through the halls of Mckinely and to her locker, she was thankful that Tina and Mercedes had seen the pain and come to hug her but the arms felt wrong it felt like it should of been someone else hugging her not them, she needed to get away she didn't want to be pitied she just wanted to be loved, really loved and not a hurtful relationship, she meant everything she sang they hurt her but she still loves them and will do anything for them that's why she has made the decision to stay away from them until she is sure she can handle it._

_She gets home to an empty house, she doesn't have her dad's to comfort her they are hardly around anymore, she doesn't have a mom to go to, she walked away from her twice causing her more pain, and she doesn't have her girlfriends to distract her from the pain she's feeling, she walks through her house and starts to do jobs to distract herself, she cleans all of downstairs and then goes to her room taking down all the pictures and anything else that would remind her of The Cheerio's and her parents and puts them in a box under her bed, she opens her wardrobe she looks at her clothes and pulls her phone out selecting the number she needs she calls out._

'_hello?'_

'_Hey Mercedes its Rachel, get Kurt and Tina, it's time for a makeover'_

_She smiles as she hears Mercedes squeal and go on a tangent with her ideas about Rachel's clothing, three hours later Rachel comes home again with hands full of bags Kurt, Mercedes and Tina following her with bags in hands aswell, she goes up to her room and throws out all her sweaters and skirts replacing them with her new clothes. She hears Kurt and Mercedes talking happily. Tina and Rachel are happy in silence listening to them as the put the clothes away. They end up having an impromptu movie marathon, Rachel's happy that she has the distraction and a full house again._

_The next day she walks into school in one of her new outfits the first thing she notices are people smiling at her or staring at her with envy, Karofsky walks past her with a cherry slushy and it doesn't get throw and no one calls her any names or knocks her down, to say she's surprised is an understatement, at first she thinks maybe Quinn, Santana and Brittney are behind it and she can't help the rise of hope that comes in to her chest, but then a group of Cheerio's come up to her and say. 'yesterday was awesome I love your new outfit definitely a good change what you did yesterday has given you more respect no one will touch you'_

_After that is said her hope fades she shakes her head at herself smiles at the Cheerio's and walks away thinking, yeah of course they're still going to hang onto their reputation it always meant more than me to them anyway, she reached her locker and was joined by not only Tina and Mercedes but Mike, Artie, Finn, Puck and Lauren. She smiles at them all and they all start to talk about anything and everything she is able to laugh with her group she doesn't feel so lonely or broken with them. They all split off to their lessons luckily most of her lessons do have one two of her friends in them so she just sits with them when it comes to it. Rachel doesn't speak much in lesson only interacting when she's asked or with the friend that's with her. She makes sure to avoid The Trio even avoiding the places she would normally go to get away from everything just incase they turn up and corner her, now she spends her time in the cafeteria with the glee group._

_In glee she doesn't feel like singing so she pushes Mercedes to sing instead, she knows if she stood up there in front of everyone and even locked eyes with one of The Trio she would breakdown, she can't even say their names anymore in her head let alone out loud and she winces when someone says something to her about them but it goes missed, she can feel their eyes on her though with added concerned eyes of her friends but she just smiles and ignores them every now and then talking to Tina who's next to her. Again she leaves to go to her empty home, she can't keep the pain away this time though and she ends up collapsing into sobs in her shower. She manages to move to her bed but everything she does is like a zombie she doesn't even bother to eat she's not hungry._

_The next she gets up washed and dressed on auto pilot ad leaves her house again not eating anything again, she walks into the halls and starts to head to her locker, she notices Brittney watching her and then walking towards her, Rachel panics internally knowing she still isn't ready to talk to one of her ex girlfriends so she turns and goes to Mercedes and Tina, she sees Brittney sigh and bow her head and walk off after seeing the hurt shine in her ocean blue eyes, it almost kills Rachel who wants to run after her take her into her arms and comfort her, but she knows she can't._

_After that little episode in the hall nothing could stop the pain in the Diva for too long so she talked less not really feeling like doing much again the only people to get a smile and a laugh out of her were her group of friends, Rachel started to panic when the lunch bell went and she realised she had a lesson with all three of the girls, luckily she had Puck with her so focused on him, talking to him, joking with him, and avoided any eye contact with The Trio. _

_It was Thursday when all her effort went down the drain, she realised she had left something in the choir room after the glee session and so she went back to get it, The Trio obviously going out on a limb to find her on her own walked in and came face to face with the girl they have missed so much, Rachel came to an abrupt halt when she looked up and her eyes found the three faces she'd been avoiding looking at her so hard and intently, a new fresh wave of pain and hurt swam over her body as she took in their faces and it took all her effort to not crumble right there and then. Brittney stepped forward hurt and pain evident in her eyes as well and Rachel has to lock her arms from opening them up to Brittney, Rachel looks away only to lock eyes with Quinn, she can see the girl trying to hide her emotions like she always does but with the amount of time they spent together Rachel could see through the cover and could see the hurt there to, Santana however was to good at hiding her emotions and had a mask on that wouldn't let anything through. She stepped up though and opened her mouth to and started to speak, Rachel started to panic, __**oh no, no, no, no, I'm not strong enough for this please stop your making this so much harder. **__Rachel listens to Santana even with her struggling inside, and then with no clue where it came from Rachel opened her mouth and started saying how she was thankful for the apology but that she couldn't get back with them because they caused her so much pain and she couldn't take any more of it, it was causing her to much hurt, and then with the strength even she didn't know she had left in her she walked away from them, of course ending up in the toilets that were the furthest away, she went in locking the door and broke down in the cubicle trying to get out all her pain. Everything crashing down on her at once. _

_It was getting harder her resolve was braking but she couldn't just forgive them like she has the other times they don't deserve it even if it is hurting her she would be in more pain then she is now if she let it carry on._

Rachel carried on lying on her bed thinking about everything that has happened but the one person that kept coming to mind was Brittney, Brittney would normally be holding her right now and she would feel safe and secure in her strong cream coloured arms, but now she felt broken vulnerable and anything but safe, Brittney didn't deserve the pain that she was being put through she never did anything to Rachel like the other girls she was always so sweet and caring towards her, so maybe Brittney she could forgive more easily, maybe they could become friends but that would mean getting the other two girls hopes up and she couldn't do that to them it wouldn't be fair it would hurt them more, 'UGH I'm so confused!' Rachel says to herself.

Brittney watches Quinn and Santana play on the Wii Just Dance game still thinking of Rachel, **maybe i could get her to forgive me, we could be friends again and start to rebuild everything, but what about Q and S, if she forgave me she would have to forgive them right? Or maybe we could do it secretly, UGH I'M SO CONFUSED, thinking hurts. **Brittney sits there with a pout in place that slowly makes its way into a smile as a plan forms in her head.

**Hey guys i hope you liked it I know its short but i had like extreme writers block and the all that shit happened, i don't think this chapter has gone the way i want it but hopefully it will be okay,**

**What's Britt planning? Hmm read to find out.**


	5. Brittney's plan part 1

**Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapter, I definitely know where I am taking this and I think that you are going to be shocked when it happens but you'll have to read to find out :D**

**I want to thank all of you that have reviewed and added me to your Alerts and Favourites it means a lot, and I do apologise for any spelling, grammar or punctuation mistakes, I do suffer from mild dyslexia, so I am sorry I do try my best, I write for the love of it and to help me cope with things :D**

**Anyways enough rambling right let's get on with the reading hope you enjoy it :D**

Brittney got up the next day at ten she got showered and dressed she left a note for her girlfriends saying that she had to leave early to go shopping with her mom, and that she would talk to them later. She then got into her car. She pulled over at a shop and got some things she knew she would need from it, then got back in her car and started to drive again. She pulled over when she reached Rachel's house and grabbed the bag from the shop and left the car. She bent down placing the items on the mat and wrote out a note. She then rang the bell and ran back to her car across the street and waited.

Rachel opened the door and looked out no one was there she was about to close it again when she caught sight of what was on her door mat, she bent down and picked everything up and took them inside closing the door behind her.

Brittney had watched her biting her lip anxiously and then smiled when she saw Rachel take everything inside and close the door. Brittney drove off and started to get everything ready for the next stage in her plan.

Rachel walked into her kitchen and placed everything on the counter, she looked at everything, it had her favourite sweets, chocolate, drink, flowers and on top she saw a note with her name on it. Rachel picked up the note unfolding it to read it and sat down on the stall next to her.

_Rachel._

_I know your mad at us right now for the way we treated you and I understand, and we do deserve it, we are all hurting at the moment, hopefully it will get better though and maybe someday you'll be able to forgive us all and we could get back to where we were._

_But in the meantime this is the start of my apology to you, I love you Rae I do, and I hope that maybe you can forgive me but until then I will work for your forgiveness and take some of your pain away._

_Love you always_

_Your Brit-Brit_

_Xoxo_

As Rachel read it tears started to fall dripping on to the paper and she read the note another seven timed before folding it up and placing it in her jeans pocket, she looked at everything Brittney had brought her and couldn't help smiling a little, even with the small ache in her chest.

Rachel gathered the Lilies up and put them in a vase taking them up to her room and placing them on her desk so she could see them, then she went back downstairs pouring herself a drink of the pop and taking the sweets and chocolate up stairs with her.

She signed into facebook whilst she ate a bit of chocolate, she pulled up Brittney's profile she noticed that the blonde girl wasn't online so she clicked on send a message. She quickly typed out a message to Brittney before turning off her laptop and sitting down in bed and watching a movie.

Brittney got home from shopping, she had been out all day getting everything she needed for her plan to at least get Rachel back as a friend.

She put everything away safely not want anything to get ruined and sat down at her computer she logged on and opened her facebook. She noticed a new messaged and clicked on it leaning back and closing her eyes while it loaded. She opened her eyes a minute later and seeing the message was sent from Rachel leaned forward in her seat straight away and scrolled down to read it.

_Brittney_

_I want to thank you for the beautiful flowers not many people know lilies are my favourite. The chocolate, sweets and pop are lovely to, so thank you. I hope we can at least be friends someday Britt I do but it's just going to take some time._

_Rachel *_

Brittney smiled at the thanks and seeing the star at the end of Rachel's name she leant back in her chair. Thinking to herself **Don't worry Rachel I'm only just getting started**. She signed of her computer and started to make preparations for the next stage.

The next day Rachel woke up making her way downstairs she noticed that something had been post threw her letter box, she took the letter that was addressed to her and opened it reading it there.

_Rachel_

_I didn't want to disturb you when your asleep so I posted this letter to know you present is outside, I hope you like it._

_I'm sorry for everything that you have been put through and that I didn't help when you needed me most but I'm going to be there now and nothing is going to get in my way. _

_Love you always_

_You Brit-Brit_

Rachel again read the note and started to tear up, she still managed a small smile anyway, no one had gone to so much effort for her. It made her feel so special the way she had always wanted to feel with The Girls.

Rachel opens the door and this time sees a big cardboard box outside she picked it up expecting it to be heavy but instead found it quite light. She took it straight through to the kitchen and placed it on her table, she walked over and got a pair of scissors from a draw. She went back over to her package and opened it carefully, she had to move out of the way quickly as a gold star balloon came bursting out. Rachel grinned to herself and pulled the balloon out of the box only then noticing other things inside. One was a cute gold star teddy with a smiley face on it, next to that was a mug with a gold star on it and printed in the middle was her name, However underneath both of them was a gold star cushion. Rachel couldn't stop the full on beaming smile as she pulled out her presents one by one. At the bottom of the box was another note.

_Rachel _

_I know gold stars are your thing, and one day you will be the star that shines the brightest not just for me but for the world, I hope you like gifts, I only have on condition though, the cushion goes on your bed and you sleep with it, the teddy goes next to Bernard your dog, the balloon goes your room next to you flowers and the mug I want you to use it Rachel don't just leave it to gather dust have your morning coffee in it._

_This is only the start so you better get ready for the rest because it's not going to stop until we are at least friends again._

_Love you always_

_You Brit-Brit_

Rachel laughed at Brittney's commands and how well she knew her, when it came to the mug, Rachel wouldn't have wanted to take it out of the packaging, but instead she went to the coffee machine and poured herself a fresh hot cup, she took her first sip from her mug and smiled to herself. Rachel then did the rest of Brittney's requests, placing the balloon next to her desk and flowers, her teddy, now known as Sarah the star, was next to Bernard the dog and she placed her cushion right in the middle of her two pillows on her bed. Rachel took a look at her room and couldn't help but giggle at all the stars in it now. she placed the two notes she just got from Brittney next to her first on her bedside table. She finished her drink and carried on with her day.

Brittney was sat at home wandering just how well her gifts had gone down with Rachel, everyone knew Rachel had a thing for stars. However the only thing that Brittney had seen of Rachel's was that cup her mom had given to her the day she walked away again, and well Rachel's to scared to use it do it says in the cupboard gathering dust. She smiles to herself sure that Rachel would be friends with her by the end of this week if not more and she couldn't wait to put the rest of her plan into action.

**Okay i know it's kind of short but this is like the getting into it i hope you like more on the way :D**


	6. Brittney's plan part 2

**Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapter, I just think Brittney is the cute and loving one and wants to show it more, anyway here's the next chapter this will be Monday, next one maybe both Tuesday and Wednesday but I don't know yet. I hope you guys like this chapter and I won't let you down with it.**

**I want to thank everyone for their Reviews and adding me to their Alerts and Favourites it means a lot and makes me want to keep going, I noticed that some of you were thinking about Quinn and Santana well there's going to be like a major surprise in this story that I bet none of you will expect but everyone will like... Fingers crossed anyway :D**

**Again all mistake are mine and I apologise for them. I do not own Glee if i did... well things would be way different :D**

**Enough with the talk though lets read :D**

Monday morning Brittney got up early making sure she had everything for her day and for Rachel before leaving her house with a quick goodbye to her mom. She set everything up before heading to her cheerio's practice where she met up with Santana and Quinn.

'Hey B did you have fun with your mom yesterday?' Santana asked after giving Brittney a hug

'huh?' Brittney said confused

'you know you went shopping with your mom yesterday' Quinn smiling at Brittney as she gave her a hug finding the tall blonde adorable when she was confused.

'Oh yeah it was good, we got some food and then went clothes shopping and I got a new collar for Charity' Brittney says understanding and quickly coming up with something.

Santana and Quinn smile at her and they walk towards the fields, there wasn't any sign that they missed Rachel at all and it confused Brittney.

'Don't you two miss Rach?' Brittney missed the two girls flinch and their smiles falter at the name and waited for answer.

'Where did that come from B-B?' Quinn asked trying to avoid answering her eyes locking with Santana for a few seconds before looking straight ahead.

'Well I know I'm sad and missing Rachel but you two aren't acting sad or like you miss her did you love her at all or was she correct in saying it was a lie?' Brittney said mostly thinking out loud for the second part.

Santana and Quinn stopped at the question and looked at Brittney both hurt by the lack of trust and that she didn't believe them when they had said that they loved The Diva. Brittney stopped as well turning to face them and looking at them expectantly.

'Britt of course I miss Rachel' Santana said stepping forward.

'me to Britt we may not show it but we do miss her and we definitely love her why did you says that'

Brittney shrugged 'because your acting like it doesn't matter you still care more about your reputations then getting her back, and if you did love her then that isn't what you would be doing, you would have started scheming on ways to get her back by now, but neither of you have, it just got me thinking that maybe what Rachel sang about you saying you loved her but you were lying was true. Maybe you never actually loved her, whereas I did and I miss her so much, Friday night I would normally have held Rachel instead my arms and heart felt empty as I watched you two.' And with that said Brittney turned on her heal and headed towards her practice, leaving behind two shocked and upset Cheerios.

Santana and Quinn were quiet for the rest of their practice as their thoughts raced around their heads. They could see Brittney was right about them and what she was saying, the way they are acting doesn't show that they miss Rachel but they were trying to make it better for Brittney. They didn't want show how hurt they were and how much they truly missed Rachel and maybe that hadn't been a good idea, maybe carrying on like nothing had happened hadn't been for the best, maybe it had given off a completely wrong message, now it was up to them to do something about it but they just didn't know how.

Meanwhile Rachel was just coming into the school car park, she parked up and made her way to the school building she took a sneak peek at the Cheerio's practice that was going on, on the field that you could see from the car park and smiled when she saw Brittney showing off her talent. Rachel made her locker, when she got to it however she stopped mouth agape.

In the middle of her locker was a gold star hanging by ribbon that was trapped either side at the top of the locker. On the star was a piece of folded paper which Rachel pulled off and opened.

_Rachel_

_I'll be at practice now so I hope you don't mind but I sort of broke into you locker and put your gifts in there, I hope you like them._

_Rachel I just wanted to say that I miss you, that Friday without cuddling you was terrible, I love you so much and I am sorry I didn't show it to you when we were together and I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you with Santana and Quinn. But I hope you understand I didn't mean to ignore it, if I had noticed it sooner then maybe I could of prevented it, I'm going to do my best to fix it though._

_I hope we can be friends again soon I miss our hugs._

_Love you always_

_Your Brit-Brit_

Rachel had to force herself not to cry whilst reading that, she hated the fact that Brittney was blaming herself, thinking that if she had stuck up for Rachel more she could of stopped it. Rachel didn't want Brittney to think it was her fault not ever. Rachel folded her note up placing it in her inside jacket pocket with the rest of her notes. Then she put her locker combination in and opened it. Inside she was met with a rose in a cup of water, a jewellery box and a DVD. Rachel picked up the DVD and noticed it was one of the only musicals she hadn't got, Rent, even though people thought Rachel was a Broadway freak and had every musical in her DVD collection, she didn't really have very many. She would save up for an odd musical here or there. She had been wanting to get Rent for a while, which Brittney obviously found out about. Rachel smiled then she picked up the jewellery box, she looked at the lid, onit was a glittering star with music notes surrounding it and a microphone. Rachel lifted the lid and instead of a ballerina she was met with a singer holding a gold microphone to her lips spinning round. In one of the compartments was a note.

_Rachel_

_We all know you love singing, and I love listening to you, you have a voice of an angel and it will take you far, you will be on Broadway and the public will love you and soon you will be the role model to girls when they are our age like Barbra Streisand to you._

_I cannot wait to see you on stage on your first night in a Broadway show belting your heart out, I will be there cheering you on that's a promise. Rachel things will get better from now on I'll make sure of it myself, and hopefully along the way Quinn's and Santana's heads will come out from there asses._

_Look underneath in the secret compartment there's one more surprise for you, when you get it put it on for me straight away. I want to see how it looks on you._

_Love you always_

_Your Brittney_

Rachel couldn't contain the laugh that came from the Quinn and Santana comment. She kept the beaming smile in place as she lifted up the top level up, and there in the hidden compartment lay a gold necklace with a small gold star hanging from it. Rachel picked it up as if it was the most fragile thing in the world, she unhooked it putting it around her neck and clicking it together stroking it to make sure the star was in the correct position. Rachel got her note book and scribbled out a note. She closed her locker, after putting the gold star that had been hanging on the front of it in it. And made her way to the choir room for her early morning practice, on the way she posted the note in Brittney's locker.

Rachel got to the choir room and had fifteen minutes left to practice and so she practiced as hard as she could. Even though her thoughts kept going back to all the amazing things Brittney is doing for her at the moment.

Brittney was happy when practice was over and quickly got showered and changed into a clean uniform before making her way to her locker. She opened it and was surprised when a note fell out. She picked it up and opened it.

_Brittney_

_I want to thank you for all the amazing things that you are doing and have given me they are amazing. I know it's hard at the moment and missed you on Friday to, but it will get better. Brittney it was never your fault and I don't want you thinking that you have to promise me because you were the one that showed you love me the most. Maybe if things had been different then yes this might not have happened, but it didn't happen and you can't change the past you can only learn from it for the future._

_I miss you so much Britt and I really so hope that we can be friends but I still need some time with everything that happened with Quinn and Santana. Thank you for the necklace Britt it's beautiful and I love it._

_Rachel *_

Brittney smiled at her letter and made a silent promise to Rachel not to blame herself her thoughts were interrupted though by a very familiar voice.

'Who's the letter from B?'

Brittney rushed to fold the letter and shove it in her locker before Santana could read any of it.

'nobody... did you know that jellyfish aren't actually made of jelly? I was quite disappointed when I found that out' Brittney said trying to get the subject away from her note.

Santana looked at her suspiciously but smiled in the end anyway and shook her head 'no B I didn't know I would be quite disappointed to' she closes Brittney's locker and links their pinkies walking their way to class. Rachel happens to be in their first class and walks in not long after they get there. Brittney looks at her as she walks in Rachel seeing this strokes her necklace to show Brittney it's and she beams at Rachel who grins back, it doesn't last too long though because Rachel looks to Santana who wasn't paying any attention to them, Rachel sighs and takes her seat.

Between 2nd and 3rd Rachel stops off at her locker and receives yet another not from Brittney.

_Rachel_

_That necklace looks amazing on you like I knew it would I'm glad that you like it and I promise not to blame myself._

_I hope to be friends soon, have a nice day._

_Love you always_

_Your Brittney_

Rachel smiles at the short note and adds it to her others, happy that at least Brittney took a little time and effort to respond to her letter and compliment her. They didn't see each other for the rest of the day but Rachel did start to feel two sets of familiar eyes on her as the day drew to a close.

**Please Review it means the world to me to know what you think of this story, i will be updating tomorrow as well, let me know if you think I should do them in separate days or if i should have Tuesday and Wednesday together followed by Thursday and Friday.**


	7. Brittany's plan part 3

**I'm so so sorry guys this was meant to be up ages ago but my laptop got a virus and wiped everything, I actually screamed. I hoped you liked the last chapter and that I didn't let anyone down. Here's the next chapter I hope you all like it. By popular demand this chapter is both Tuesday and Wednesday.**

**Jupiter01****: well done on picking up on the Rachel and Quinn thing that is there for a reason but one that you probably won't be expecting.**

**I want to say thanks again to everyone that has stuck with me while I have been writing this and have been reading it, also thanks to everyone that has reviewed and added me to their Favourites and Alerts lists it means a lot and keeps me writing.**

**All mistakes are mine in this chapter and so I shall apologise beforehand.**

**Glee is not mine, if it was there would be some differences :D**

**So lets read :D**

Tuesday morning Brittany didn't have to rush to practice but knew that Rachel did practice her vocals in the morning in the choir room. So she got up again a little earlier than normal and left her house with a quick goodbye. She crept into the choir room and placed a box with a folded note on it and then quickly left. She placed her next note in Rachel's locker and went to get herself some breakfast.

Santana and Quinn pulled into the parking lot and met up there and walked to the football field, they sat down on the bleachers. Santana sighs and leans back.

'She's right you know?' Santana says Quinn looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

'Britt she's right the way we are acting it doesn't show that we ever loved Rachel, it just backs her theory.'

Quinn nods 'yes I know but I'm scared we can't just come out to the school for the sake of Rachel we will lose our reputations'

'see that right there is what I'm talking about and what Brittany is telling us, we are still worried about our reputations and aren't willing to get back the girl we love. Quinn it's not just us in this equation its Brittany and Rachel to we're hurting them just as much if not more'

Quinn sighs 'what are we going to do then?'

'I think I may have an idea.'

Rachel pulls up in the school car park grabbing her bag and slipping out locking her car she makes her way into school. She stops off at her locker before heading to the choir room. As she opens her locker a folded piece of paper slips out and onto the floor. Rachel quickly bends and picks it up, unfolding it and starts to read.

_Rachel_

_I know that you normally spend the morning before school starts in the choir room, I always used to secretly watch you through the door, I did it just to get that little while where you didn't have any worried and you weren't stressing out, you were just singing for the fun of it, to get everything out and I loved being able to see you like that. And so that's the perfect place to put your next gift. It's on the piano, it's only the start for today, I hope you like it._

_Love you always_

_Your Brittany_

Rachel smiles folding her note and placing it with the others that now live in the jewellery box in her locker. She grabbed everything she need and made her way to the choir room as quick as possible. She noticed another note on top of the box that was indeed on the black piano, she quickly placed her bags down on one of the red chairs and then made her way to the piano. She picked up the note and opened it slowly, her hands shaking in anticipation.

_Rachel_

_I hope you slept well last night and you liked my note this morning. Do you remember that day you took me to the pond to feed the ducks, it was just us and we sat there just joking about and talking, I loved those moments where we could just stop and talk, we would listen to each other word for word no matter what it was about. That day we had a discussion about what figures would represent us. You would be a shining gold star, because that's what you're going to be one day, what you are already. We decided mine would be a duck because of my love for the animal. But when it came to Quinn and Santana we got stuck, we joked about how Quinn's would be bacon, how Santana's would be a hand with two fingers sticking up swearing at the world. But then we got serious because we wanted to find something that could represent our girls. You picked ice cream for Santana because it's her favourite desert and her one weakness but us, so then we had to decide on Quinn. We just sat there in our comfortable silence thinking and we gradually got closer together, until I was leaning on you and you had an arm wrapped around me, we didn't care what anyone else thought. Then I remembered Quinn's love for handbags and that's what we decided on, that she would be represented with a hand bag. We wanted to get a bracelet with those four charms attached for all four of us. But then Santana and Quinn turned up and they shouted at us for being so close together, we tried to tell them our idea but they said it was stupid and that it was never going to happen. They ruined the day for us and I remember you walked off crying because they took their moods out on you and I couldn't stop them._

_I loved that day up until they turned up and I am sorry I couldn't get them to be quiet, but to make it up to you I got you this, I went out the other day and got two bracelets with two charms each, it's in the box on the table I decorated it myself, I want you to put it on I don't care if anyone sees it I have mine on to and I'm proud of it._

_Love you always_

_Your Brittany_

Rachel's eyes began to tear up as she read the note remembering that day, it had been one of her favourites up until that point, she had been so excited to have something that included her girls and that she was able to wear, but then Quinn and Santana ruined it, they had called her such mean names. Brittany had tried to get them to stop but they wouldn't. In the end Rachel gave up she stood up and left tears spilling down her cheeks, she remembered feeling all of their eyes on her but wouldn't turn back around to face them she couldn't. It was one of the memories she kept close and she used the end of it when she was braking up with them, using that pain she shouldn't have been feeling if they loved her the way they said they did.

Rachel folded the note placing it in her trouser pockets she looked at the box for the first time and laughed, on the top of the box was a painted gold star that had Rachel going through the middle in red paint. Then on the sides was a yellow duck with a speech bubble coming from its mouth that said 'Quack' in the middle of the duck was Brittany's name in black paint. Rachel bit her lip and smiled at the site trying to push back the tears. She picked it up slowly and opened it inside was a silver Bracelet with two charms on it, one was a duck and the other was a shining gold star. Rachel full on beamed at the bottom of the box was another not which simply said:

_Put it on!_

And not wanting to get shouted at Rachel lifted the piece of jewellery up and clicked it onto her wrist. She stroked the duck charm beaming smile on her lips. She took her note out and placed it in the box and the placed them both in her bag before continuing with her practice.

Brittany watched with a full beaming smile as Rachel read the note, she bounced from foot to foot when Rachel took the box in her hand, seeing the tears in Rachel's eyes she thought she had done the wrong thing, But then a full on smile graced Rachel's lips and Brittany knew she hadn't. She couldn't help the giddy smile that crossed her lips when Rachel put the bracelet on, and then using the box to keep her note safe. Brittany stayed there watching Rachel's practice just like she used to, she enjoyed seeing her the way she used to and she noticed that Rachel never lost her smile.

The bell rang and as soon as Brittany heard it she ran as fast as she could so not to be seen. It was between 2nd and 3rd she went to her locker and received a note, she opened it quickly, she couldn't help the smile that came onto her face.

_Brittany_

_That memory is one that I cherish, well until Santana and Quinn came, but we can't let that little moment ruin it. Brittany don't apologise for not being able to get them to be quiet because honestly I'm just glad that you tried. Thank you for the amazing box, I love the way it's decorated, it's in my locker now keeping all my notes from you safe._

_The bracelet is amazing and I am wearing it with pride thank you so much, I didn't know that you came to watch me in the choir room in the morning but it means a lot for you to tell me. _

_Brittany do you remember the time when we were eating ice cream at my house and you said you liked the clip in my hair because it had a bear on it with and on the tie were some ducks? I remember we carried on talking for a while but your attention always went back to that clip, then Santana came in, and she was in one her moods and we didn't get to talk much for the rest of the night. I loved it when we just sat and talked to it meant so much to me just to have that time._

_Look inside you locker Britt, after you read this note, you'll see why._

_Rachel *_

Brittany folded her not and placed it in her bag pocket with the other ones and then searched in her locker until her hand hit something. She closed her hand around the object and pulled it out. Her hands shook with anticipation as she slowly opened it. She beamed when she saw in the middle of her hand was the same teddy bear clip with tie that had ducks on it, Brittany didn't hesitate to clip it straight into her hair, she didn't care if anyone saw it meant a lot to her, especially now, Brittany got her books and headed to class. She stopped off quickly to drop a note into Rachel's locker.

At lunch Rachel went back to her locker, she opened it and noticed the piece of white folded paper on one her shelves, she started to smile, already knowing who it was from. She opened it quickly.

_Rachel_

_I remember that day, I remember trying to plot ways on stealing it, it only ended up making my head hurt, I'm glad I didn't take it now because it means so much more. I hated the fact that Santana had come in interrupting our talk to order us upstairs, I wanted to stand up to her, tell we weren't done talking but I was to scared I didn't want to be shouted at._

_I'm glad you liked both your box and bracelet and that you are wearing it, I'm wearing you clip as well. Rach I may not be giving you anymore gifts to you today, well not bought ones, but I wanted to give you something else, meet me in the choir room at the end of the day please. I'll wait until half four for you. If you don't turn up I'll understand._

_I hope you do though._

_Love you always_

_Your Brittany_

Rachel smiled at the note and there was no doubt in her mind she was going to be going to that choir. Brittany had done so much for her in the past few days, more than anyone has done for her in years, and she knew she at least deserved her to turn up.

And so that's what she did as soon as school got out she put her stuff in her locker and closed it making her way to the choir room. She anxiously made her way to the door, a shaking hand making its way to the handle and she slowly pushed it open. She stepped in and her eyes immediately locked on to a very nervous and fidgety Brittany.

'Hey' she said quietly, Brittany smiled.

'I didn't think you were going to come' Rachel smiled at her.

'of course I was I would never let you down' Rachel gave Brittany the once over and noticed the clip in her hair 'the clip looks good on you Brittany'

Brittany giggled a genuine giggle for the first time in days 'I'm glad you think so, I didn't care what anyone thought I just wanted to wear it'

'That's good Britt' Rachel smiled at her

'You're wearing you bracelet'

Rachel nodded 'I told you I would be I'm proud of it Brittany, I don't care what people say about me'

'Look Rach, I wanted to give you this, remember that book you read to me? You know when I had those nightmares because Santana forced us to watch that scary film.'

'Yeah I remember we tried to argue with her but it didn't end well'

'well you remember reading it to me, you said it was your favourite book but you lost your copy when you were ten, because you left it on a train'

'yeah I remember, crying about it, but my dad's never got round to replacing it.'

'well I don't want them to, I want you to have this copy, the one you read to me, to get me to sleep when I had nightmares and when I was upset because Lord Tubbington had gone missing. The one that hold's the memories. And then when your upset and having trouble sleeping you can read it and it will help you' Brittany handed Rachel the old book. Rachel beamed at Brittany and took it.

'Thanks Britt that means a lot'

Brittany nodded a sad smile graces her lips 'I have to go Rachel but we'll talk soon'

And with a sad smile from Rachel in response Brittany leaves. Rachel flicks open the book and on the first page theirs a note simply reading:

_It will get better soon, I promise._

_Love you always_

_Your Brittany._

Rachel smiled at the little message and went home that night she read the book it had been her favourite when she was a child but never knew why, now it's her favourite for different reasons, the book is simple, it's Matilda by Roald Dahl. She always loved the fact Brittany liked to listen to it and that she got to read it to her. She remembered one time when Brittany's head was in her lap, she was running her fingers through the silky blonde hair and reading her the story, slowly soothing her to sleep it had felt amazing to do it.

When Brittany woke up that morning she knew she didn't have to rush in, however she had wanted to so that she could watch Rachel practice and post her note. So she got dressed, had her breakfast and left. She hadn't heard from Santana and Quinn that night, which she was okay with seen as she had been busy anyway, she ran through the hall and quickly broke into Rachel's locker and placed everything appropriately before running off to catch Rachel singing.

When Brittany got to the choir room Rachel was already there, however this morning she wasn't singing, she was sitting at the piano, her fingers flying over the keys with ease. In her head however was a battle, she wanted to forgive Brittany, it wasn't just a want though now it was a need, she missed having the blondes arms around her, the bubbly attitude and happiness the blonde brought and most of all her voice. Rachel sighed and shook her head, she really didn't know what to do, but the one thing she knew that was going to happen, was that sooner rather than later she will forgive Brittany. The bell rang and she got up from the piano to go to her locker. Missing the blur of blonde hair as Brittany ran away from the door not wanting to be seen.

When Rachel got to her locker she was still thinking through things, so when she opened the locker and looked in she was surprised to see a single red rose in a vase with a note leaning against it. Rachel bit her lip and smiled at the flower before getting the note. She opened and took a breath like she did every time she got a not.

_Rachel_

_Good morning, I hope you aren't too tired from reading. You know I always loved mornings, especially if I woke up next to three amazing girls. I wish I could hug you Rachel I loved our hugs because you would always fit perfectly. Do you remember when we played monopoly with Quinn and Santana and they were both bad losers, Santana shouted at us and then she got in an argument with Quinn. They both stormed out, you looked at me and sighed before moving over to me and hugging me. We sat on the sofa cuddling watching TV. They came back ten half an hour later with ice cream and apologies and joined our cuddling session. However I wouldn't let you out of my arms because you were just so perfect for me to hold._

_A red rose means passionate love, well we made lots of that, but we also had the feelings of love. I know we may not have shown you our love correctly Rachel and I am so sorry for that. I did love you and still do, I will always love you, this one rose signifies how much I passionately love you, I will see you in glee later. I miss you Rachel. I hope to hold you again soon._

_Love you always_

_Your Brittany_

Rachel couldn't contain a laugh at Brittany's passionate love making statement. However she did nod in agreement with it, because no matter what has happened that was true. She folded the note up and placed it in her box in her locker, where all notes are let safe and secure. She grabbed her books closed her locker and made her way to her class smile plastered on her face. What she hadn't seen however was Santana and Quinn watching her from down the hall. They saw the joyous smile on her face and scowled.

'You don't think she is going out with someone do you?' Quinn asks turning to Santana.

'I don't know but if she is she won't be for long, she is our diva and I am not giving her up without a fight'

'Well we'll put our plan into motion tomorrow then, the sooner the better and the sooner we'll have her back with us where she belongs.'

Santana nods but she is still frowning about whatever put a smile on **HER** Diva's face. She knew that smile because it was one she used to share with them until she fucked everything up. It was the **I'm so happy I could fly, or sing, smile**. It hurt Santana to see it and not be the one to put it there. She sighs and walks her way to class.

Rachel got to her first class and on her table in front of the whole class was sitting a carnation, a not lay underneath it. Rachel bit her lip sitting down and looking around. Everyone was watching her intently. Quinn was in this class and was watching with a frown and a glare. Rachel swallowed thickly and moved the carnation to one side before picking the not up. She unfolded it slowly keeping an eye on her class members to make sure no one read the note over her shoulder.

_Rachel_

_On your table you will find a striped carnation, the meaning of which is refusal. I chose this because I am refusing to give up on you and us. We will be friends again and soon. Hopefully then we can build back up to where we used to be. I love you Rachel and I won't make promises I can't keep like I will never hurt you again. It doesn't work like that because along the road we will get hurt by each other, However I am going to say I will try my hardest in every possible way to keep you out of harms was physically and emotionally. I refuse to let myself believe that we are truly over because I know we aren't. I refuse to let anyone else hurt you the way Santana, Quinn and I have. And I refuse to let you go and give you up. Because Rachel you and I both know we belong together. I am willing to be friends first. Earn your trust and forgiveness first because god knows you deserve that and more._

_Love you always_

_Your Brittany_

Rachel bites her lip to keep the tears that have brimmed at bay, once they are controlled her smile widens and she breaths out. She folds the note up and places it in her jean pockets before picking up the flower, she strokes each petal before smelling it. She places it next to her note book and looks up. The whole class, including the teacher, had been watching her and could see the sparkle in her eyes and the glow she had as she smiled. Quinn's eyes lit on fire when she saw Rachel's face and let out a quiet growl that no one could hear. She gripped the desk to keep herself in control, but seeing that glow and smile on **HER** diva and the sparkle in those brown eyes that she hadn't put there almost killed her.

Rachel left her lesson quickly and as she ran past Brittany's locker she posted her note and ran to meet her small group for recess.

Brittany walked to her locker, she could hear gossiping about Rachel's flower and note in class and smiled to herself. As she approached her locker she saw Quinn and Santana having a heated discussion about something. She sighed and shook her head, she watched them and lip read most of the conversation until they left.

'Santana I was there I saw her bite her lip when she got the flower, I watched as she took a breath in before she read the note, I saw her bite her lip to keep herself from crying before breaking out into the smile that she had for us, whoever this person is, they are making her happy, we need to do something, we need her back otherwise we are going to lose our chance'

'Do you think I don't know that Quinn I saw her this morning that smile. It hurt that I wasn't the person to put it on her face, we just do our plan tomorrow and hopefully we will start to fix things, she can't have lost her feelings for us yet.'

Quinn sighs 'Whatever Santana all I'm saying is that we need to move quickly otherwise we are going to lose her more than we already have.' Before Santana could say anything else Quinn left. Santana brushed her hand through her hand and left in the opposite direction.

Brittany sighed, well at least they have a plan, is all she could think before turning to her locker. She opened it and a note fell out. She smiled and picked it up, quickly opening it and starting to read.

_Brittany _

_You always knew me so well; I am perfectly fine although I did enjoy a good read, thank you so much for the beautiful flowers, they are so amazing, I miss you to Brittany and hopefully it will get better soon. Right now though we just have to carry on, I'm looking forward to seeing you in glee Britt, I'm still wearing the beautiful bracelet and necklace I love them._

_I remember playing monopoly, Quinn had managed to get some of the places Santana wanted and she had gotten angry, they had both left and all I had wanted to do was hug you so I did. We moved to the sofa and started to watch Scooby doo because it is one of your favourite cartoons. I remember you snuggled up next to me and I lay against you. They came back with both of our favourite ice cream and said sorry, Santana tried to get a cuddle off you and Quinn tried to get one off of me, but you were stubborn and wouldn't let go of me, I was happy because I didn't want you to let go of me I always felt safe and secure in your arms Britt especially after one of those moments. And when you didn't let go of me I felt so loved, we fell asleep like that in the end and Santana and Quinn snuggled up to each other in the end as well. You know Britt I think your right we are going to be friends soon. We just need to get past this._

_Rachel*_

Brittany smiled at the note remembering that night once more, yeah it may not have been perfect but to her cuddling Rachel was one of the best things you could ever do. It made her happy to know Rachel was still wearing her gifts, she was still wearing her bracelet and her clip was on her bag strap. She couldn't stop the joy that the last piece of the note had brought and she had to stop herself from bouncing up and down. The bell rang and she practically skipped to class.

Rachel had watched from down the hall as Brittany got her note. She smiled at the joy her not had caused before walking off to class. When she got there however she was surprised to see yet again on her desk was another flower with a note underneath. The rest of her class were watching again as she approached her desk. Normally in this class she would sit with Tina on her right and Mercedes on her left, they obviously hadn't turned up yet. She sat down and looked at the flower; it was a light blue with a yellow middle. Taking a breath and reaching for the note. She looked around again to make sure no one else was reading it with her.

_Rachel_

_The flower on the table even though it's simple is called forget-me-not. The meaning is, remember me forever. You may be thinking at this time that you wouldn't be able to forget me anyway. But I'm going to make myself unforgettable and you will see why soon. Although it isn't just me that is to be remembered it is you as well, trust me Rachel when I say I could never possibly forget you ever, I love you Rachel, I will see you in glee later._

_Love you always_

_Your Brittany_

Rachel smiled a tear dripping from her eye, she tucked her note in her pocket with the one from earlier, she had forgotten to put it in her box.

'Who's the flower from?'

'Holy shit' Rachel exclaimed as she jumped she looked up to see Mercedes and Tina looking at her the both raised an eyebrow, they took their seats and looked at her, she couldn't keep the smile from spreading across.

'Oh my god you have an admirer and you didn't tell us' Tina says lightly hitting Rachel on her arm. The girl laughed.

'So was there a note?' Mercedes asked

'Oh hell yes there was a note look' Tina said pointing to the tear drop on Rachel's cheek. Rachel wiped the tear unfazed.

'Okay girl spill what did it say?' Mercedes asked leaning in closer the whole class seemed to shift forward, even the teacher, Tina leant in as well. Rachel bit her lip and swallowed.

'I'm not allowed to tell you sorry' Rachel said with and apologetic look. Most of the class deflates.

'what girl we are your best friends you have to tell us, come on just a little bit of information, is it Finn?' Mercedes says.

'What? Ew no it was not Finn' Rachel says

'Come on Rach you have to tell us something please we won't tell anyone else you know that' Rachel looked at her two best friends she knew she could trust them with her life if she needed to. She took a breath and let it out. She leant on the table and the shifted closer to hear her.

'It's not a boy.' Is all she says before the bell rings and she runs from the room. Tina and Mercedes look at each other before getting up and running after the little Diva.

Brittany sees Rachel running from her classroom and down the hall and as the Diva runs past her she hears a 'Hey Britt' shouted her way before the diva's gone. Just after seeing the diva, she sees Mercedes and Tina come running out of the same classroom and run after the Brunette, both shouting a 'hey' as the ran past. Brittany laughed at the scene before going on her way to class.

Rachel managed to out run the other two and dived into her class panting. She looked up to see everyone staring at her, she raised an eyebrow at them and the all turned to look at her desk. There lay another flower, she smiled making her way towards it, she sat down lying her other flower next to her new one and sliding the not from underneath she opened it.

_Rachel _

_Lay on your table is a Hibiscus flower it was hard to find I can tell you that much, It's pink your favourite colour, I thought it was perfect, the meaning is delicate beauty. You are definitely a beauty Rach, I always thought you were beautiful not just on the outside but on the inside as well. Don't let anyone ever tell you different because you are so, so beautiful. You can also be delicate, hurt easy emotionally and physically I know and that is why I always used to be so careful around you, when we made love, I was never rough with you I was gentle and that is because I wanted to make you feel the best you have ever felt, do you remember that day it snowed and Santana and Quinn wanted to have a snow ball fight. I made myself your protector so when a snow ball was thrown your way I would do everything to get it away from you. The onetime I pretended to slip over and took the hit for you. It was so funny because Santana, Quinn and I all went in soaked and had snow all over us, you came in smiling and not a that much snow on you, well i couldn't get all of them. I loved that day we were all so happy, it was amazing. You to me Rachel are a delicate beauty and I will do everything to protect you. _

_Love you always_

_Your Brittany._

Rachel smiled remembering that day, she had always wondered why she hadn't gotten that much snow on her. Thinking back she also realised just how gentle Brittany was when they love she smiled at the memories and relished them, because those had been the perfect moments. Rachel concentrated for the rest of the lesson after everyone had finished watching her, after that lesson was lunch and then last period was glee and Rachel could not wait.

Rachel walked passed to Brittany's locker and posted the note she had written for her, before walking off to put her flowers in the water, with rose, in her locker. She met up with her little group and sat down munching on a bit of carrot. Tina and Mercedes came up either side of her and sat down. Rachel sighed and looked at them getting ready for questions.

Brittany made her way to her locker still smiling, more people were talking about Rachel's flowers. Some were even mentioning Rachel's reaction to the notes and from what she could pick up on they were good reactions. Brittany carried on walking and got to her locker. She readied her hand at the bottom just in case and opened it. A note dropped straight into her hand and she smiled. Bouncing a little she opened it and read quickly.

_Brittany_

_I am not the only delicate beauty in this school, because you my dear are definitely beautiful, you always have been and always will be, whenever I saw you I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering and following you until you disappeared, I found myself lucky enough to have you as well. You know I remember thinking why hadn't I got as much snow as you guys had gotten. Now I know and thank you, I thought back to our love making and realised that indeed you were gentle with me, and you did make me feel the best I ever had Brittany and that means so much to me. Brittany you are amazing, beautiful, fun, caring and spirited I don't ever want you to change Britt never. You are perfect just the way you are._

_Rachel*_

Brittany smiled at her note and bounced a little not able to keep it in this time. She placed her note in her locker with the others and made her way to lunch. Rachel looked from Tina to Mercedes and just waited for them to speak. Mercedes turned her head towards her and spoke first.

'So if it's not a boy that means it's a girl right?'

'No Mercedes it's a rabbit, of course it means it's a girl' Rachel says rolling her eyes at them, Tina and Mercedes exchange a look.

'Right and your okay with that?'

'was it lost on you two that I was raised by two gay men, who happen to be my dad's, I'm perfectly fine and open minded about this stuff.' Tina and Mercedes nodded and smiled.

'So do you know who it is that's able to place such a smile on your face'

'Nope secret admirer the only way I know it's a girl is because they told me so in a note' Rachel said looking at both of them.

'Can we read the notes?'

'Um no I would prefer you didn't' It wasn't because it was Brittany who had wrote them, It was because they were so special and personal to her and Brittany she didn't want anyone else to read them.

'Okay then' Mercedes and Tina said at the same time, the conversation changed into talking about the movies, the planned to go and see one on Sunday, Rachel bit her lip thinking that maybe she could invite Britt along.

Rachel walked to her locker after lunch to get everything she would need to take home, she opened her locker to see another flower added to her vase and another note leant against it. Rachel reached out and took the note. She opened it and started reading.

_Rachel_

_The new flower in you vase is a simple sunflower but something so simple can always be the best, its yellow like the sun of course but also like the shining stars. The meaning of a sunflower is adoration, and I do adore you, and rightly so you amazing, talented, beautiful, fun and caring. Your worth everything and more, I adore you for your bravery, your courage, you leadership and most of all, I adore you because you managed to get me to fall in love with you within an hour, your amazing Rachel your perfect and never think you any less. Now get your ass to glee because I know you hate to be late. _

_Love you always_

_Your Brittany_

Rachel laughed at the last bit but that still didn't stop the couple of tears that spilled over onto her cheeks. She tucked her notes into her box and grabbed the vase of flowers to take with her to glee so that she could head home from there. She checked the time and started to walk to the choir once in there room went silent and looked at her and then her flowers.

'So it is true, and you didn't tell me?' Kurt say but was smiling.

'Who's trying to get into my fellow hot Jew's pants?' came from in which he got an eye roll in response.

Rachel caught Brittany's eye and smiled shyly at her, before sitting down next to Mercedes and Tina who both started looking at the flowers. Rachel smiled widely at them as they started talking. Mr Schue came in excitedly; he clapped his hands for attention.

'okay guys today we are going t-'

'Mr Schue' Brittany interrupts him.

'huh? Uh yes Brittany?' he says slightly surprised.

'I have a song I really want to sing.' Brittany says smiling.

'really well come on up the floor is yours' Mr Schue says smiling happily, Brittany gets up and walks to the middle.

'There's some swearing but it gets across what I want to say, kay I'm ready' And with that the music starts and Brittany starts to sing.

Made a wrong turn, once or twice.  
Dug my way out, blood and fire.  
Bad decisions, that's alright.  
Welcome to my silly life.  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood.  
Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated.  
Look, I'm still around. 

Brittany looks at Rachel their eyes locking as she sang the next bit and understanding flooded Rachel that this song was for her, Rachel swallowed and gripped the edge of the seat so that she could keep control.

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fuckin' perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing, You're fuckin' perfect to me

You're so mean when you talk about yourself; you were wrong.  
Change the voices in your head; make them like you instead.  
So complicated, look happy, you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game.  
It's enough; I've done all I can think of.  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same. 

Rachel watched as Brittany put everything into the song all her emotions, Rachel knew the song was for her so she didn't need Brittany to make it obvious, so she didn't she kept singing, her eyes closed as she sand the next bit.

Woah ohh, pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fuckin' perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing,  
You're fuckin' perfect to me.

Everyone watches wide eyed as Brittany sings even Santana and Quinn can't believe what they are seeing, it amazes them. They now know that they need to give Brittany more credit because she is very talented.

The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear.  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.  
So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere.  
They dont like my jeans; they don't get my hair.  
Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time.  
Why do we do that? Why do I do that?

Why do I do that?

Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fuckin' perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are fuckin' perfect to me, yeahhh.  
You're perfect, you're perfect  
Ohh pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothin' you're fuckin' perfect to me.

Brittany finishes and smiles at everyone her eyes going to Rachel for a few brief seconds and catches her wipe a tear away, Brittany knows then she got through what she wanted. Everyone sits there in stunned silence until they all start to cheer and applaud the whole choir room erupts. Brittany smiles at everyone. Mr Schue stands up.

'That was amazing Brittany, well done, okay guys how about we take today's practice off and I'll see you guys tomorrow'

Everyone cheers and leaves except for Rachel and Brittany. Rachel is taking her time to pack up. Brittany stands biting her lip because she wants to see what Rachel thought of the song. Rachel turns to see Brittany. She smiles and walks forward.

'So what did you think?' Brittany asks nervously.

'It was perfect Britt' Rachel giggles and looks up at her 'Britt I've been thinking a lot lately and I've decided something...' Rachel trails off.

Brittany bounces from toe to toe nervously 'yes?' she prompts for Rachel to carry on.

'I would like to be Friends again, I forgive you Britt'

Brittany squeals and takes Rachel into a hug. 'Really?' she asks

'Definitely' Rachel says hugging back 'would you like to come over and watch a film?'

'Of course I would' Brittany says and they leave to go to Rachel's house.

**Phew god that took ages retyping that I'm sorry for the long wait but here it is the next chapter I hope you guys liked it. I would really appreciate if you reviewed it means a lot to me. This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written coming at over 7000 words and I can say it was worth it. I hope you all enjoy it and like the next chapter which involves Quinn and Santana's plan and also the twist. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm so, so, so sorry for the long wait but i am already halfway through on chapter 9, i should get pretty regular in updating now I've just be real busy, I hope you guys don't hate me for keeping you guys waiting so long.**

**Again thank you to everyone who has been following my story and have stayed with m, thanks to everyone that has been reviewing it means so much to me, I decided i would add in Brittany going to Rachel's in this chapters and then it will be Thursday and Friday along with the start of Quinn and Santana's plan.**

**I do NOT own any of these characters only the storyline they are written in. ALL mistakes are mine so i apologise before hand, i hope you enjoy it and please, please, please review.**

Brittany turned up at Rachel's house at six; she was excited but nervous at the same time. She knocked on the door and waited for Rachel to answer it. Rachel was in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror, trying to calm her nerves, when she heard the knock on her front door. She took in a deep breath and made her way down the stairs. Brittany took a few deep breaths before the door came open revealing a smiling Rachel.

'Hey Britt, come in' Rachel said opening the door wider so Brittany could get in.

'Hey Rach, thanks for asking me over' Brittany said with a shy smile, Rachel took her coat and hung it up in the closet.

'No problem Britt, it's nice to have you over.' They headed over to the kitchen with an awkward silence over them. 'Would you like a drink?' Rachel asked breaking the silence.

'Do you have any coke?' Rachel nodded 'could i have that then please' Rachel smiled and nodded getting the drink from the fridge and a glass and pouring it out for Brittany. Another awkward silence settled on them. Brittany settled herself on the stool at the counter and watched Rachel pour her drink, she sighed.

'Why's it so awkward?' Brittany asked, Rachel looked up handing her, her coke.

'I don't know I suppose it could be because we're trying to get used to each other again and we don't want to say the wrong thing.' Rachel said sitting across from her on another stool.

'Well is there any way to fix it, I don't like it being awkward' Brittany said with a pout.

'I don't know Britt' Rachel answered honestly her fingers fiddling with each other, Brittany looked around the room and noticed a vase of her flowers on the kitchen table. She smiled at that and looked back to Rachel, who had been watching her, Rachel smiled at her happily.

'Thank you for those' Rachel said gesturing to the flowers 'They are all very beautiful' Brittany smiled her usual happy smile and some of the awkwardness went away.

'Rachel can i have a hug?' Rachel's eyes snap to meet Brittany's before smiling. She slides off of her stool to stand up and nods.

'Of course you can have a hug Britt' Brittany slipped off her stool and made her way round to Rachel. She stooped down and took Rachel in her arms, Rachel wrapped her arms around her happily both happy to have each other back in each other's arms. They felt the awkwardness wash away and a familiarity take its place.

Once they break away they decide on watching a movie with some popcorn and soda. Brittany left around ten in the evening. They managed to start talking properly without any awkward silences. They had joked and laughed as well and when Brittany left they shared another hug as a goodbye. Rachel smiled to herself after closing the door and cleaned the house before going to bed.

Rachel drove to school the next morning humming to herself. She was finally happy to go to school again, to see her friends, and especially to see Brittany. She pulled into the parking lot and took her normal space and got out of her car, smiling on her way into school.

Brittany got out of bed happy to, finally getting to spend some time with her diva, yes Brittany is adamant that Rachel is still one of her girls, she said a quick hello and goodbye to her parents, grabbing and apple and stroking Lord Tubbington on her way out of the door to her car, she got in it and turned the radio on as isn't she lovely played, she hummed to it and then started to sing along, she used her fingers to drum on the steering wheel. She pulled into the parking lot and parked next to her diva's car before getting out and locking it, walking to the school building smiling to herself.

Santana picks Quinn up at her house and they are still in a bad mood, they face losing their favourite diva and it's making them upset, defensive and then angry and moody with one another. Quinn huffs for the third time and Santana tightens her hold on the steering wheel.

'We have to find out who it is' Santana growls out with a scowl.

'Of course we can't lose her to an idiot that might not treat her right' Quinn says, Santana sighs at those words.

'Yeah but they would treat her better than we ever did, I mean look what we did to her, she let us use her as a verbal punching bag, and when we were angry and horny she let us use her then, no wonder she did what she did, maybe it would be best if we just left her alone.' Santana says, Quinn looks out the window at her words, wiping a tear away before steeling her expression into one of determination.

'No San! We are meant for her and she and Brittany are meant for us! We are going to find out who her admirer is pull them aside and-'

'Kick their heads in?' Santana asks hopefully, making the blonde smile even though she was interrupted.

'No San we are going to have a calm not violent chat with them' Quinn says with an amused smile on her face.

'I like my idea better' Santana mumbles under her breath, but Quinn hears her anyway. She chuckles before replying

'Of course you would Santana, but Rachel wouldn't like that' Quinn says and sees a very rare sight after she finished talking, Santana pouting. Quinn chuckled again and then they pulled into the parking lot, they both prepared themselves for a long day.

Rachel met up with Tina and Mercedes at her locker and saw Brittany coming down the hall obviously she already went and got her things, so Rachel waved her over to them. Brittany smiled when she saw Rachel waving her over to them and made her way to the three girls. Tina and Mercedes had seen Rachel's eyes wonder and the smile she had grow a little and turned to look at what the diva was looking at, only to see Brittany walking over to them. Tina and Mercedes looked at each other raising an eyebrow and then turning to Rachel, who looked at them, her smile dropped a little and she made a, what gesture, her eyes full of innocence. Tina and Mercedes rolled their eyes before making a, you will explain later gesture, to which Rachel returned with a maybe and a smirk.

All four made their way to class chatting to each other, Brittany let her eyes wonder around the halls, looking for some reason slightly protective, Rachel just smiled at her and carried on talking to her now best friends.

Santana and Quinn were walking the halls glaring at anyone that got in their way, they had already interrogated Finn and Puck on their diva's admirer claiming it to be of importance so they could find the twirp and see whether he was planning to hurt the diva and that they were doing it for the sake of their team. Finn and Puck being stupid enough to not really understand the excuse and go with it, actually told the truth and said they knew nothing, and have heard nothing in the boys locker room, except that Rachel had been getting notes all week from a random person and that one of the jocks had noticed little gifts Rachel got in her locker, but no one knows who except Rachel. Santana and Quinn had huffed and walked out of the room to find their other victims.

Santana found her next victim at recess and sidled up to his locker, Artie looked up at the Latina with a gulp. The same happened with Mike around the corner when Quinn turned up. They both grabbed the boys and took them to the same room and sat them down on the opposite side of the table to them.

'What we got you hear for is to ask you a few questions'

'Look I'm sorry I wasn't there when they did it, I swear I didn't know' Artie said raising his hands up. Quinn and Santana raise an eyebrow.

'What are you talking about wheels?' Santana asked and Artie's eyes widened.

'Uh nothing' Artie said looking away Santana and Quinn glared at him before shaking their heads and looking away from both girls.

'Right...' Santana says dragging it 'look we came here to talk to you about Berry's admirer' Santana said, Quinn just nodded a long and then took over.

'We're worried you see that Berry's admirer will hurt her and that will hurt the team and we really don't want that at all so your gonna tell us what you know'

'why should we though prey do tell' Artie says leaning away from them 'i thought you two would want to see her hurt' Santana and Quinn had to try real hard not to jump at him as anger builds up in them.

'look we want to know what you know, you have the easy way where you sit and tell us what you know or –'

'I will fucking rip you limb from limb until you tell me, I mean us' Santana growls.

Artie and Mike both swallow hard and share a look before bursting out all at once.

'Okay, okay, SHUT UP' Quinn shouts to get over the noise, both boys stop talking 'one at a time please'

Artie takes over 'look the best people to ask are Mercedes and Tina they are like best buds with Rach, all we got the gist was that Rachel has been happy ever since it started which was Monday I think, and from what the girls were discussing at lunch, I don't think it's a guy' Artie finishes and both Quinn and Santana's eyes are wide.

'You're saying it's a girl doing this for Rachel?' Santana asked Artie nodded in response.

'And your saying that it's making her happy?' Quinn asked this time it was Mike who gave a nod in response. Quinn and Santana gritted their teeth before getting up 'thanks for the help lads' and with that said they left the room.

At lunch Rachel met up with Mercedes and Tina and they walked to the choir room, Mercedes and Tina couldn't wait to get there so they could question Rachel about this morning with Brittany. Except for when they walk in Brittany is in there sat on the piano bench, Rachel walked over and sat next to her quickly. Tina and Mercedes sighed and grabbed two chairs pulling them to the piano, soon the choir room was filled with laughter and jokes, chats and gossip.

Quinn and Santana were once again walking the halls, glares in place, they had noticed the lack of Brittany around them. So had everyone else, now people were whispering about it and making up stupid rumours. They were still searching for Brittany, as they were walking past the choir room and heard laughing, two specific laughs that caught their attention. They turned to the choir room door and peered in through the window. They saw Tina and Mercedes first they were laughing in the middle and they heard the piano and looked towards the piano. That's when they see their two girls at the piano laughing and joking about while Rachel was playing the piano. Quinn and Santana swallowed at the sight of them both so happy again.

Quinn came away first and then Santana turned away and looked at her. 'It was Britt' Quinn says completely certain especially after that.

'She must of been apologising through all her notes her gifts everything, it was Britt' Santana says with a nod. Santana bit her lip and looked away from Quinn. 'We need to apologise to and we will start off with this.' Santana says passing Quinn a piece of paper and nodded, they both waked off and abandoned their lessons to get prepared.

Glee came around quickly Rachel walked in with Mercedes and Tina and sat down leaving a chair to her right just in case, they carried on chatting about the shopping trip they had planned for this weekend, they couldn't wait, Kurt came in and sat behind them joining in on their chat and invited himself on the shopping trip. Santana and Quinn walked in taking seats in the middle of the room on the second row. Everyone else started to fill in and take their seats in their groups and soon the room was full of chatter and laughter. Puck and Finn were seeing who could go the reddest whilst the girls went on to talking about films in the theatre and Santana and Quinn watched noticing a light in Rachel's eye that had been missing for awhile. Brittany walked in then and Rachel's head turned to look at her. Rachel watched as Brittany's eyes goes from Quinn and Santana, to the seat in the middle and then the seat next to Rachel and Rachel. She noticed Rachel was watching her and smiled she had been fiddling with her bracelet the two had, Brittany walked her way to the seat next to Rachel and sat down next to her, Rachel said something and Brittany laughed and then they settled into talking and laughing with the others.

Mr Schue walked in excitedly about to talk when his quickly interrupted by an unexpected voice.

'Mr Schue, Quinn and I have a song to sing' Santana says pulling Quinn up with her. Rachel and Brittany turn to look at them and they both raise an eyebrow. Santana grabs a guitar from one of the stands as she walks past, then sits on a stool everyone now realises is in the middle. Quinn stands by her side and they both look at Rachel, however everyone thinks they are looking at Brittany.

'We did something, and at the time we didn't realise what was happening but we were hurting someone, someone we care a lot about, so we want to try and make it up to them, this is only the beginning of a very long and overdue apology' And with that said by Quinn, Santana starts strumming the guitar and the song starts.

(San, _Quinn, _**both)**

I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time

Santana has a sad look on her face as she sings, it takes everyone back to see all her emotions written across her face, regret, sorrow, pain and was that love? But Santana kept her eyes locked on Brittany and Rachel as she started to hum with Quinn.

**Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm**

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
_**It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down**_  
Now I don't know what to be without you around_

As Quinn sings Rachel takes in a deep breath that no one sees, there's tears in the hazel and brown eyes before her and she can see the two girls struggling to keep them in, their voices blend well together when they sing.

**And we know it's never simple, never easy  
**_Never a clean break_**, no one here to save me**  
_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_  
**  
And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to**

Santana actually feels the pain as she breaths in, the lyrics have truth to them, ever since her one girl officially broke up with her and the other may not be official but has left because of the pain caused she has been finding hard to breath, especially when she's one of them or both of them.

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_  
**People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out**  
**Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out**

Quinn looks at them a tear spilling over on to her cheek as she sings with Santana, Brittany watches her two girlfriends a miniscule smile in place as they do something to try and say sorry to Rachel. Brittany looks to Rachel and sees the diva biting her lip but apart from that you couldn't tell what the diva was thinking.

**And we know it's never simple, never easy**  
Never a clean break**, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand  
**  
**And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to**

As Quinn sings these words she nods in agreement, the diva had been open letting them get to know as much of her as possible, but they never did get the opportunity to fully get know the diva they only ever got to know her half way. They thought that had been enough that they had known everything about, what a mistake they had made. It was a the same for Quinn when she breaths in she feels the loss of two girls she loves so much and yet can't have anything to do with her because she has caused them pain.

**It's two a.m.**, feelin' like I **just lost a friend**  
Hope you know **it's not easy, easy for me  
It's two a.m.,** feelin' like **I just lost a friend**  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me

**And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh  
**  
**I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to**

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry

As Quinn and Santana sing the final words, both staring at their girls to get across how much they mean them they both have tears dripping down their cheeks, Quinn wiped hers away because she can, but Santana has to keep playing she doesn't mind though, she doesn't care that the glee club get to see her so emotional, so upset, it only helps to get the message across better.

Once the girls had finished singing the confused glee club started to clap but all Santana and Quinn did was look over at the diva and Brittany. Santana puts the guitar back in its stand and takes the time to wipe her eyes while her back is to the rest of the club, she then turns and sits down with Quinn sitting next to her. At the end of glee when everyone had left but the four girls Rachel stood up and walked over to Santana and Quinn a small smile in place.

'Girls that was amazing and thank you' Rachel said with a smile and then left with Brittany who smiled and waved at the two girls. Rachel got into bed that night with one thing going through her head 'maybe there is hope yet' she says to herself.

Friday morning Rachel woke up with a bad feeling but shook it off and continued with her morning routine getting up and doing her normal workout before getting her morning shower. She walked down her stairs she got a banana and a shake for her breakfast, then she heard a beep of a horn outside telling her that Brittany was outside. She ran happily out her door and jumped in to the car, the feelings she had this morning leaving her immediately.

Rachel smiled at Brittany 'morning.'

Brittany smiled back straight away 'morning Rae'

They get to school and get to their lockers, Rachel nodded a civil hello to Santana and Quinn who smiled and waved at them as they walked past. Rachel and Brittany had a shared Spanish class first period so they made their way to it, Mercedes and Tina came up the other side of Rachel and all four started to chat happily and joke around.

In Spanish class Brittany sat next to Rachel but they weren't allowed to talk so they settled for passing notes every now and then.

_Why is Mr Schue's hair always kinda greasy?_

Brittany passed her note to Rachel who giggled at it.

_I don't know maybe he keeps the grease to feed the elves coach Sylvester say live in there._

Rachel responds Brittany quietly giggles and nods before her face becomes serious.

_Next period have you got a free?_

Brittany bites her lip before sending the note over to Rachel, who raises and eyebrow when she reads it but scribbles her reply and passes the note back.

_Yeah why?_

Brittany has a smile ghosting at her lips but doesn't let it escape as she writes out her reason.

_I have one to I was wondering if we could meet at the choir room?_

She passed it to Rachel hoping her shaking and nervousness were left unseen, however Rachel did see it and couldn't help but think it was cute. She took the note and read, instead of sending her response she looked up at Brittany who had been watching, waiting for her response. She locked eyes with her and nodded with a small smile in place. Brittany beamed at her, which only made Rachel smile even wider.

Rachel exits Spanish before Brittany and makes her way to her locker, as Brittany did the same, it had been decided that they would get their stuff and meet in the choir room. Rachel couldn't help but notice the bad feeling she was getting again like she had this morning when she woke up, but then she thought about meeting Brittany and the only feeling she was happiness and joy as she made her way to the choir room.

Brittany gets into the choir room first and she is a ball of excited and nervous energy all rolled into one as she waited for Rachel to turn up. She way by the piano jumping from one foot to the other, humming isn't she lovely because she hadn't been able to get it out of her head since she had heard it yesterday morning. Brittany's head shot up when the choir room door opened and then Rachel walked in a nervous and shy smile on her face. She closed the door behind her and made her way to the piano bench and sat down on it.

They messed about for Rachel playing tunes on the piano as Brittany danced around and had fun, the both of them laughing eyes lit with pure joy. Brittany sits down on the bench next to Rachel wiped from her dancing but full on beaming, Rachel still giggling happily. Brittany watches her a smile on her face.

'I've missed this' Brittany says as Rachel slows the tune she was playing to a calming melody.

'I've missed this to Brittany, more then it shows' Rachel replies as her fingers run over the different keys she needs. Brittany smiles and watches Rachel's fingers move.

'Will you teach me summert Rae?' Brittany asks with a slight pout just to make sure Rachel says yes.

Rachel stops playing and looks to Brittany and sees the face she can't help but laugh at the girl before nodding. 'Yeah okay I'll teach you how to play something just copy me' Rachel says and places her fingers on the keys, she waits for Brittany to do the same and when she does, she moves her fingers slowly watching Brittany's fingers to make sure she is doing right. After Brittany messes up on a part for the fifth time Rachel stops she stands up and behind Brittany placing her hands over the top. They both jump as a shock jumps through both of them at the touch.

'Here like this' Rachel says as she guides Brittany's hand and fingers through the harder part. Brittany smiles as she plays the part correctly, she looks up at Rachel who is smiling down at her their hands still touching. Their eyes lock and tension fills the room, before Brittany can do anything though Rachel moves her hands and steps away. She sits back next to her and places her hands back on the keys.

'Ready to run through again?' Rachel asks looking up through her eyelashes at Brittany.

Brittany nods 'yeah now I know how to do that part I think I can play it' and so they both start at the exact same time and they play the song all the way through. Brittany claps when they finish absolutely beaming and she looks at Rachel. 'I did Rae, I played it on my own, I did it' Brittany exclaim proud of herself. Rachel watches with a proud smile and nods.

'Yeah Brit you did, and you played it well.' Rachel told her proudly. Brittany turns to look at her and their eyes lock. Rachel swallows hard as her mouth runs dry, they can both see the love in each other's eyes. Both sets of eyes flicker to the other girls lips and back up. Rachel licks her lips and Brittany watches the move intently, the tension grows thick.

Brittany's about to lean in when an alarm goes off, they both jump a little and look around, it's not the usual fire alarm. They hear people running and then an automated voice comes over the speakers of the school.

'please evacuate the school, the school is in lock down, there is a shooter on the loose' Rachel rolls her eyes at the crappy message before kicking into action.

Rachel grabs Brittany's hand and pulls her out of the choir room, she sprints through the hall way pulling Brittany behind her until they get to the car park, Rachel sees Santana standing by the stairs to the entrance at the top staring at the school, they run over. Rachel sees Santana let out a breath and relief flood her face as she saw them. Rachel looked around. It looked everyone was out but where was Quinn? Rachel turned back to the school and the Santana.

'Where's Quinn? She would have come straight to us' Rachel stated. Santana and Brittany look to the school and then back at Rachel; Santana has a look in her eye that makes Rachel's mouth run dry with fear. She looks at the school; the police had arrived now and were standing idle talking to each other. Rachel swallows and then before she knows what she's doing she runs past a policeman and straight into school, ignoring her name being shouted by Santana and Brittany.

Brittany holds Santana back from running in as well.

'San stop, calm down, she's going to be okay, she'll find Quinn and they will come out fine, please don't leave me' Santana calms down when she hears Brittany's plea at the end and turns to hug her. After they break apart they turn to look at the school silently.

Seven minutes later they hear a gunshot.

**I'm sorry but that's how had planned it from the start, please don't hate me, I have been in two minds about the way I wanted this story to go and that's why it took so long, but I decided I should stick to my plan, the next chapter will be up in a couple of days I promise.**

**Please, please, please review they mean so much to me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I finished this up as fast as i could, i hoped you liked the last chapter and don't all hate me for it. I wrote as quick as i could so i could get this up for you.**

**I want to thank everyone that has reviewed and added this to their favourites and alert lists it means so much to me and gives me this inspiration to carry on with the story.**

**ALL mistakes are mine and i apologise for them now. I do NOT own any of glee only the storyline.**

**So lets read. **

Rachel ran through the corridor only one thought going through her mind: **get to Quinn**. She carried on running she turned a corner and saw Quinn backing up to a locker she was staring at something in front of her and that's when Rachel saw the gun pointing at Quinn. Rachel took off in full sprint to get to Quinn just as she got there and turned to face the shooter grabbing Quinn's arms the gun shot sounded out. The momentum that had built up as she ran took her and Quinn sideways and made them fall into a classroom. Rachel kicked the door shut as Quinn got up.

'Are you okay?' Rachel asked checking Quinn over from the floor with her eyes.

'Yeah I'm okay are you?' Rachel only gave a nod as she got up she noticed there was a fire exit, she looked back to the door that lead to the corridor and the fire exit and then grabbed Quinn's hand pulling her to the exit. Once she got there she opened it and pushed Quinn towards it.

'I want you to run Quinn, run and don't look back, Santana and Britt are waiting, I'll be behind you, but just run and don't look back.'

'But you are going to be behind right?' Quinn asks checking Rachel's face. Rachel takes her hand in her own.

'I'll be behind you, now you need to go.' Rachel says pushing Quinn out the door. Quinn nods and takes off running. Rachel watches her get round the corner before closing the door and walking towards the door leading to the corridor. Before she gets to it she goes to the radiator bending down and putting something through the pipe going through the wall once she's done that she stands up again. She opens the door and exits it slowly. She gets to the middle of the walkway before turning and facing the shooter.

'Hello Jacob'

'Hello Rachel, I see that I got you then' he says pointing to Rachel's right lower stomach where her top had turned a red crimson.

'Yes unfortunately you did get me, a shame really' Rachel says while taking off the zip up hoody she was wearing and tying it around her wound. Wincing at the pain but making sure it's tight.

'Indeed it is, but why?'

'Because I really didn't want to die a virgin' Rachel explains.

'Hmm that definitely is a shame'

'How about we make a deal?'

'Like what?' Jacob asks interest and eagerness showing in his features.

Meanwhile outside Quinn runs round the front of the school everyone sees her but she runs straight to Santana and Brittany who are waiting next to but not with the other glee kids. As soon as she reaches them she grabs them both in a hug and holds them tight. Both girls hug back just as tight, they pull back and both look her over to make sure she's okay. Brittany looks around and then at Quinn.

'Where's Rach?' is all she says pulling out of the girls arms. Quinn turns around looking at where she just came from.

'She's meant to be behind me she said she would be' Quinn says her eyes growing wide and looking at where she had come from with panic her head shaking franticly 'she's meant to be there.'

'Quinn did you make her promise to be behind you?' Santana asks all three girls looking at the school now their eyes all sparkling with unshed tears.

'No i just asked her if she would be behind me i didn't get her to promise'

'God Dammit you should of got her to promise Quinn she would never have broken a promise to one of us! Shit!' Santana shouts.

'San calm down when I left she said she was okay, so she must still be okay so stop worrying'

'Quinn couldn't of done anything anyway Rachel was only thinking to protect Quinn not herself, she would of done it with either one of us.' Brittany says Santana sighs and nods.

'I'm sorry Quinn i didn't mean to snap at you'

'It's fine San i understand.'

**Carmel High**

Shelby was just finishing up the marking of her music class, sat in the teacher's lounge, when one of her colleagues put the TV on.

_**News just in a shooter has taken over Mckinely High School, most students got out and are now out on the parking lot with the staff trying to calm the situation. Just minutes ago one lucky girl managed to escape the shooter her name is Quinn Fabray. She has said that she does not want to talk about it but the information we do know is that there is one other student stuck inside with shooter apparently they went in to save their friend, we do not know the students identity because the blonde refuses to talk to us. The police and ambulance have just turned up, we will keep you posted.**_

Shelby didn't hear much after that she grabbed her coat and bag, students work forgotten, and ran out of the building to her car and raced to Mckinely. Once she got there she jumped out of her car forgetting to shut the door. She ran through the crowd, she noticed Quinn being checked out in an ambulance whilst talking to a police officer, she ran to the closest police officer she could find.

'Excuse me could you tell me any information that you know'

'I'm sorry miss but i can't tell you anything'

'look I'm parent to one of the students here please can you just tell me something, i know that there is a student still in there please do you know the name? The sex? Anything?'

'we know it's a female miss, but that is all for now' The officer said an apologetic look on his face Shelby started to calm herself knowing that are many females at the school and the possibility of her daughter being the female student in there. Then she noticed the police officer listening to his radio.

'What, what is it?' she asked her eyes scanning his face franticly.

'We've found out the girls name' The officer said seeming hesitant to tell her.

'Please, please i need to know it could be my daughter in there please just tell me'

'Her name, Miss its Rachel Berry' the officer said.

'no' Shelby said shaking her head 'no' she said stumbling back the police officer tried to grab her arm but she pushed him away 'no it can't be her please no.' She turns to face the school and starts to run toward it when she's grabbed from behind. 'My daughters in there let me go please she needs help, let me go!' Shelby shouted everyone started to face the commotion Shelby had tears coming down her face. Then she heard a voice in her ear. Mr Schuester was holding onto her.

'You need to calm down, what Rachel needs right now is for you to keep yourself safe, she's okay Quinn said when she left that they hadn't been hurt, there hasn't been any other shots sound out'

Just as he finished three shots sounded out quickly, everyone ducked and gasped. 'Oh god no' came from Shelby as she tried to run for the school again but Will stopped her and held tight taking her to one side. Quinn was back standing with Santana and Brittany next to the rest of glee all of them were staring at the school building most of the girls with tears dripping down their cheeks.

**With Rachel and Jacob**

'_Like what?'_

'well if you empty your gun we'll go into that classroom' she says pointing to the one she and Quinn went into. 'Sit down by radiator and I'll let you take my V' Rachel said as sexily as she could manage without throwing up.

Jacob smiled like a man that had just won the world he nodded eagerly and started to move towards the classroom.

'ah ah ah' he stops and looks at her confused 'lose the bullets' she says with a smirk he does as she says and fires of the rest of his bullets which happen to be three. Then he walks into the classroom. Rachel guides him to where she wants him to sit. She looks at him and has to swallow down the vile rising in her throat as she takes in the site of a very excited Jacob in front of her. She checks her stomach, she knows she's losing a lot of blood but she has to power through, if not for her then for her girls and her family. She slides down straddles him feeling his stiffness against her makes her want to vomit right there and then and she almost does but manages to keep it in. She starts to lean in towards his lips her hands going behind him so she can support herself. Their lips are a breath apart when Jacob hears two clicks and then feels something around both wrists he looks down and sees that his wrists have been handcuffed.

'Where did you get those from?'

'The police man i ran past wasn't very perceptive' was all Rachel said as she slid off of him and leant against the wall resting her head against it and pulling her knees up wincing as a shot of pain passed through her. Jacob noticed it though and decided he had to ask.

'Why did you do it?' Rachel's head rolled to look at him with a raised eyebrow, so Jacob continued 'why did you save Quinn, she has caused you the same amount of pain she has me so why would you save her?' Jacob says Rachel looks at him, a smile plays on her lips and then she looks forward.

'She's hurt me more then she could have ever hurt you Jacob' Rachel states and she roles her head to look at him again, Jacob waits for her to carry on. 'I'm in love with her' she said the shock showed on his face 'we went out together but while i was with her she didn't want anyone else to know so she carried on being mean to me at school, i understood that, but there were times when we would hang out and she would be moody or get angry and she would lash out at me and be mean to me again and i couldn't cope with it so i broke up with her, the day i sang grenade, i chose that song for a reason, it told her i couldn't cope with it anymore and that it was over but i still loved her and would still protect her no matter what, and that's what i did i protected her'

'That's amazing you know protecting her like that even though she hurt you, i admire you.' Jacob said, she smiled at him and then looked forward, coughed a little and tasted blood in her mouth she sighed and pulled her phone out.

**In the car park**

Brittany stood staring at the school building she was one of the only people that wasn't crying, she couldn't, she had to be brave, for Quinn, Santana and especially Rachel. She felt a vibrating on her leg and realised it was her phone she pulled it out saw the caller ID, she answered it quickly.

'Rachel?' she asked everyone turned to her.

'Hey Britt' was all she got back.

'Are you okay? Are you hurt?' Brittany asks worry all over her voice. Rachel leans her head back on the wall and closes her eyes feeling slightly tired.

'That's not important right now.'

'Important Rachel of course it's important' Brittany says eyes widening at what Rachel was saying the rest of glee were trying to get closer, so they could hear the conversation better, Santana and Quinn were the closest ones.

'Britt i need you need to find a policeman is there one nearby?' Rachel says she could feel Jacob looking at her and herself getting weaker, her hoody was soaked and the carpet was starting to get stained underneath her, Rachel knew she only had a short amount of time.

'Yeah there's one sitting with your mom and Mr Schue'

'My mom's here? Actually Britt ignore that you need to go to the policeman'

Brittany nodded then realised Rachel couldn't see 'okay Rae I'm going over now'

Rachel smiled knowing Brittany probably nodded and then realised what she needed to speak. 'okay honey when you reach the policeman can you tell me'

'Okay' Brittany made her way to the police officer 'I'm there now' she said facing them Mr Schue and Shelby looked at her the policeman turned.

'Okay you need to tell him it's me you're talking to okay?'

'Yeah' she says and looks directly at the policeman 'Hey Mr policeman officer, I'm talking to Rachel the girl that's inside the school' as soon as they hear this, the policeman turns to fully face her and Shelby and Mr Schue stand up.

'Okay miss carry on we're listening'

'Okay they're listening'

'Great i want you tell them that we are in room 301 on the corridor with the library and when they get there tell them to shout my name and i will slide a book out to show them which room okay?'

Brittany nodded and relayed everything back word for word Rachel listened just in case. The police officer ran off to sort everything out once she had finished. Shelby was busy hugging Will so Brittany headed back to the group she sat on the curb her back to the school.

'Rach?' Rachel took a breath tasting blood in her mouth she tried to swallow it down but only got more in return.

'Yeah sweetie?' Rachel asked

'Can you stay on the phone for a little longer?' Santana and Quinn sat down in front of Brittany and they each locked eyes with the other.

'I'll stay on as long as possible Britt' Rachel said knowing she would have to leave earlier because she was becoming too weak and finding it harder to breath.

'Do you remember when we all went ice skating?'

'The four of us, of course I do' Rachel said smiling at the memory, Brittany smiled on the other end and Quinn and Santana shared a look then looked back to Brittany with shy smiles.

'Yeah and Q and S couldn't get the hang of it' Brittany said

Rachel chuckled 'they kept falling over'

'yeah and Santana got a bruised ass' Brittany said laughing as Santana blushed, but then she went serious and Rachel knew what was coming next. 'What did we do after we went ice skating Rae?'

Rachel cleared her throat 'I took you to the park your mom had helped me set up a surprise picnic with all your favourite foods in the band stand.'

'Yeah and what did we do when we got there?'

'We sat there and talked, we laughed and joked'

'We talked, laughed and joked but we didn't argue or shout at each other did we?'

'No Britt there were no arguments' Rachel said smiling at the memory as tears slid from her eyes.

'What did we do after the meal?'

'We walked to see the ducks all together we carried on talking, smiling and being happy'

'Yeah we fed the ducks for a bit and we were just us and then where did we go?' Rachel swallowed hard tears coming down her face harder now, as she remembered. She started to feel herself getting even weaker, Jacob carried on watching her, feeling slightly disgusted with himself now.

'We went back to yours' Rachel said 'Your parents had gone away for the weekend after your mom helped me set everything up' Rachel smiled as much as she could at the memory, she knew she would need to stop talking soon before Brittany caught on to her being injured.

'Yeah what did we do when we got back to mine?'

'We went to your room'

'But what did we do?'

'Nothing, we lay on the bed you held me from the front Quinn was holding you from behind and her fingers were entwined with mine on your waist Santana was holding me from behind and was holding your hand on my waist, we were all touching somehow'

'And what did we do then?' Brittany said wiping the tears that were on her cheek away and looking at both Quinn and Santana and they were doing the same.

'We went to sleep right there with each other, holding each other in some way, being ourselves.' Rachel said calmly, she knew she had to go now she was starting to find it too hard to breath.

'That's my favourite memory Rach, it always has been' Rachel nods smiling with tears going down her cheeks.

'Yeah... mine to sweetie mine to, Britt i have to go'

'Okay' Brittany nodded

'Britt?'

'Yeah Rae?'

'I love you sweetie so much' Rachel said wiping her cheeks.

'I love you to Rachel I'll see you soon right'

'Of course' Rachel said with a smile 'tell Q and S i love them to'

'I will and they love you.'

'I know' and with that Rachel put the phone down. She leant her head back and tried to catch her breath. She could feel herself getting tired and fought against her eyelids not wanting to give in. Jacob watched and was about to say something when they heard a shout come from the corridor. Rachel's head rolled to look out of the door to where the shout came from.

'RACHEL!' she heard, realising it was probably the police officers she grabbed one of the books that had been knocked onto the floor in everyone's haste and slid it out into the corridor, hearing it thunk against the wall on the opposite side, then she heard stamping feet running towards her.

'Rachel?' came from Jacob and Rachel turned to look at him leaning back against the wall again. 'I'm sorry' he said when he knew he had her attention. She smiled a small smile at him and gave a little nod, feeling weak she didn't feel she could get the words out properly. Then up to six police officers ran into the room.

'It's about time you got here.' Rachel got out with a teasing smile even though she was fighting to keep her eyes open. One of the male members got Jacob up from the floor after unhooking him from the radiator.

'Hey these are my handcuffs' he said.

'Well then you are really not perceptive' Rachel said moving her hand to wipe the blood from her mouth.

'Okay little miss we're gonna get you out now, I'll have to carry you though, is that okay?'

'I really don't care' Rachel said breathing heavily. Jacob had left the room with two policemen. As he left the school one arm being held by a policeman each, cheers erupted from all of the students when they saw them come through the door.

The glee club clapped but weren't that focused on him they wanted to make sure Rachel was okay.

'where is she?' Tina asked.

'Oh you know Rachel she probably wants to make a dramatic entrance' Kurt said jokingly trying to lighten the mood but only received glares in return.

Inside the policeman that had talked to Rachel picked her up, Rachel whimpered in pain the movement making her dizzy aswell, she was trying to keep her breathing controlled but was losing the battle. The police woman that had arrived with the others looked at the floor.

'Gary?' she said and the police office looked at her then where she was looking on the floor and saw the big patch of blood and the hoody soaked with blood wrapped around her.

'She's lost more blood than i thought we need to get her out now.' The woman nodded and they started to walk quickly through the halls.

'Hey little lady so what's your name?' the Gary said obviously knowing her name but wanting to keep her awake, Rachel understood what he was doing.

'It's Rachel... Rachel.. Berry' she answers letting her eyes slide closed for a few seconds and opening them.

'I'm Gary and this is Robin' He says Rachel nods.

'So what do you want to do when you grow up?'

'Be... on... Broadway' is their answer as Rachel's breathing becomes harder and she starts to get to tired, her lids drifting further down her eyes as she fights to stay awake.

'Is that your dream Rachel to be on Broadway?' Robin asks trying to keep her awake as well.

'no... be with... Britt...Quinn... and San' is all she says before Rachel gives in and lets the darkness take over her left arm that had been around her waist flops out into the air.

Robin radio's out 'Okay we need a stretcher outside the entrance immediately the girl has a serious shot wound to her lower right stomach and has lost a lot of blood, she will need a blood transfusion. She is unconscious and her breathing is shallow and irregular, not sure about heart beat at present because we are moving.'

As soon as the message is through a police officer runs to the ambulance, the entire parking lot stops cheering and watches as stretcher is wheeled to the main entrance.

'Oh no' comes from Quinn as a whimper as her eyes tear up she looks away from the door.

'SHIT! NO, NO WAY!' comes from Santana as angry and upset tears escape her eyes. Kurt's hand shoots to his mouth and tears drip down his cheek. Tina cries as Mike holds her Mercedes stares at the doors with blurred vision a she cries, the guys try to hide the fact that they have tears dripping down their cheeks but don't do it well, Shelby is being held back from running by Will as they both cry, And Brittany she stares at the door with a blank expression, her hands curled into fists and her nails digging into her skin but not braking it, her teeth and jaw subtly clenched, she doesn't speak a word just watches.

The stretcher gets to the main entrance and Gary rushes out placing Rachel on it, Robin leaves after Gary they rush Rachel up the steps placing the stretch on the ground once up there and roll the stretcher to the ambulance quickly. That's when Brittany moves she runs up to Robin who is following behind them quickly knowing that she has to go in the ambulance.

'Hey police woman?' Brittany shouts Robin looks at her as Brittany falls into step with her, they carry on walking. 'Can i go with her, I'm her girlfriend, please, let me go with her.' Brittany says Robin looks at her as they carry on walking, everyone is watching and Santana and Quinn watch in shock.

'What's your name honey?' Robin asks thinking about Rachel's last words.

'Brittany, I'm Brittany' was her answer and Robin nods.

'Come on then i have a feeling Rachel would want you with her.' Robin says and everyone watches as the two women got into the ambulance with Rachel.

The glee club snap out of their shock and run to their cars all sharing a lift except Santana and Quinn who went in Santana's car, Mr Schue gave Shelby a lift to the hospital.

In the ambulance Brittany's head was lying next to Rachel's and she held her left hand her eyes looking at their fingers entwined and she spoke.

'Please Rachel, please keep fighting for me, we need you here, San, Quinn and me or is it I? See look Rach we need you, not just for speaking lessons though, because we love you, i know we had a hard time showing it you but we do Rachel, We love you so much, i don't think we'll cope without you Rachel. We _need_ you it's not just a want it's a need, please just keep fighting for me, for Quinn, Santana and for us, you said we'll see each other soon at the end of that call, I'm taking that as a promise Rachel, so do not brake it Rae, I _love_ you' Robin watched as Brittany spoke to Rachel and a tear dripped down her cheek, she wiped it away quickly, she made herself promise to phone her girlfriend when she got off even if it was just to say i love you.

Robin leant forward 'she's a fighter' she said looking over Rachel's face Brittany's eyes leaving their hands to go to Robin's face, Robin looked at her and continued 'she's going to fight for you, I know it'

'How?' Brittany asks in a whisper to scared to speak fully.

'When we were trying to keep her awake we asked her what she wanted to do when she was older, she answered Broadway, I asked if that was her dream.' Robin took a breath and Brittany stared at her intently for a few seconds before going back to looking at her and Rachel's entwined fingers on the bed. 'Broadways always been her dream ever since i knew her' Brittany said.

'So why then when i asked did she say it wasn't?' she said Brittany's eyes snapped to hers scanning them for any lies, Robin smiled and carried on, 'She said her dream wasn't Broadway it was to be with Quinn, Santana and you, Brittany, that's what she told us her dream was and those were her last words.' Robin watched as Brittany's eyes filled up with tears after seeing the truth and honesty written in Robin's eyes.

They got Rachel straight into the ER, Brittany sat in the waiting room, waiting for the others, as well as news on Rachel. Robin was outside talking to another police officer. When Santana and Quinn ran and took the seats either side of Brittany grabbing a hand each, the rest of glee club ran in along with Mr Schue and Shelby soon after they all took seats around the girls, all needing the quiet support and the closeness. It was an hour later when a doctor finally came in, she gave them all a small smile.

'Are you all here for Rachel Berry?' she asks, she gets nods in response.

'They got the bullet out and have given her a blood transfusion, she lost a lot of blood, she's stable at the moment but unconscious we don't know when she will wake up and we will have to keep an eye on her' The doctor says, there's a collective sigh of relief that floods the room and the doctors about to leave when Brittany stands up.

'Excuse me, but are we allowed to see her?'

The doctor gives Brittany a soft smile and nods 'she's allowed visitors' and with that the doctor leaves. Just then Robin walks in and smiles at them.

'I have some good news, Jacob has been sent down for attempted murder and has pleaded guilty.' Robin explains and the glee cheer, happy with both sets of news.

Brittany walks to Robin and smiles 'Rachel's stable and she's allowed visitors, you were right, and thank you.'

'For what?' Robin asks confused.

'For being with her when i couldn't be, and for what you said in the ambulance, it really helped so thank you'

Robin smiled softly at Brittany 'It was no problem, actually my honour, she's Lima's hero and I got to help her and the people she loved in their time of need, that's why i do my job, why i love it so much.' Brittany smiled back and then hugged Robin. Robin was surprised by the sudden action but hugged back anyway. Brittany pulled back and smiled excitedly.

'I'm going to go see her now, she'll need someone there to keep her out of trouble' Robin chuckled and nodded and Brittany ran out of the room Santana and Quinn following her.

When they got to the room, Brittany hesitantly put her hand on the door took a breath and pushed it open and what the three girls saw in the room made them breathless and tears spring to their eyes.

**I struggled writing this chapter with having tears well up in my eyes, especially with the bits containing Brittany. I went through it to edit bits and by the end i had tears down my cheeks. I hope you guys like this chapter and it would mean so much to me if you would review it :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I wrote this as quick as I could, work kept getting in the way, I hope I don't let you down with it. I hope you all liked or well I dunno if you could like the last chapter but hey ho.**

**I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has added this story their alerts and favourites list, I also want to say a humungous thank you to everyone who took their time and reviewed it for me, it definitely kept me writing the story.**

**I do NOT own glee, I only own this storyline and the mistakes that are in it, which I apologise for now.**

Brittany walked in slowly her eyes focused on her little diva, Santana and Quinn follow in silently both not moving their eyes from the small brunette. The little diva looked tiny in the bed and so pale, tubes we all over her body and there was a melodic heart beat on the machine and the drip hung up next to her. They could see a slight bulge where the small girl's stomach is. Brittany took a seat on Rachel's right hand side taking the hand and entwining their fingers leaning her head against the pillow and looking at their hands like in the ambulance. Santana took up Rachel's left hand side and held her hand. Quinn sat next to Santana and just stared at the bed her hand resting just before Rachel's leg but she's not touching it.

The girls never left the brunettes side, the rest of the members that could cope with seeing Rachel, came to see her, they could only stay ten minutes without out crying and having to leave the room. Shelby came in and took the seat next to Brittany, the girls never said a word to anyone, not even each other, they only offered silent support but couldn't manage anything else.

Rachel's site came into focus the bright light hurting her eyes, she closed them quickly and opened them again, it took her a few attempts until her eyes were okay. She looked around the room, it was white and the lights were bright.

'fuck Britt's gonna murder me if I'm dead' She looked around again and started noticing more things, she used her hands to tuck her hair behind her ears and moved to sit up to get a better look around. There was a consistent beep that was starting to get on her nerves, she located it only to find out that it was the machine to keep an eye on your heart beat, she's not sure what they're called, she's going to have to find out later. She carries on looking around and sees chairs surround her, one has a bag onit, she can see a candy bar wrapper sticking out of it and smiles because that's Brittany's favourite candy. She bends down to have a closer look and realises she's standing now, she raises an eyebrow, surely she shouldn't be doing that. She turns around and comes face to face with a bed, she walks towards it slowly and sees that someone is in it, she reaches her hand out to touch them, to wake them so she could ask what was going on, but then she sees the face of the person in the bed, the girl in the bed, the girl with brown hair in the bed, the petite girl with brown hair and is sleeping in the bed, and then she gasps because that petite girl sleeping in the bed is her.

She looks down at herself holding her hands up for inspection, then sliding them down her body, her eyes are wide and her breath short, she realises that the breathing isn't affecting her, it's just a habit. She looks around again and realises that the chairs aren't empty, they have people occupying them, her eyes are adjusting quickly to the light now and she soon realises who these people are. First she see Santana, she's staring at their hands which are joined together, she's squeezing tight and her face is screwed up and tears have welled up and fallen from her normally dry eyes. Then she sees Shelby, her mom, she's got a hand on Rachel's leg her thumb rubbing her shin methodically, her mom's eye's are looking off into the distance but yet is still staring at Rachel's peaceful face. Brittany's next to her mom, she has her head next to Rachel's on the pillow, she looks to be mumbling to herself, she's staring intently at their entwined fingers. Then Rachel sees Quinn, she doesn't expect what she sees though, Quinn isn't touching her, her hand is a few inches from her leg, her eyes are full of emotion, pain, hatred and most importantly, guilt and self loathing.

Rachel realises Quinn blames herself for this, blames herself for what Jacob did, Rachel goes to talk to her but realises she was never going to get through anyway. She continues looking at the four a never ending cycle as she goes from one face to another and yet neither of them move, like they are frozen there, as if they were statues. Then she realises something has changed, the consistent beep, it was slowing down, she turned to look at the machine and realised the lines weren't where they were meant to be, they were getting smaller, Rachel looked to her body and at her chest, it was barely rising and falling. Then there it was that one long continues beep, she was flat lining.

Santana's head shot up hearing the noise, her eyes snapped to the machine.

'No! No, no, no, no, no, NO!' She shouted tears coming into her eyes, Rachel's eyes welled up at the scene, Brittany's and Quinn's head snapped up and their eyes were glued to the machine, they couldn't do anything else, they couldn't help. Doctors came running into the room with nurses who started pulling the three girls and Shelby out of the room, Santana struggled all the way shouting abuse at the nurses and pleading with Rachel not to leave her.

Rachel was looking from her girls, to her body and then to the doctors, two nurses wheeled in a defibulater, the doctors rip off Rachel's gown, Rachel cringed and looked away for a moment when she saw her body on display to the doctors, and the bandage that her blood had started to seep through. She looked back, they had placed the pads they needed on her body and were rubbing the others together.

One of the doctors shouted charge, there was a weird noise for a second and then the metal hit the pads on her and her body jumped. Rachel stood there and a painful shock went through, she gritted her teeth in determination as she watched, willing for herself to just get back in the body and live.

'Charge!' the doctor shouted again, rubbing the pads together again for a few seconds before bringing them down to meet her body. Rachel's hand touched her body's hand as the shock went through, she gasped at the higher voltage. 'One more time come on, charge!' he brought the pads down on her again and her body arched, she felt the same pain shoot through her as she held her bodies hand but nothing. 'We're going to have to call it' the doctor said, sorrow in his eyes.

'NO!' was screamed from the door Rachel looked up to see Santana stood there, a nurse was trying to push her out but Santana had a firm grip on the wall. 'NO! Come on Rachel, your not meant to leave us yet, your meant to graduate, we're meant to move to New York and your gonna be a big star, we'll get married and have a kid each, we'll be a happy family, you are not leaving us' the Latina sobs out. Rachel watches with sad eyes as one of the girls she loves brakes down. Then she grits her teeth and looks at her body, glaring at it, a determined look enters her eye again as she jumps on the bed and crawls so she's on top of the body. She closes her eyes and will herself to go back in.

'Come on they need me, they need me to stay alive for them, and I need them, I am not giving up, I will live' and then everything's dark again.

All the doctors turn to look at the heart monitor as they hear a faint beep. They watch it closely and then it comes again. 'She's back!' the one that had done the shocking shouts, Santana runs in straight away and grabs the hand she was holding, kissing it and then Rachel's forehead and brushing her fingers through Rachel's hair.

'That's it, That's my girl, fight for us Rachel, please, we need you here, me, Britt and Quinn, we need you more than anything, I don't think we'll be able to survive without you in our lives, mi estrella'

Brittany and Quinn run in after her, quickly followed by Shelby, Brittany grabs Rachel's hand again and leans her chin on Rachel's pillow.

'You keep your promise Rachel, you need to keep it, do you understand, you need to come back to us, I need you to come back to me, I still need to learn so much, and the person to teach me is you Rachel, I love you so much it's unreal, Santana and Quinn do to, so does the whole glee club, we all need you in some way, you're the captain of glee club, they need their leader, you're our true love and we need you forever, and one day when we have our children, they will need a person to call mommy, and that person is you Rachel. Your our shining star Rae, you cannot leave us.'

Quinn sits back down in her chair and this time does place her hand on Rachel's leg, instead of speaking she thinks to herself:

_Please, Rachel, please, please don't leave us, I wouldn't be able to cope without you, I wouldn't be able to live without you there to guide me, we all need you here to guide us Rachel, every single one of us, I love you Rachel, so much it hurts sometimes, I am so sorry I got you put here, this is all my fault, just please make it back to us Rachie._

The girls settled down in their seats again and stayed silent. Shelby went to get everyone food, so their strength was up, the girls never even looked at her in response.

Four days went by, they had, had a few scares but nothing as serious as the first day. Brittany never left Rachel's side her hand stayed in Rachel's even when she ate, she slept with her head next to Rachel's and whispered to her every night telling her how much she loved her, how much Rachel meant to her, how much they all needed her.

Quinn and Santana had only left once, that was to get clothes and food that would keep so that they could eat, and to tell their parents what had happened.

The glee club visited often, Noah being one that was there ever day no matter what; he even brought his guitar a couple of times and sang a couple of songs for her, knowing his little Jew sister would love it.

Shelby had, had to go so that she could make sure everything was sorted with Beth, she stayed one night but couldn't stay the rest, so made sure to come and visit when she could and stay as long as possible.

Santana was holding Rachel's hand and her arm was on the bed her head leant against it. Brittany was in her normal position with her head on the pillow her eyes focused on their hands. Quinn was staring at Rachel's face and her hand was a few inches from her leg again, the door creaked open and in stepped Noah, Mercedes and Kurt. Quinn moved to look at them, Santana didn't move having fallen asleep and Brittany's eyes only flickered to them for a second and then back to her hands.

'Hey has there been any improvements?' Kurt asked.

'Not yet no, but she's hanging in there for us at least' Quinn said, she was the only one that would speak to anyone, but she was also the one with the least emotional eyes.

Brittany head jolted up so fast everyone thought she might have given herself whiplash, they were also stunned she'd moved from position. Quinn looked at her with concern, even though Britt couldn't see because her eyes were still on their entwined hands.

'Britts you okay?' Quinn asked. Brittany deflated and nodded placing her head back down on the pillow next to Rachel's head. Santana woke up five minutes later to see everyone chatting, Puck had brought his guitar with him this time, Santana sat up a little but kept her hand in Rachel's.

Puck began his version of sex on fire, everyone just listened to him as he played and sang his way through the song, once he had finished Kurt and Mercedes clapped.

'You know I always wondered why you never went for leading man' a croaky voice interrupted the comfortable silence they found themselves in. Everyone's head and eyes snapped to Rachel, her eyes were still closed but she had a small smile on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and sighed 'please let me be alive this time' she mumbled to herself she cleared her throat and looked around at everyone. Brittany's head had snapped up again and she was staring at Rachel with love, happiness, worry and concern.

Rachel smiled at everyone before yawning, Santana flung herself onto Rachel who yelped in pain when she did it, she hugged back anyway.

'Well at least I know it's real' Rachel mumbled under her breath and chuckled softly. Santana quickly got off of her with an apologetic face Rachel waved it off with a smile. She turned to Brittany and held her arms open. The blonde quickly climbed into them smiling.

'You kept your promise' she whispered, Rachel smiled and pulled away raising an eyebrow Brittany continued. 'You said you would see us soon, I took it as a promise and you kept it like you always do'

Rachel chuckled and faced everyone getting comfortable in the bed again, Brittany sat next to her, it was a squeeze but they managed to do it. Quinn was staring at her with tears in her eyes and a smile in place, her eyes showing emotion clearly now, happiness, love, adoration but there was also sorrow, pain and guilt. Rachel smiled at her and knew that they needed to talk.

'I better go let the docs know you awake' Puck said Rachel nodded and knew he was probably using that as an excuse to get out of the room before anyone saw his tears. Mercedes squealed and patted her legs in happiness.

'I am so glad you're awake Rach, you gave us all a big scare... a few times' Mercedes said lightly and playfully. Kurt was busy texting what, Rachel presumed, to be the rest of the club to let them know she was awake.

'Yeah... sorry about that' Rachel smiled.

'Well Rach your the talk of the town now, everyone knows about you, you're the towns hero, maybe not the way you wanted to become famous but hey ho, apparently it's all over the place in America and i swear i heard rumours of the UK knowing to.' Kurt said although he started to go off into his own thoughts at the end. Rachel just watched with a raised eyebrow and amused expression.

A few minutes later a doctor walked in, Puck following behind with slightly red eyes. 'Well Miss Berry its lovely to see you awake' he said with a gentle smile, she smiled back. Brittany had to get off the bed so that they could do the required tests. She sat there with a pout the whole time, which the whole room found amusing. 'You seem perfectly healthy, no brain damage from lack of oxygen. We called your mother to let her know you're awake and she said she would be here as soon as possible.'

'Thanks I think I should warn you, the rooms is about to get rather busy' Rachel said her amused smile still in place and happiness glowing from her eyes. The doctor smiled and nodded.

'I assure you Miss Berry that is perfectly fine, especially for our hero' he left then with a gentle smile, Rachel sighed and smiled back, turning back to look at her friends, she stopped though and moved to look at Quinn, she hadn't moved since she had woken up, hadn't even really greeted her and Rachel could see why just by looking at her.

She cleared her throat and looked at everyone 'Hey guys I'm sorry but do you mind if i speak to Quinn a sec?' She asked with an apologetic look on her face.

'Trying to be subtle about getting rid of us Berry, love ya to' Puck said with a wink, everyone chuckled and got up, leaving Quinn sat down, and they exited the room. Brittany gave one last look back at Rachel before leaving, Rachel smiled at her reassuring her she would still be her when she got back.

Rachel turned to Quinn, who avoided eye contact with her, and was once again staring at her leg. Rachel sighed watching Quinn with a slight smile.

'Quinn, look at me?' she asked but didn't get a response, 'Quinn' she tried again but Quinn just shifted uncomfortable and carried on looking at her leg. 'Please Quinn will you look at me.' That's what got her response, Quinn's head moved and she locked eyes with Rachel who smiled at her.

'It wasn't your fault Quinn, you know that right?'

Quinn took a breath in. 'Yeah it was my fault. If it hadn't been me, you wouldn't have run and got me out of the way. If i had made you promise to stay behind me, you wouldn't have gotten shot'

'Quinn...'

'I mean he was after me and yet you came and saved me got me out of the school and then got hurt yourself'

'Quinn..'

'And then I couldn't even do anything about it, I couldn't even help you, I was the one that caused him to be like that, because of the way I have treated people, I know I shouldn't have left you.'

'Quinn.'

'I mean I did, didn't I, I had to listen to you, so I ran, I didn't even look back to make sure you were behind me, I left you behind and you got shot, you're in here because of me.'

'QUINN!' Rachel shouted and Quinn finally closed her mouth and listened. 'Thank you.' Rachel said with a soft smile. She looked at Quinn and shook her head amused, before turning serious.

'Quinn, none of this was your fault, I wouldn't change any of what happened for anything, you left because i told you to, I also told you to not look back and you listened then to, I told you I was going to be behind you and you listened to me, me being in here is not your fault, it was Jacob's'

'Yeah but if I hadn't left you behind you wouldn't have gotten shot.'

Rachel sighed and looked away from hazel orbs and then back again.

'That's not true.' She explained softly, Quinn had to lean in to hear her.

'What do you mean it's not true, you weren't shot before I left you' Quinn says watching Rachel intently, Rachel closes her eyes and winces before opening them and reconnecting her eyes with Quinn, understanding flooded Quinn's face. 'You were shot, when i asked you okay and you just nodded, you were hurt, you got me to leave because you were already hurt, you didn't want me to get hurt as well'

Rachel nodded. 'I got shot when I ran in front of you and pulled you into the classroom, I couldn't tell you I as hurt because you would have stayed, I wasn't going to put you in danger, I love you to much to do that, I got you to leave, tricked you really, so that you would be safe and away from the danger, once you left I put the handcuffs that I had managed to grab from a police officer through the pipe from the radiator, once I did that i went out to meet Jacob. I made a deal with him, said that if he emptied his gun out, he could take my virginity, because i didn't want to die one'

'The three gunshots, that's what we heard... wait you aren't a virgin' Quinn says

'Yeah but Jacob didn't know that' Rachel smiled but it was gone once she started thinking about the next bit. 'I lured him into the classroom and got him sitting down in front of the pipe, I had to straddle his waist' She saw Quinn cringe at the thought, she cringed as well 'I pretended to lean in as if I was going to kiss him, while i did that i managed to get his wrist cuffed, I slid off him and that's when I called Britt' Rachel finished she looked at Quinn who's mind was racing. 'Never think any of this was your fault Quinn, because it wasn't and never has been, it was Jacob's fault for being stupid enough to think he could do it.' Rachel said with a gentle and reassuring smile on her face. Quinn smiled back happier now, the guilt and self-loathing had faded in her eyes, there may have been a little left but Rachel knew she could work it out of her girl. 'Now do I get my welcome back hug from you?' Rachel asked with a cheeky grin.

Quinn laughed and slid into the bed Rachel was in wrapping her arms around the petite girl and just soaking in the feeling of holding her once more. After about five minutes the door flung open and Brittany came in followed by a few apologetic it faces.

'Sorry she wouldn't wait any longer, she wanted to see you again.' Mercedes explained as Brittany smiled at Rachel, with minimal apologetic eyes. Rachel chuckled and held her hand out for Brittany to take as she sat down, It looked like Quinn wasn't going to let go of Rachel yet. Santana took the other side of the bed her hand going to Rachel's leg so she could at least touch the girl, she smiled at her girls all there for each other again.

**Thanks for reading guys I hope I didn't let you guys down, I don't know whether I should continue this story or not, I'm going to let you decide. I had a few ideas, like Rachel getting out of hospital and coping with everyone knowing who she is, I also thought about having someone from New York wanting to come and interview her and follow her around the school for a day, and how students react when she comes back to school. But again I want you guys to chose whether i continue, or make those ideas into a sequel or just leave it as is.**

**I want to say a big thanks to EVERYONE who read this story just in case this is the end.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys thank you all so much for the reviews they all mean a lot, I'm glad you all like the last chapter and due to popular demand I have decided I am going to continue this story :D doing a sequel is still up for a debate maybe their journey after Mckinely but I will give it more thought once I finish this story :D**

**The next couple of chapters I want to dedicate to TrustInFaith because of the help she has given me. This is however for everyone else out there to.**

**I want to say a thank you to everyone who has added this to the Alerts and Favourites list, and everyone else who takes their time to read this story.**

**I do NOT own glee, I DO own the storyline and the mistakes in it which I do apologise for :D**

It wasn't too long after that, that Shelby turned up followed by the rest of the glee club half an hour later. Shelby ran into the room panting, her eyes wide and locked immediately on Rachel's bed to see her being cuddled by Quinn. She let the site of her smiling daughter sink in before she walked over to her. Quinn slid off the bed reluctantly and sat down next Santana with a pout, which made Britt and San chuckle. Shelby takes Rachel in a gentle but happy hug, which gets reciprocated happily.

'God I'm so glad you're awake' Shelby whispers into Rachel's ear.

'You and me both' Rachel giggles, she felt a sharp pain go through her body as she did it, she manages to cover the slight gasp up with her chuckle. Shelby pulls away from Rachel and sits on the end of the bed. Brittany grabs Rachel's hand again once it had returned to close proximity, Rachel turned and smiled at her.

'So how are you feeling?' Shelby asked concern in her eyes.

'Saw... and tired but I'm okay just glad that I'm back, how long was I out?' Rachel asked looking around at everyone in her room.

'Around five days maybe four and a half, god we missed you Rach, the school hasn't been the same and glee definitely wasn't' Mercedes chimed in.

'Well I bet you were missing more than one member' Rachel stated glancing at the three cheerio's with a knowing look, she chuckled when she noticed Mercedes and Kurt nodding their heads in agreement.

Everyone started to talk they didn't notice the time and it felt like only few minutes when the rest of New Directions runs through the door. The all stop and freeze people running or rolling into each other as they see a wide awake Rachel smiling in amusement at them. The rest of the room laughs at them as they flush with embarrassment. They all sit down and chatter to the diva excitedly and Rachel tries her best to keep up.

'Do you know when you can leave?' Sam asks and everyone goes silent, the diva sighs.

'No I haven't been told maybe a couple of days I know they need to make sure I'm all good first' Rachel says with a small smile and a shrug.

Everyone watches her they see the small glint of sadness in her eyes but they leave it because they don't want to ruin the mood.

'But you are okay right? I mean there isn't any danger or anything?' Finn says, Rachel looks at him and shrugs with a shake of her head.

'I don't know, I feel fine so hopefully I'm out of the woods' Rachel explains she looks back to her girls and who are looking at with worry, she smiles at each of them with reassuring smiles, they relax a little but not a whole load.

A doctor comes in to check on her an hour later, they give her a dose of morphine because of the pain but say everything else looked fine. Rachel smiled at him as he left and then the whole room cheered.

They had a celebratory party which consisted of cafeteria food and drink and Puck playing his guitar as everyone sang and had fun.

The party started to die down as a couple of people left, Sam, Finn, Artie, Lauren, Mr Schue and Kurt left leaving behind the three cheerio's, Shelby, Tina and Mercedes. Shelby turned to her daughter with a serious face.

'Rachel where on earth are your father's? Have they even bothered to visit you?' Shelby asked having noticed the two figures missing from today, 'shouldn't they have been called?'

'They probably have been called, then they gave the hospital some work excuse, ignored it and carried on doing what they were doing before, or they just ignored the call and they knew you were in Lima and the doctors knew who you were so let you do it' Rachel said with a shrug hiding the pain and hurt she felt because even though no one had noticed the two missing gaps in Rachel's life, she had and obviously so had her mother.

Shelby stared at her daughter with fire in her eyes 'What does that mean? Where the hell are they? They are meant to be looking after you!' Shelby says getting louder as she goes.

'Mom please calm down, it's okay I'm sorta used to it they've left me alone since I was twelve... I think, they have a separate apartment up in California where they stay for six months out of the year.'

Shelby was shaking with rage, she had trusted those guys with her baby, signed a contract saying she wouldn't contact her, then they abandon her after saying they would look after her, love and cherish her. Shelby couldn't control the pure rage that lit her eyes as she looked at her nervous daughter.

'Since you were TWELVE?' Shelby shrieked 'Why didn't you tell me?' she said a little quieter but still loud enough.

'I sort of didn't get a chance to tell you, and yes since twelve, but i never was really alone until the past two going on three weeks, I had friends over all the time' Rachel said with a shrug, it's been a while now she had sort of gotten used to it now, yeah the pain was still there but she couldn't let it bother her.

Shelby seemed to simmer but stood up 'I have to go Rachel, I'll be back tomorrow we'll talk more then' Rachel nodded and accepted the hug off of her mother.

Tina and Mercedes turned to look at Rachel with raised eyebrows, Rachel smiled nervously at them.

'Why didn't you tell us Rach?' Tina asked quietly Rachel sighed and looked away from brown eyes watching her.

'I didn't really want people to know, I mean come on what sort of person can't keep her parents, the people that are meant to love her no matter what, around. It would hardly be something to spread around about me'

Everyone looked at her, some a little teary eyed at the confession.

'You still could of told us Rach.' Mercedes says.

'Yeah I could of, and I would of if I had been brave enough to do it, I couldn't though I didn't want the embarrassment and to remember the pain and hurt when it first started, and as I say I wasn't really alone until about two weeks ago.'

'What do you mean two weeks ago? Who was with you up until two weeks ago?'

'Uh...' Rachel bit her lip and looked around nervously at the three other girls in the room, they all share a look with each other and then there's a gasp and they all turn back to Tina and Mercedes.

'That's why you never left her side these past four days, why she went in after Quinn, you all knew, but it two weeks ago what happened then?'

Rachel looked at the three Cheerio's, who looked down and away from everyone else, Rachel took that as a yes you can tell them.

Rachel mumbled something that the other two didn't get.

'What was that?' Tina asked, she and Mercedes moved forward.

Rachel cleared her throat and looked them both in the eye 'I broke up with them' she said.

She watched as her two friends eyes went huge 'Them?' Tina asked.

'As in all of them, as in you four were all together?' Mercedes said.

'As in yes we were all together and then I broke up with them a couple of weeks ago, that Friday on the footy field' Rachel told them, Mercedes and Tina sat back in their seats dumbstruck. Then Mercedes sat forwards abruptly and looks at Rachel.

'The girl, the one who was leaving you flowers and notes, you never told us who it was' Mercedes states.

Rachel looks at her with a smile and Brittany's head rises as she bites her lip.

'It was Britt, she was apologising to me, she set everything up, it was amazing' Rachel said her eyes glinting.

'Brittany as apologising, why? You were the one who broke up with them' Tina said confused.

'Yeah but we were the ones that were mean to her, she broke up with us for good reason, we kept hurting her, she couldn't take it anymore, she made the decision and it seemed like it was for the best, I apologised by sending her notes and giving her gifts every day of the week last week except for Thursday and Friday` Brittany told them and there were nods of agreement at the first part from Santana and Quinn.

Mercedes sits back again next to Tina trying to get everything to sink into her head. Rachel yawned feeling tired and worn out.

Mercedes smiles gently at her friends and stands up.

'I think Tina and I will leave you to rest Rachel, I'm glad you're awake we've all missed you' She says giving her friend a hug.

Tina stood up as well and walked to her friends side giving her a hug and whispering 'I've miss you to Rachel and I am so glad that you are back and awake' Tina pulled away and smiled at her, Rachel returned it and said a gentle goodbye to both of them. They left leaving the four Cheerio's by her side. She looked at each one and they looked back with love and adoration in their eyes and smiles on their faces, Rachel smiled back at them.

She turned to Santana. 'Now these two have had their proper cuddles so can I have one from you to?' Rachel asked shyly. Santana raised an eyebrow.

'I thought I got my hug?'

'No you jumped at me in your time of enjoyment, I yelped in pain and you jumped off me quicker than if i was on fire, I want a proper cuddle' Rachel said pouting at the end, it got the girls to laugh which was her aim. Santana stood up and Rachel made space and opened her arms up for the girl.

Santana lay down in the bed and let Rachel wrap her arms around her waist and lean her on her chest as she snuggled in to the girls side, Santana rubbed the girls back soothing and relaxing her into sleep.

The girls all listened as their favourite Diva eases into a sleep, Brittany sighed and Santana kissed Rachel's forehead.

'I'm so glad she's back, so glad she's okay, I dunno what I would have done otherwise' Brittany says as a comfortable settles over all of them.

'Yeah, she's peaceful when she sleeps, but i definitely prefer when she wakes in the morning' Quinn states.

'I'm just glad that she's here with us, that it wasn't more serious' Santana says.

Brittany and Quinn get settled in their seats as they take in the peaceful silence, instead of the stress and the tense atmosphere that used to be in the room.

Santana just side and enjoyed the feeling of having her arms around the petite diva and soaking in the feeling that it gives her. They all fall asleep peacefully.

Santana is shaken awake a few hours later but doesn't understand how then she feels it the shaking in her arms, she looks down to see the Diva in her arms shaking violently, she lets go of the diva and jumps off the bed immediately, she starts yelling for help and pushing the nurses button.

**CLIFF HANGER! Ooo don't hate me *raises hands* I will update soon, It would mean the world if you could take the time to review, it's the reason I keep on writing :D I know it's short, it's a little bit of a filler, with important information and helps set it up for the next chapter :D  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I hope you all liked the last chapter and here is the next one, some important pieces of info in this chapter. I want to thank everyone for their amazing reviews, seriously it's what's keeping me going with this story.**

**Again this chapter is dedicated to the lovely ****TrustInFaith **** and everyone else who has supported me in this story. I want to thank everyone who has added this story to their alerts and favourites it means a lot.**

**I do NOT own anything but the storyline and the mistakes, which I apologize for :D ENJOY!**

Quinn and Brittany are startled awake by the sounds of screaming. They open their eyes to see a frantic Latina shouting for a doctor, they look to the bed and jump up immediately at what they see. The little diva that they were just celebrating being awake was shaking violently in the bed.

A doctor hearing the shouts runs in followed by a nurse, they rush the girls out of the room, the nurse yet again struggling with Santana, as the doctor starts to handle the Diva, more nurses poor into help him. It's an hour before the nurses and doctor leave the room, to see the three Cheerio's sat on the floor waiting for them.

Santana gets up straight away.

'Is she okay? Is she alive?' Santana said well more like asked loudly.

The doctor took in the site of the three girls and he sighed.

'She's stable again but asleep, we'll have to keep an eye on her, we couldn't tell if there was any damage done, we won't be able until she wakes up, but right now she's safe' and then he leaves to call Shelby and tell her what had happened.

The three Cheerio's walk into the room and take their seats around the pale, vulnerable and tiny Diva that managed to worm her way into all of their hearts. The tension that had been gone yesterday was back today as they all started stressing about whether the diva was going to be okay or not. Brittany takes up her old position again, whispering to the diva and holding her hand, her head on the pillow next to Rachel's peaceful looking one, Santana rubs her hand down her face and takes the Diva's hand leaning her forehead on the bed as the stress builds up and tears fall from her eyes. Quinn looks from both of her girls positions before her eyes went to Rachel's face where they stayed as she said a message to her in her head.

_We only just got you back Rachie, you can't leave us again not so soon, please wake up for us and don't take too long about it, we all need you here, we all need you love and support and we want to love and support you back, we all need you to keep everything in order so that nothing falls apart, I love you so much Rachel, your apart my world the same as San and Britt and we need you to complete our worlds Rachel, We all love you more than anything, so please, please get better for us._

Quinn places her hand on Rachel's leg and her thumb rubs soothing circles on it. The girls didn't even look at each other, they were focusing on Rachel, trying to give her the strength to get better, to wake up so that they can be happy again and so that they can feel her love again.

Ten minutes Shelby arrives out of breath and running into the room, her eyes go straight to Rachel in the bed as if she hadn't believed the doctor and when she sees her little girl lying there again, tears well and escape her eyes and slide down her cheeks at the site of her daughter, she slumps into a chair and puts her head in her hands.

'I shouldn't have left last night, god she was awake for the first time and I left because I got angry and now this. What will she think?' Shelby says quietly, but loud enough for the girls to hear, Brittany doesn't move position but her eyes go to the older woman for a second before going back to the hand she was holding, Santana didn't move, she didn't want anyone to see that she was crying.

Quinn was the only one to look at her and not look away, she was also the one to answer her.

'She understood, she always will because she loves you and she knows you love her. She knows you were angry because of what her dad's had done and that you needed time, she won't blame you for leaving, she would be happy if you were here when she wakes up' Quinn says, Shelby looks up as she starts to talk and she shares a gentle but reassuring smile with the blonde. Quinn nods her head softly and then looks back to Rachel's face.

'It isn't fair though is it, we only just got her back and then this, this had to happen, is it punishment or something, god I feel like I need to be punished,' Shelby whispers the end bit, Quinn snapped her head to her raising an eyebrow 'I never wanted to give her up, or sign that goddamn contract, they made me sign it just after I had given birth, I wasn't in the right mind set, I didn't even get to hold her once before they took her, I barely got to see her before they were out of the door. It killed me inside, I tried so hard to find a way out of that contract for sixteen fucking years I tried, my lawyer said that if I got in contact with her then it would be a breach, where as if she got in contact with me then it would be fine, I managed to get it but when I saw her, it was different to how I expected, shocking really, I wanted to hold her so bad, she was guarded though, I thought it was her dad's, she spoke of them and how they had taught her stuff, she sounded so fond of them, I thought she as happy and that there was no room in her life for me, I wanted her to be happy so I left, but then I find out her dad's left her at twelve, never even took care of her properly, it was like a stab to the chest, I was furious, I had to leave before I lost it, and then, then this happens and I wasn't here to support her, it... it kills me to think that I let her down yet again.' Shelby finished and took in a breath she wiped her tears away and slowly placed her head in her hands.

The girls had been listening to her quietly, letting everything sink in, they were shocked to hear that, the Berry's had been unfair doing all of that to her, they each thought that if Rachel knew the hatred she already for her father's would grow. Quinn was yet again the one to answer.

'You didn't let Rachel down though, you showed her that you care last night by leaving, you may feel like you let her down by leaving but you didn't, you did it for the best because you were furious, we all understood, you left because you didn't want to say anything you regretted, or hurt Rachel and she knew that, she was grateful for that, and you need to tell her what her dad's did because if you don't she will be missing a lot of important information, that we now know and will probably tell her if you don't. To be honest for me it feels like it's us that are getting punished because of the way we treated her, we were so bad to her, if we were angry we snapped at her, if we were in another mood, let's just say she wouldn't stop us, we didn't realise we were hurting her till it was too late and that's awful, so if its anyone that might be getting punished, it's us, the people that were meant to love her and be her friends but were mean to her, didn't show her our support' Quinn said looking at Shelby even though the older woman wasn't looking at her.

Shelby could feel Quinn's yes on her but couldn't bring herself to look at the girl, she sighed and nodded her head.

Quinn sighed and looked back to Rachel's face studying her.

**Glee club- choir room**

Mr Schue had just gotten a phone call from a out of breath sounding Shelby this morning and now he had to tell the rest of the club, he had told her to calm down when he answered the phone, thankfully she had listened to him thankfully.

'Okay now do you want to tell me what's happening?' he said softly.

'It's Rachel she had a seizure this morning, the doctor's just phoned she has gone back into a sleep, I'm on my way there now, I just thought I should tell you'

Mr Schue bit his lip as tears glossed his eyes, thinking about having to tell the kids, that had just been celebrating Rachel being back, that she had gone back into a sleep.

'Thank you for the update Shelby.'

'It's okay, Will I have to go I'm at the hospital. Bye' and before will could answer she hung up, he couldn't blame her really.

Will sighed as he watched from his office door as the kids came in happily. He looked at their cheerful faces and couldn't believe he had to tell them the bad news.

They all settled and he walked in, the club went quiet straight away when the saw his face.

He cleared his throat. 'I have some bad news guys, Rachel suffered some problems this morning and I'm afraid she had gone back to sleep.'

'Wait no she was awake yesterday, she was perfectly fine, we stayed until around eleven, she was fine.' Mercedes said. Mr Schue looked at Rachel's best friend with sad eyes. He knew he had to explain now.

'Rachel suffered a seizure this morning, she's gone back into a sleep, they don't when she is going to wake up and if there was any damage, I'm sorry guys'

Mercedes had her hand on her mouth and tears falling onto her cheeks as Tina hid into Mike's side, the rest of the club really didn't know how to react to the news. Puck stood up and started walking for the door.

'Puck where are you going?'

'To see Rachel what the hell do you think?' Puck said.

'Puck you aren't allowed to go see her, It's family and the girls at the moment, the doctors know they won't leave.'

'Rachel is my family' Puck grunted and tried to leave again.

'Puck, you won't be allowed in' Mr Schue tried again only to be ignored 'Noah-' he didn't get very fair when he said that name. Puck turned on him.

'DON'T you call me that, on SHE is allowed to call me that, do you hear me? RACHEL and NO ONE else' Puck said with a glare panting with his anger. Mr Schue raised his hands and nodded.

'I understand but you can't go and see her Puck, you won't be allowed in, the three girls refuse to leave, and have stayed there since it started and Shelby is family, they won't allow anyone else in at the moment.'

Puck sighed and bowed his head before slowly moving to his seat and slumping into it. Mr Schue looked around his group with sad eyes and instead of doing a lesson he just let them support one another.

**Back at the hospital**

Next to Quinn, Santana still hadn't moved, really she was struggling with what had happened early this morning. It had scared her so much to wake with Rachel shaking so violently in her arms, she never want to see any of her girls like that again, it would heard her to much.

She sent out a silent message to Rachel.

_Her Mi Estrella I hope you can hear me or well maybe you can't seen as this is in my head, but I just wanted to let this out, for only you to, maybe, hear. You know you mean the world to a lot of people, Shelby, Brittany, Quinn and me to name a few, the rest of the glee club care about you to, I'm so sorry I didn't show it, and It had to take all of this crap to make us take notice, you know Brittany was definitely the smarter one, as soon as she realised she couldn't live without you she cooked up a plan, started on it and never stopped until she got you to forgive her, she's amazing, it took Quinn and I ages to even got our heads out of our asses long enough for us to think of a plan and then this happens. It's killing me seeing you like this because, all I want to do is say that I love you all the time, to hold you in my arms and never let you go again, to be able to kiss you. I know that I still have to make it up to you, even if you do forgive me, I can't let this go because you deserve better, so I am going to do everything in my power to make it up to you. Rach you are going to make it through this, because we will go to new York and there we will study, you will go to Broadway, Britt will Dance, Quinn will do photography and I will become a lawyer cause like I'd kickass, we're going to get a house and have kids and we are going to be a happy family, yeah we'll have our up and downs but it will be awesome all the same. Mi Estrella I love you!_

Santana rocked a little in her chair tilting it forward so her face was touching Rachel's side, she sighed and nuzzled the covers, she couldn't look at anyone at the moment, she felt to weak like even looking up would set her off crying again, she didn't think she could handle it.

Brittany had listened to what Shelby and Quinn had to say, she didn't think it was anybody's fault but Jacob's, if he hadn't listened to people and taken offence and been strong like Rachel, he wouldn't have brought a gun, he wouldn't have trapped Quinn, Rachel wouldn't have ran into the school she wouldn't have gotten Quinn, and she wouldn't have gotten shot, so out of all this it was all Jacob's fault.

Brittany stared at the entwined hands, people didn't know why she had chosen the precise position to stay all this time, but she knew, she kept her head on the pillow so that she could imagine she was lying next to her, and also because only Rachel would be able to hear what she said, she always like sharing her pillow with Rachel when they stopped over because they would stay up after the other two were asleep and chat about anything they wanted without a care in the world. The first time they told each other that loved one another had been in that position, their hands entwined between them and their heads on the same pillow, Brittany smiled as she thought about. The reason they entwined their finger was to show each that they entwined in each other's lives, that they are linked no matter what happens and that they would always be there for one another, they had always been there for each other, even if it was a secret, Rachel protected her girls let them bully her at school to keep the facade up, if someone picked on Brittany when Rachel was around the next day they would show up battered and bruised. Same if anyone insulted Quinn or Santana, they may never have seen, well Brittany had, but it still meant everything.

Brittany quietly mumbled to Rachel she was just talking really, about anything and everything and right now she was talking to Rachel about what Quinn and Shelby had just said.

'They blame themselves Rae, it's not nice to hear, Shelby thinks it her fault because she didn't support you good enough and Quinn thinks it's our fault everyone who you loved and never supported you, I sort of agree that it might be Quinn's, San's and my fault cause we were mean, I never like being mean, I love you and that's not how things are meant to be when you love each other, but this, you being here, it isn't our fault right? Cause I think its Jacobs fault, cause he was the one with the gun and he was the one with the bullets, if he hadn't been there and held Quinn captive none of this would have happened, I don't want to hear people blaming themselves, it hurts to hear it, it's upsetting, I want you to come back Rae, cause I miss you, I miss your smile, your laugh, your voice, I miss everything and I only had it yesterday. I love you Rae completely and utterly, you mean the world to not just me but everyone, Quinn and Santana, we really do need you Rae, you're our guardian angel, our protector, and the person to keep us sane. Please just wake up Rae cause I want everyone to stop blaming each other.' Brittany ends her speech with a miniscule sigh.

'Nobody's to blame' a voice rang out, Brittany slowly lifted her head, not wanting it to be a dream, it looked like no one else had heard it. Brittany looked at Rachel's peaceful face and sighed about to go back to her position when Rachel's eyes opened, she smiled softly at the vulnerable look in Brittany's eyes. 'It's not a dream Beeb... and no one is to blame' Rachel said using the nickname she called Brittany, It had started as a joke when she got drunk and slurred B in to Beeb and then it just stuck. This time Rachel had spoken a little louder so the noise had caught the attention of the other three people in the room, Santana still didn't lift her head thinking it was just Quinn and Shelby talking, however Shelby and Quinn turned to look at the other two girls and saw the Diva's eyes open and looking at Brittany seeming to be having a silent conversation with each other.

'Rach?' Quinn asked softly, shakily, not wanting it to be a dream either.

'Hey cheerio' Rachel said softly after turning her head and her eyes landed on Quinn, her smile remained gentle, she was obviously still a little out of it and tired. Quinn bit her lip and smiled back.

'Please stay awake this time'

'I'll try my hardest' Rachel said with a tired smile.

Shelby was just staring at her little girl, trying not to get her hopes up just in case it went downhill again, it had happened so quickly.

'How you feeling babygirl?' Shelby asked softly, lying her hand on Rachel's shin.

'Tired to be honest, a little saw, but I'm just happy to awake again.' Rachel said. Santana had been listening, but thought she was just making it up in her head so stayed in her position. Rachel looked down at her and smiled gently. She slid her hand from the Latina's grasp and ran through the brunette's hair instead. That got her attention, Santana shifted and the slowly sat up, she looked to see Rachel's brown orbs looking back at her, Santana rubbed her eyes and then looked back to ge he same vision just with Rachel raising an eyebrow.

'Your awake' Santana said softly.

'Yeah Sanna, hopefully I'll stay that way' Rachel said with a soft chuckle, which each girl soaked in.

'please try, I don't think I could handle it again'

Rachel smiled a soft reassuring smile and nodded tiredly.

'How about I get the doctor and then you can rest' Shelby said, getting up.

'Wait!' Rachel called out, Shelby stopped. 'I want to talk to you all first.'

Shelby turned to look at her daughter who took that as a signal to continue. She looked each of them in the eye before starting.

'A little birdy told me that some people have been blaming themselves for what had happened, I want to get something cleared up, right here and right now, and you are all going to listen to me do you understand?' she paused to get a nod from each before continuing 'Right okay let's start with you, mom.' She stated and looked to her mom. 'You are not to be blamed for any of this, you didn't know my dad's weren't around it's not like I had old you, and you had left me, actually its most likely that if I had told you, you would of stayed and made sure I was okay, but you thought I was in a loving home and you didn't want disrupt the happiness we had, that was fine, I understood, when you left last night, I also understood, you had been told a lot of stuff, you need it all to sink in and you were furious, you didn't want to say the wrong thing and you didn't want to hurt me, you left and that was the right thing to do, so do not blame yourself.'

Shelby stood there in shock after being told off by her daughter, but she nodded and smiled she took a seat to listen to what else her daughter had to say. Rachel smiled back and nodded, then she turned her eyes on to the other two girls on her left, Quinn and Santana straightened up to get their telling off.

'girl's, what am I going do with all of you, yeah I'm going to be honest and say when we were together you hurt me, you already know that, but Beeb you already apologised and I forgave you that's done, Cheerio and Sanna, you were starting to apologise, you were starting to make it up to me okay, this me being in here is not your fault, I was the one to make the choice to go in after Quinn, I was the one that ran in front of the gun, and Jacob was the idiot who couldn't be strong enough to ignore the insults thrown his way, like I did, he was the dimwit who brought a gun into school, even though he didn't know how to use it, and he was the dumbass who went after one of the girls I love and ended up shooting me, so please for me, if not for anyone else, all of you stop blaming yourselves, because if it was anyone's fault, it was Jacob's his the one who's been sent, the one who held the gun and the one who fired it, none of you, so fucking stop it.' Rachel said and they again all looked at her in Rachel smiled at them and sighed 'Okay I'm finished now.' Shelby chuckled snapping the other girls out of their shock and they all started laughing to, Rachel just watched with a raised eyebrow and a smile on her face as they laughed.

Shelby stood again and went to the door, this time making it out, she got a doctor who quickly came to check Rachel over.

'No brain damage, your eyes are reacting perfectly, seems like you were very lucky Miss Berry, let's hope it doesn't happen again hey, cause I think you've given people enough heart attacks' Rachel chuckled and nodded.

The doctor left and Rachel smiled at each person in her room before gently drifting off into a peaceful sleep. _This time I will wake up_, she thinks to herself.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D you may all be wondering why I don't refer to Rachel as if she is in a coma, to be honest I didn't feel like she was in a coma, and also I sort of don't like thinking of people in coma's it scares me, It's actually one of my fears, so sorry for that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW MEANS SO MUCH!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapter, don't worry from here it gets better :D**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and taken the time to read this fanfic, it means a lot and keeps me carrying on with it.**

**I have started two new BrittBerry fics 2 chapters are up on each so check them out if you want to :D**

**I do NOT own glee, I just own the storyline and the mistakes in it which I apologise for now.**

**Enjoy :D**

**XOXOX**

Rachel jumped awake from the dream she was having, her breath was coming in short bursts as she panted, trying to calm her racing heart, she looked around the hospital room to make sure her girls were alright before letting her head drop into the pillow behind her head. She couldn't go to sleep again though, her eyes stayed fixed on the ceiling as her heart finally started to calm and her breathing returned to normal.

She looked around the room again and decided she need to go to the toilet, she pulled herself up into a sitting position, wincing as a sharp pain went through her, she slid her body down to the edge of the bed and got off the easiest side. Just as she got to the bathroom door she heard a voice behind her ad froze.

'ah Rachel, Rachel, Rachel.' The voice chimed, the hand she had raised in the air to get the handle for the bathroom door froze, her body tensed up, she turned to face the voice and swallowed hard. 'Did you really think I was sorry Rachel, after all the leading on you did, you gave me hope and then snatched it away, even joined in on the mockery even when you yourself were experiencing it, funny really, I was going to be happy, all I wanted was a little revenge, but you took that away from me to, you think you could tell me your little pity story and I would actually feel guilty about what I had done, no chance Rachel, you deserved to be shot, just like your bitch Quinn should have been shot to.'

Rachel tried to move backwards for the bathroom door.

'Ah,ah,ah' Jacob said and lifted a gun that had appeared in his hands, he cocked it, 'you may have tricked me once, and I had rather idiotically been fooled by you, well it won't happen again, and now about that virginity you owe me, am I going to get, or is someone else going to get hurt.' Jacob said and pulled a familiar figure to him, Quinn, her eyes were full of fear as they locked on to Rachel's.

'Don't do it Rae!' she shouted to Rachel.

'Shut up!' Jacob snarled and hit her across the head with the gun her body slumping to the floor in pain. Jacob refocused the gun on Rachel. 'Now girlie are you going to give it to me or not.' Rachel nodded mutely and he stepped forward.

She didn't make a sound when he kissed her hard, didn't make a sound when he groped her, bruising her, she didn't make a sound when he unzipped his trousers and entered her roughly, she just let him so it to her. Once he had finished he let her go and she slumped to the floor. He took the gun he had tucked away somewhere and walked back over to where Quinn was holding her head.

'You really thought that would be everything I wanted, I still want my revenge, and this time you aren't taking it from me'

Then he pointed the gun at Quinn's head and a shot sounded.

'QUINN!' Rachel screamed and her body shot up in bed, ignoring the intense pain it gave her, she was panting, her heart beating so fast it almost felt like a humming bird was inside her chest making the noise. Her eyes were looking around franticly.

The rest of the rooms in mates shot awake at the scream and all heads snapped to a frantic Rachel. Quinn acted first getting up quickly and going to Rachel.

'I'm here, Rachie, I'm here and I'm okay look see?' Quinn asked the last bit as she picked up Rachel's hand and placed on her cheek letting her feel she was real.

Rachel's breathing was slowing back to normal and her heart was as bad as it had been, her dazed eyes flicked to Quinn and took her in, she released a breath when she felt Quinn's skin and saw that she was okay.

'It was so real Quinn, I was so scared.' Rachel whimpered as tears filled her eyes.

'Hey it's okay it was just a bad dream, It all alright, come on Rach you need to lie down before you cause your body to much stress' Quinn said and gently pushed the tearful back down until she was lying back on her back. She was about to move away but Rachel's hand shot out and clutched onto her clothes.

'Lay here with me please.'

Quinn smiled at the tiny girl and nodded. 'I was going to anyway' then she gently got on to the bed and wrapped the tiny diva up in her arms. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

'Maybe tomorrow I just want to lie here for a little while' Rachel explained to her, she was soaking up the comfort and warmth that Quinn was able to give her, she felt a hand wrap around the one resting on Quinn's back, she looked over the blondes should to see Santana looking back with worry in her eyes. Rachel squeezed the Latina's hand in reassurance and seemed to get across her _I'll explain tomorrow_ with her eyes, because the Latina gave a slight nod but never let go of Rachel's hand as she rested her head on the side of Rachel's bed, Rachel also became aware of the hands on her leg and shin, Rachel turned a little to look behind her and gave a reassuring smile to her mom and Brittany who both looked scared and worried about her.

Brittany returned her smile, even if it was small and didn't hide the emotions she actually felt. Rachel was much calmer now she had Quinn in her arms. Rachel snuggled closer to the girl and let the comfort she felt wash over her and help her drift off to sleep.

She missed the looks Quinn shared with her mom and Brittany before they managed to get back to sleep.

Rachel didn't wake up for the rest of the night and she didn't suffer with anymore nightmares. Her eyes blinked open hesitantly, deciding whether she wanted more sleep or not, her body obviously decided she didn't as she let her legs and back stretch, she would have let her arms stretch to if they weren't firmly locked around a peacefully sleeping Quinn.

Rachel moved her head so she could glance upon the blonde beauty in her arms, she had once heard a theory that if you could be happy just stare at a person for as long as you needed, just observe them and take in their features even if they were sleeping, or weren't doing anything, you were truly in love with them, Rachel could say she could do that easily with three of her girls, and she has, one night she wasn't really that tired so she just studied them, and even when she got tired she couldn't get to sleep because she was to mesmerised.

Rachel sighed, she moved her head and placed it on Quinn's chest, she didn't want the girl waking up and seeing Rachel stare at her, she probably would think she was a freak. She lay there listening to the even breath coming from the other occupants of the room for another half an hour, then she felt Quinn start to stir and a hand went to her hair and ran creamy coloured fingers through it. Rachel smiled and moved so she could look up in to sleepy eyed hazel orbs.

Quinn smiled at her gently and leant up to place a kiss on her forehead. Rachel smiled at her and then nuzzled Quinn's neck, causing the blonde to giggle. Rachel pulled back again to see a happy beam replace the gentle smile. Rachel beamed back at her.

'Do you want to talk about what happened last night?' Quinn asked as her face grew serious and worry over took her eyes. Rachel eyes went downcast and her head went back onto Quinn's chest as she started to play with the fabric of Quinn's shirt. 'Rach?' Quinn asked to get her attention, she didn't pick her head up but poked the sliver of skin she could see poking out from under Quinn's shirt. 'Rachel please, tell me.' Quinn whispered, she was really worried about the girl, she wouldn't scream like unless something was really wrong, and under the circumstance as to why she's here, it would be a little obvious that something was really wrong. Rachel ran her finger of the smooth skin she found and then let out a breath.

'It was just a bad dream Quinn' Rachel murmured.

'One that involved me?' Quinn asked lightly, she started to brush her fingers through Rachel's hair hoping it would help her cope with explaining more.

'Yeah one about you' Rachel replied.

'Were you in it as well?' Quinn asked calmly, trying to keep her voice soothing.

'I was definitely there yes' Rachel told her in a quiet voice, so unlike her normal one.

'Was it about Jacob?' Quinn asked, trying to keep the shakiness out as she started to get upset at the thought of her girl having a nightmare because of that fucktard.

'Yeah, he was there.' Rachel replied in a raspy voice as tears of her own surfaced, Quinn slid her hand down Rachel's arm and rubbed soothing circles on it. Rachel calmed herself a little, Quinn was obviously waiting for her to carry on. 'It was so lifelike Quinn, so real, god it was horrible.' Rachel explained as a tear slid down her face she continued though, 'I woke up from a nightmare I was panting, I looked around and you were all okay, but I needed the toilet, I got up and walked to the bathroom door. When got there my hand raised to go in I heard his voice Quinn.' Rachel choked on her tears and took a breath in to steady herself, so that she was actually able to make sense, Quinn had tears of her own slipping down her face as she listened to Rachel's tear stained voice. 'I turned around and there he was, smirk on his face, he said he never felt sorry what he had done, could never feel guilty for getting revenge on a girl that had lead him on for so long, when he was arrested I had lured him into a trap saying he could my virginity, he was so angry with me Quinn, said he had come for what I owed because I had ruined his revenge' Rachel paused again so that she could sort her breathing out as she got worked up once more, Quinn held her tighter and her hand slipped on to Rachel's stomach to rub soothing circles there, Rachel continued 'He pulled you out of the shadows Quinn, held a gun to you, the fear in your eyes Quinn, it killed me to see the, it reminded me of that day, he said I had to give him what I owed or he would shoot you, you shouted out not to do it and he hit you in the head with gun' Quinn felt Rachel flinch at her own words, obviously remembering her dream, Quinn kept up the soothing circles and tried to keep her breathing even and conceal the fact her own tears were escaping.

'I let him do it, Quinn, I let him take what he wanted from, anything to spare you from harm, I didn't make a sound while he did it.' Quinn couldn't hide the deep breath she had to take in at that information, her tears coming quicker now as the story went on. 'He finished with me and I slumped to the ground in pain, got it was horrible, he pulled his gun back out from its hiding place, he walked over to you, he aimed at your head, I couldn't do anything I was frozen watching you, I head the gunshot sound and that's when I screamed out and woke up, it was so horrible Quinn, I couldn't save you, I just sat there frozen. It was to life like, to real, I felt everything he did in it, his touch, his threatening words, I remember it all and I can't erase it' Quinn was trembling now, she had given up the charade that she wasn't crying, it was too hard, hearing everything the tiny girl went through in that dream, she couldn't hold it in. She held the tiny girl as close to her body as she could as the cried together.

Quinn finally got herself sorted and spoke up. 'I'm here though Rachel, I'm perfectly fine just like everyone else, it was just a dream, it wasn't real and Jacob's in prison, he isn't getting out for a long time we are all safe and nothing is going to happen to us ever again.' Quinn could hear the determination and the honesty in Quinn's word, she smiled and moved her head so she could see Quinn's face they shared a smile before lying back and just taking in the silence and the comfort that they could give to one another, unbeknownst to them, their other roommates had woken at the start of the story and had all listened in silence, Santana's head was still leant again the side so she could hide her tears, the other two were leant back in their chairs, they weren't so much as bothered if anyone saw their tears, Shelby was the first one to make it known that she had heard everything by saying.

'Rachel you are safe now, he won't be coming near you again and everyone is safe and healthy.' The girls jumped at the intruding voice but soon calmed when they saw Shelby looking at them with a gentle, reassuring smile on her face. Rachel let her eyes wonder Brittany, who had opened her tearful eyes by now and was looking at them, Rachel sighed and placed a hand on Santana's head knowing the girl was most likely also awake.

'I take you all heard then' Rachel stated instead of asked, she received a slight nod from the Latina who hadn't looked up as she tried to control the emotions coursing through her.

Brittany replied with a quiet and rough 'yeah'

And they already knew Shelby's answer.

'I know I'm safe' Rachel explained looking at one of the girls in turn. 'I know his been sent away, and I know these are just nightmares, but these nightmares are so real and lifelike I feel everything that goes on in them, the pain it holds in it, I might sound stupid saying it but they are terrifying' Rachel tells them.

Quinn holds her tighter kissing her temple. Brittany's the one to speak though.

'That doesn't sound stupid Rachel, it's the truth and that's all we want, whether it's from you don't like Dora the explorer, to the fact that these nightmares terrify you, we need to know because then we can help you with them and make you feel better.' Rachel smiles at Brittany, even if the girl doesn't realise it she always cheered Rachel up.

They were interrupted by a knock, Shelby got up and walked to the door, answering it, there stood Noah with Tina and Mercedes looking real pissed off.

'Can we come in cause I ain't arguing with no more doctors about this.' Mercedes stated with all her sass backing her up.

Shelby looked behind them to see a very angry doctor.

'I tried to tell them ma'am that it was only family-' He was interrupted by a soft voice.

'They are my family so leave them alone.'

He cleared his throat a little. 'Right of course Miss Berry, a nurse will be in, in a minute to check you vitals.'

'Great I'm looking forward to it,' Rachel replies sarcastically and with a roll of her eyes. 'Oh yes Miss Berry, let me wipe your ass Miss Berry, Jackass' Rachel had murmured mockingly making the three Cheerio's burst out laughing and her mom had to cover her laugh with a cough as the doctor looked back at her, she just waved at him and got the other three people into the room, before closing the door and joining the laughter.

'Wait hold up, your awake. We were told you were asleep' Mercedes said with a raised eyebrow, the room went serious and Shelby looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

'Will didn't tell you she woke up?' Shelby asked.

'No he didn't tell us any update except for yesterday in glee, he told us she was asleep.' Tina told Shelby who nodded and had a look in her eye that no one could understand, except for Rachel, she had that look, it was a, _I am going to talk to that idiot later_ look.

'Well as you can see I'm awake kicking and...screaming' she clears her throat and adds literally under her breath so only Quinn can hear her, Quinn just squeezes her and hopes it reassures the pint sized diva.

'So guys any gossip on the rumour mill I may like?' Rachel asked changing the subject, Santana had finally lifted her head up and now held Rachel's hand instead.

'Really people are still talking about you, you're like the new celebrity of the school, glee doesn't get picked on anymore, actually it has a higher status then the Cheerio's that even Sylvester isn't fighting, they all ask about you when they can, all the staff and students. They can't wait for when you come back, you are the talk of the town Rachel, like seriously I overheard someone plotting ways of getting your autograph when you are out of hospital, its mental, there was also talk of a film crew coming into see you at school and stuff seriously everything has gone mad' Tina explained.

Rachel's eyes were wide with the news the others following by her example. 'Great' she muttered to herself 'looks like I won't be going back to my normal, boring life after all' Rachel says, she had sort of been hoping to just yet back to normal, she didn't want to be a celebrity this young, she wasn't really ready, she had seen what it had done to other people, movie stars and the, she didn't want that to happen, she wasn't going to let that happen.

'I'm just glad you're awake for real this time Rach.' Noah chimed in smiling a smile that reached his eyes at his little Jew sister.

'So am I Noah, So am I' Rachel said 'although we'll hold off the party until I get to go home,' Rachel chuckled.

'And when will that be?' Mercedes asked excitedly, happy with the subject they were on, she was planning a small gathering of friends for when Rachel got home.

'I don't know.' Rachel replies.

'Three days' a voice from the door said, they looked to see a nurse walking in with a smile. 'If all goes well, you'll get to go home in three days, your body was repairing while you were asleep which helped you along, if we have no scares that set you back, you will go home in three days.' The nurse checked her vitals and smiled at the tiny brunette. 'And your vitals look fine, which is very good.' The nurse left with a smile and closed the door before opening and looking at Mercedes 'Oh and by the way nice job standing on that doctors foot, I always hated him' and then she closed the door and left for good, leaving the room to fill with laughter once more.

**Hey guys I hoped you like the chapter, I had to write it with a cold, so there may be more mistakes in it then usual which I apologise for.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IT KEEPS ME GOING :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I hope you all liked the last chapter it means a lot, I want to thank everyone who took the time to review this story, the comments really do keep me writing, I also want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story and the people who have added it to their alerts and favourites list it means a lot to me.**

**I do NOT own glee, I do however own the mistakes within the story which I apologise for now :D**

**ENJOY! :D**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Rachel smiled tiredly at her friends, they were all joking about and laughing, it had started when Noah had done an awesome impression of Mr Schue and now they were all trying to do different impressions of Sue Sylvester, Rachel laughed as Brittany did a faultless impression of Sue Sylvester, getting mixed reactions, some were stunned, as for Santana and Quinn they too were chuckling at the tall blonde. Brittany just smiled and looked to Rachel who was sitting up in bed, Rachel smiled down at her.

'Rae can you do your impression?' Brittany asked and everyone looked to the two of them.

'What impression?' Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

'You know the one you showed me?' Brittany asked with hope in her eyes.

'Oh I think I know which one you mean, is it?' and she gestures for Brittany to come closer. Brittany moves and she whispers in her ear.

Brittany pulls back once she's done and nods her head energetically. Rachel smiles and nods 'sure I can do that for you' Rachel tells her and Brittany beams sitting back down, Rachel's face is serious.

'Wait until you see it, it's amazing' Brittany explains, Rachel looks at her and then to Santana, she lifts a hand up and waves by bending one finger at a time then she opens her mouth and

'H.. Hi, my name Stitch' comes out of it, she sounds exactly like him, everyone's eyes widen and then they all burst out laughing, even Shelby is full on belly laughing. Rachel smiles at the whole room and chuckles as everyone else laughs, she just enjoys the sound of laughter, knowing if she hadn't of been lucky enough she might never have heard it again.

'Oh my god Rach, that was hilarious' Santana exclaims as she tries to calm herself.

'Fucking hell Rach, you did it so serious as well, immense.' Comes from Noah with the other Mercedes and Tina nodding with him, Rachel just smiles.

'When on earth did you find out you could do that?' Shelby asked as she wiped away tears.

'Uh, Brits and I were watching Lilo and Stitch and I just turned to her and did it, she thought it was awesome,' Rachel tells them and Brittany nods remembering the first time Rachel had turned to her to do it.

'Yeah she can do Scooby and Mickey Mouse, she can do Bart and Lisa and she can do Homer, she's still working on others' Brittany tells them and Rachel closes her eyes as everyone turns to her eagerly.

'Iccarumba' Leave's her lips in a voice that sounds like Bart Simpson and everyone bursts out laughing all over again.

So the rest of the time night they were testing Rachel on her impersonation skills, and to say it was hilarious would be an understatement.

Day one of the countdown to Rachel getting to go home started out good, Brittany had slept in the bed with Rachel that night, obviously with one of her girlfriends holding her she felt more protected and so she didn't have a nightmare which she was more than happy about. Rachel woke up to Santana and Quinn messing about as they listened to Santana's Ipod and sang along to it, they hadn't realised Rachel had woken up and was watching them.

Right now they were singing it's raining men, they looked funny as they did hand gestures and mini dance moves in their seats. When it reached the chorus Rachel knew by the way both of them raised their hands and brought them down wiggling their fingers for the rain, Rachel giggled at them as they put everything into the song but were still obviously just mucking about.

Santana had heard the little giggle from Rachel but carried on with Quinn, she was happy she could make Rachel laugh and she was actually having fun and being care free and she liked the feeling. Once the song had finished she smiled and sat back in her chair as it went to the next song, She saw Quinn smile at it and start to sway, they both came in, in sync and they smiled as they looked over at their girls.

Rachel smiled when she heard them singing only exception by Paramore, it was one of her favourite songs, although only a few people knew that. She listened for a minute so that she would know where they were in the song and then softly joined in, Quinn who hadn't known she was awake snapped her head to look at the tiny Diva, Santana just smiled and all three of them carried on singing, slowly the other two people in the room woke up to hear the three girls singing together.

Brittany smiled at the sound she had heard only a few times before, she just enjoyed listening to them for a little while, Shelby smiled at the sound of Rachel singing, even though it was quiet, it showed the girl was going on the right track, the song finished and the three girls smiled happily and Rachel nuzzled Brittany's neck knowing the girl was awake and would laugh, Brittany did indeed laugh as Rachel nuzzled her, she always loved when the girl did it. Brittany hugged Rachel then turned so she was on her back and could see everyone, the two girls shifted and sat up, Rachel couldn't hold the wince in, Brittany seeing this wrapped her arms around Rachel and snuggled so they were closer together.

They carried on talking for most of the day, nurses coming in frequently, Rachel had a bet with Santana that one of them actually fancied her, some nurses were there just delivering stuff that was being sent to her, like letters, flowers, chocolates and sweets even fruit baskets and muffin baskets, Rachel couldn't help but laughed.

The nurse Rachel thought had a crush on her came in with a box of vegan chocolates and a card, she handed them to Rachel with a shy smile and then left, Rachel gave Santana a pointed look before opening the card that was on the box and handing the box to Brittany who was still by her side.

_Rachel_

_You are an amazing girl, so young and yet so brave, it's been amazing to meet you._

_Make sure you give me a call_

_Lisa_

Rachel laughed when she saw the girl's number at the bottom of the card, she gave the card to Santana without even looking at the Latina, the girl read it, went red, rolled her eyes and then handed Rachel the 20 bucks she owed her. Rachel just laughed at the girl and put the money on the side where she could see.

Brittany and Quinn were smirking to; Shelby chuckled and then stood up.

'I have to go Rach, I'll be back tomorrow but Beth's babysitter will be busy today' Shelby told her.

Rachel nodded in understanding 'Don't worry mom, give Beth my love for me' Rachel told her.

Shelby smiled 'Sure will' then she kissed Rachel's forehead and walked out of the room.

The rest of the day was pretty much the girls joking about and being together. It was Santana's turn to sleep in the bed with Rachel that night so she and Brittany swapped places.

Day two of the countdown and that morning was mayhem. Santana had woken up at nine with her arms empty, and yet she had been holding the diva when they had gone to sleep. She had sat up and looked around the room, in case the diva was just stretching her legs, it had become a habit that Rachel would get up every so often to stretch her legs so that she would still have some strength in her muscles Santana slid off the bed and checked the toilet, nope, nothing there, she rushed to her two blondes and woke them up.

'What's wrong San?' Quinn asked seeing the frantic look in her girlfriend's eyes.

'I lost her' Santana said, Quinn blinked and raised an eyebrow, Brittany however looked at the bed to see no diva lying there.

'Lost who?' Quinn said trying to get her sleeping head to work.

'Rachel, I lost Rachel, you know the tiny brunette that we all love, I woke up and she was gone, poof' Santana said and even did the hand signals for poof. Quinn would of laughed had she not just got her brain working and understood everything her girlfriend had just told her.

Quinn stood up calmly walked the three paces to the bed and then wacked the nurse button. A nurse came in asking what was wrong but when she saw the empty bed, she stopped looked at the three girls in the room, knowing those weren't her patient she ran back to the nurse's desk shouting.

'RACHEL BERRY'S GONE WALK ABOUT' The three cheerio's blinked at what had just happened before walking out.

Rachel however was very calm, she was actually walking along a corridor in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt she was able to change into while she was assisted by Brittany, Santana had gone to her house to get them when she was still in the four day sleep. Rachel was actually following the signs for the children's ward, she took the next left and there they were, they all looked really small even to her, Rachel laughed at her thought, she knocked the door and the nurse that looked after them opened the door.

'Hey I'm-'

'Rachel Berry' The nurse finished for her, her eyes wide. Rachel smiled and nodded.

'I just wanted to come in and see the children, maybe sing a few songs with them.' Rachel explained, the nurse nodded and moved to the side.

There was a different range of ages but none of them younger than six. There was a little girl stood by the nurse who looked up to Rachel with big blue eyes that reminded of Brittany and she had brown hair like Santana, she was in a dress that reminded her of Quinn. Rachel crouched down, ignoring the sharp pain that shot through her, even though the nurse noticed, she raised her hand to halt the question.

'Hello my names Rachel what's yours?' Rachel asked softly, the little girl answered in a tiny voice.

'Annabelle' the girl answered, Rachel smiled.

'Do you like music Annabelle?' Rachel asked once again softly, the girl nodded at her.

'Who do you like to listen to?'

'Somewhere over the rainbow by the guy not the girl' Annabelle answered.

'Oh I know which one you mean' Rachel stood and looked at the nurse.

'Do you have maybe a docking station or something?' Rachel asked the nurse nodded and took her over to it, she pulled her Itouch out and plugged it in selecting the song she needed, the kids stopped to listen to the music and Rachel started to sing the song for the little girl who smiled and moved to take her hand, Rachel sat on the chair and picked the girl up sitting her on her knees.

The nurses on her ward were still going frantic trying to find her, her girlfriends were also worried as well, they started to walk through the halls, they turned on to the children's ward and stopped, they heard music and then there, the oh so familiar voice of their girlfriend singing. They practically ran down the hall only to stop and look in the window.

At this moment in time Rachel was singing footloose requested by one of the older boys, all the kids were laughing and dancing and the nurse was stood by Rachel who had a little girl on her lap, she was smiling up at Rachel in awe and Rachel was smiling at her as she sang and held the tiny girls hands in her own as they did their own sort of dancing.

Rachel finished up the song and that's when the three Cheerio's went in, the children turned to look at them as they entered.

Rachel sighed and looked down at the girl.

'Sorry to interrupt but we need to take Rachel back to bed now' Santana said with a stern look in her eye, the kids groaned. Santana softened at the look on Rachel's face 'maybe we can visit tomorrow, we could all sing for you, it's just Rachel isn't very well either and so we need to take her back to bed so she can get better' Santana said in a soft voice the children nodded in understanding, Rachel hugged Annabelle goodbye and tapped some of the kids on the head as she left the room.

Rachel walked with her head down and face scrunched, her side was feeling sore, she was also a little upset that her time with the children got cut shot, but oh well such is life, she knows the three girls are just looking after her, Rachel walked into her ward and three nurses swarmed to her, Rachel's eyes widened and she stumbled back and into Santana who pushed her behind them.

'You need to back off and calm down before you scare her to death, she doesn't need you swarming to her like vampires needing blood' Santana snapped, seeing the look on Rachel's face when she had gone back into her was enough reason to get protective, Santana and Quinn grabbed both of Rachel's hands and protected either side as Brittany walked up ahead, they both glared at the nurses as they passed.

They got back to Rachel's room and Rachel walked to her bed, she folded the covers and slid under them snuggling into her pillow and sighing, her eyes drooping a little, she hadn't realised how tired she was, Santana, Quinn and Brittany watched their girlfriend with cocked heads, they had never seen that from the girl, normally she was so energetic. Santana got on the bed with the diva and held her, they find it tends to keep the nightmares away; Rachel fell into a peaceful slumber and snuggled closer to Santana.

What they didn't know was the Rachel pretended to go to sleep before them and then had to wait for sleep to overcome her because she was too scared in case the nightmares decided to visit. They all watched as Rachel's breathing evened out. As Rachel took her nap the three girls chatted about stuff that wasn't really important, two hours later Rachel wiggled and shifted, she burrowed closer to Santana, practically hiding herself into the girl's body, Santana raised her eyebrow at the girl but smiled a little at how cute she was being. They stayed like that for another hour until Rachel jolted awake. Santana felt the jolt and looked down to Rachel, she saw the girls eyes were open and were staring into the darkness, Santana lifted her hand and stroked Rachel's cheek, brown eyes moved to look at her face, Rachel licked her lips and swallowed.

'Are you okay Rachel?' Santana asked checking her over.

Rachel nodded and winced as she tried to move, she stopped and snuggled a little closer to Santana, Quinn and Brittany were watching them and saw the movement.

'Do you need something for the pain Rae?' Brittany asked they saw a faint nod and Brittany went to get a nurse so that she could give Rachel some morphine.

'Why didn't you tell me Rachel?' Santana asked. Rachel gritted her teeth as tears came into her eyes and she hid her face into Santana's shoulder 'Rae?' Santana said, concerned now.

A nurse walked in, Santana looked at her.

'Why won't she answer me?' Santana asked the nurse, the nurse looked the tiny girl over and saw that she was rigid and had buried her head in the girl's shoulder, the nurse sighed.

'She might be in a little bit of pain and doesn't feel she can answer you right now' the nurse explained, Santana mouthed and oh at her and the hugged Rachel a little tighter. The nurse injected the morphine into the thing on the back of Rachel's hand, it took a little while but soon Rachel's body was relaxing and she came out of her hiding place that is Santana's shoulder, she smiled at the nurse as a thank you and then looked up to the worried brown eyes of Santana, Rachel placed a hand on top of the girl's head and pulled her down, kissing her forehead and then pulling away.

'I'm fine, definitely good now' Rachel said with a dopey smile making the nurse and other the girl's chuckle.

They spent the rest of the night talking and Noah dropped by with Santana's laptop and some movies, Rachel complained about hospital food and he gave her a bag of her favourite vegan treats, she squealed and dug into them, Santana laughed when Rachel growled as Noah tried to steal a bit from her.

'Hey Rae can I have some?' Santana asked, the girl broke off some of the chocolate she had been chewing on and gave it to Santana without any argument, Santana smirked and put it in her mouth, chewing it, she actually liked that chocolate, which Rachel knew, of course.

Santana laughed when she saw Noah's face, Rachel looked up at her and she made an innocent face. Rachel rifled through the bag and pulled out a packet of sweets, a stunned look on her face, she looked up at the boy.

'You remembered?' she asked.

'Of course I did, you bought me them and we sat in our den and ate them' Noah said missing the bit out about it being when his father had just left, Rachel had found out threw her dad's, got her pocket money, bought the sweets and ran to his house and they hid out in the den eating the sweets and she distracted Noah from his dad.

'Well what are you doing over there?' Rachel said as she looked at him, he was standing at the end of the bed. 'Get over here, you have to eat them with me, that's the way' Noah chuckled and moved to sit where Santana normally sits. Rachel pulls a trey onto her bad opening the sweets and pouring them onto it. She took the first one and waited for Noah to take his one, they nodded three times together and then threw the sweet in the mouths at the same time, they stayed still for a few minutes then nodded three times again and stuck their tongues out.

'I WON!' Rachel exclaimed and laughed, Noah joining in with her, the three Cheerio's were confused, and then they looked at their tongues. Noah had Green and Rachel had purple.

'You always did the first round anyway' Noah said and Rachel nodded finishing her sweet off.

'Wait how does purple beat green?' Santana asked.

'Purple beats green, green beats orange, orange beats blue, blue beats red, red beats yellow, yellow beats pink and pink beats purple anything else it's the darkest colour wins' Rachel told her.

'Yeah, but how?' Santana asked once again, Rachel shrugs her shoulders.

'That's the rule's, we made them up when we were five, so blame our five yea old minds.' Rachel explained.

'But what if there were more than two of you playing?' Quinn questioned.

'It's a two player game, you play the winner of the round before' Rachel explained.

'Okay so you won, can I have a go?' Santana asked.

'Sure there's another two packets in the bag' Rachel explained, Rachel picked a sweet and Santana then did. Santana sighed; it was hard because you couldn't tell which sweet would be which colour.

Noah counted down and then they put the sweet in their mouth, Noah waited then counted down again and the girls stuck their tongues out, Rachel won because she had red and Santana had orange. Rachel smiled.

Brittany beat Rachel the next round and went up against Quinn who won the next two rounds and was beaten by Santana, Rachel took out Santana and then won the next three rounds facing Noah who won.

In the end Rachel won 12 rounds, Brittany behind her with 8 Noah behind her with 7 then Santana tied with Quinn and they both had 6.

'Oh my god I love that game, eat sweets while playing, awesome' Brittany said and the rest of the room chuckled at her.

Noah left at four and a nurse came in to see three hyped up cheerio's dancing around the room, she raised an eyebrow and then looked to Rachel who was laughing hard and cheering them on she laughed, shook her head and then left them to it.

Quinn slept in the bed with Rachel that night, and to say the girls were worn wouldn't even be half of it.

Day three, Rachel would be going home the next day and she couldn't wait. Rachel woke up before any of the other girls and she smiled at the sight of them peacefully sleeping.

The girls woke up again with Rachel missing from the room, but before the girl's could get all frantic and call the nurses, they heard the toilet flush and Rachel walked out of the bathroom to see all three girls stood up with worry in their eyes. She raised an eyebrow at them and sighed.

'No I didn't do a runner to the children's ward, I needed to pee, jeez calm down' Rachel said and slowly made her way back to the bed where she lay down and looked at the ceiling for a little while, the three girls didn't know what to say or do so they all stayed still. Rachel covered her face with her hands and sighed 'I'm sorry.' Rachel said still hiding her face; Quinn climbed back on to the bed with her and lay on her side.

'Why are you sorry Rachel?' Quinn asked.

'Cause all your doing is trying to look after me and I'm snapping at you' Rachel said, she sounded like a child the way she said it and Quinn couldn't help the smile that tried to take over lips.

'Rachel you don't need to be sorry about that, we understand, it can get a bit much and overwhelming for you, your also in some pain because of your wound and you just want to get out of here and return home, you've only got today and we go back to yours tomorrow, so just keep that in mind okay?' Rachel nodded and took her hands away from her face; she snuggled up to Quinn and sighed.

The rest of the morning they planned what they were going to sing for the children, Rachel smiled as she worked with all of her girls.

They went to the children's ward after lunch and were welcomed happily, as soon as Annabelle saw Rachel the girl ran to her.

The girls sang three songs, love story by Taylor Swift, Summer of 69 by Bryan Adams and Angel by Robbie Williams. The children all enjoyed themselves and danced around them laughing and singing along, Annabelle didn't leave Rachel's side. They stayed and played with the children for a little while and left when it was time for dinner. The rest of the night was spent packing all the stuff they had away and cleaning all the rubbish in the room, then they all squished into the bed and watched a movie. Rachel sighed as she sat between Brittany's legs and held on to Santana's and Quinn's hands and she knew right there, that this is where she belonged, always has been and always will be.

They all fell asleep where they were that night, yes it wasn't very comfy but they didn't care because they were all together. They all woke up for nine and Rachel sat up in the bed, she smiled, because she was going home today, they were all really excited about it, the doctors had been in and given her tablets for the pain which she needed to take with every meal, then he took the thing out of her hand, she got up washed and dressed and couldn't wait for Shelby to come and sign her out so that she could go home. The other three joined her after they had gotten cleaned, they all sat on the bed and talked when there was a knock at the door, they all turned to look at it.

'Come in' Rachel called and in walked Shelby with a smile on her face. Rachel slid off the bed and hugged her mom hello.

'You ready to go then Rach?' Shelby asked once they had pulled away.

'Hell yes!' Rachel exclaimed, that got a laugh from everyone.

'Well that's good, I signed all the papers so when you're ready lets go' Shelby told them, Rachel beamed at her and went to get her bag only to have Brittany take it for her.

'You may be out of hospital but you are still healing and getting better Miss Hero so let's not rush' Brittany said, Rachel sighed and with an eye roll followed her mother out of the room with the three Cheerio's smirking behind her, they raised an eyebrow each as the brunette veered off to the right and decided to walk off to the nurses desk, they watched as the tiny diva said something and then the one who gave her chocolates turned up and placed a hand on Rachel's forearm getting her attention, Rachel turned to her and put her hand out, the girl shook it and they shared a few words then Rachel turned back to the rest of the nurses, said something else and nodded.

The girls heard a 'you're welcome' come from the nurses, Rachel once again nods and turns around, receiving a wink from the crushing nurse, and she walked back to her mom and the girls. She smiled sweetly at the girls and winked before sidling up to her mother and carrying on the walk.

She counted in her head as walked and could see her mom doing the same.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Fi- 'What was that about?' Santana asked Shelby and Rachel chuckled before Rachel said over her shoulder.

'I was just thanking them for their help and services.' Rachel explained to them as she carried on smiling and walking with her chuckling mother.

'Right... what about that nurse Lisa' Quinn said putting a sneer on Lisa. Rachel silently chuckled once more.

'She was telling me how it was nice to meet me, and that I had been a delightful patient except for my walk about and I had thanked her for her help' Rachel told them over her shoulder and they walked out of the hospital, her eyes widened when she saw people waiting outside for her. She ducked behind her mother and the three girl's behind her seeing the panic took up her sides and back, they all walked through the crowd covering Rachel so the people wouldn't notice and they reached Shelby's car. Santana split off from them to get her car and they all drove back to Rachel's, she smiled at the sight of her home and practically jumped out of the car.

Brittany smiled at the girl's excitement and walked by her side to the house, Brittany went to get the door but Rachel raised her hand and stopped her, the others joined them and Rachel opened the door. She didn't expect to see the rest of the glee club behind them but there they were all smiling at her. She smiled at them and Kurt, Mercedes and Tina ran to hug her, all being careful not to hurt her, after they had hugged, Rachel made her way to Noah and hugged him burying her head in his chest and taking in his comforting hold, they had practically been siblings since they were three.

'Is ma here?' Rachel asked Shelby raised her eyebrow at this.

'Not yet, she will be over later with Sophia' Noah told her and Rachel nodded pulling away she smiled at everyone else.

'Well I don't know about you lot, but if you have ever had hospital food you will know how hungry I am, let's go eat' she said and everyone cheered they walked towards the kitchen where she saw Santana's mom Maria, Quinn's mom Judy and Brittany's mom Sally sorting out food, she stopped when she reached the doorway causing the other girls to stop to.

The three women had known the girls were very close friends but nothing else, seeing them in her house however was very shocking. She looked behind her at the girls who were all smiling at her, they had known they would be here, Rachel smiled back and then carried on into the kitchen, the ladies finally noticed them and looked up, noticing Rachel they all swarmed to her, fussing over her and dragging her to sit down in a chair, Rachel looked back to the three girls who had stayed with her for the past few days and gestured them over so she didn't have to deal with this alone.

The mothers chatted like mad at her and she tried to keep up with wide eyes as she let her head snap from one mother to another, then they heard the front door go and running feet and in came Mrs Puckerman and Sophia.

'Rachie!' the exclaimed and Rachel stood up to get a hug from them.

'Hey ma and hey Soph you okay?' Rachel asked.

'Are we okay? Hunny are you okay?' Mrs Puckerman said eyeing the other ladies suspiciously, Rachel chuckles.

'I'm okay ma' Rachel says Shelby fights down the jealousy at the obvious closeness between her daughter and the lady. Rachel looks around and sees Shelby standing off to the side. She smiles and calls her over Shelby walks to her daughter and the lady and smiles awkwardly.

'Mom this is Rosie Puckerman, Rosie this is my mother Shelby Corcoran' Rachel explains and looks to her mother 'I've known her since I was three' Rachel tells her hoping to explain why they were so close, Shelby smiles and nods and shakes hands with the woman.

The phone rings and Rachel pulls herself away to answer it.

'Hello?'

'_Miss Rachel Berry?'_

'Yes'

'_Tomorrow at two thirty will be the trial of Jacob Ben-Israel'_

'I thought he was already in prison' Rachel spoke three girls behind her turned to look at her.

'_He is being held but we were waiting for you to be well enough to attend the trial' _The voice informed her.

'I, uh, I suppose I could be there yes, two thirty?'

'_That's right Miss two thirty, glad you could make it bye'_

'Uh bye' Rachel said and the phone call ended she stared at the phone for a little while and then put it down, blinked and turned to face the others.

'You okay Rae?' Brittany asked moving towards the tiny girl.

'Trial, tomorrow, two thirty, Jacob' Rachel said and looked a little shaky.

'You have to go to Jacob's trial tomorrow at two thirty?' Santana asked, getting a nod from the quiet girl, the three girls gathered her in a hug to comfort her, Rachel sighed and hugged back, calming a little.

The night carried on after that, with Rachel relaxing with her friends and celebrating being out of hospital, however her brains were going crazy with the thought of seeing Jacob again, she really didn't know how to handle it, she sighed and just decided to enjoy the rest of her night.

**Hey guys hoped you liked the chapter, next up Jacob's trail, I thought I would add in Rachel singing to the children :D please review, they mean a lot and do keep me writing :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while and I am truly sorry about that, as I have said on my other fics in an apology I am going to update all my fics by the end of this week, and I have completed that task! And I really hope you don't all hate me for the long wait.**

**I want thank everyone who had stayed with me and followed this story, it means a lot to me and I don't think I actually would have continued this story if wasn't for all of you, I want to thank everyone that as reviewed and added this story to their favourites and alerts.**

**I do NOT own glee, however I do own the mistakes within this story which I apologise for now.**

**Just to let you know the trial in this, I have never been to a trail so I do not know how it actually goes, I made most of it up, so yeah sorry about that, and sorry if I get everything wrong, but I tried.**

**I hope you enjoy it, please review at the end.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Rachel was awake by five in the morning after having a restless sleep, luckily she hadn't woken any of her girlfriends during the night, girlfriends, are they girlfriends, she doesn't really know to be honest, none of them have said they were back together, it was more just presumed and agreed silently between the four. Rachel sighed as she got up and snuck out of the room, she winced as her side let her know what it thought of being moved, she let her arm fold protectively over her stomach, her other hand running through her hair as she walked quietly to the kitchen.

She flicked the coffee machine on as she started to sort out some chopped fruit, not that she would be eating with the way she felt, she was nauseous and feeling clammy, she was too scared to eat in case she brought it back up, once the coffee was finished she poured it into a cup, adding a couple of sugars to it and some milk before walking to the table and sitting down facing the window with the chopped fruit and coffee in front of her.

She took a sip of the coffee and closed her eyes as the delicious taste and warm feeling flooded her, she opened her eyes and stared out of the window she was facing deep in thought, it was still dark outside, she thought about how ironic it was, it resembled her mood perfectly. She let time pass her by as she drank her coffee and nibbled on the chopped fruit in front her, she let her mind run with the thoughts, how was she going to react to seeing Jacob again, she already had nightmares because of him, seeing him will it make her feel sick? Angry? Upset? Will she have even more nightmares? Rachel pulled her legs up and tucked them into her chest resting her head on them and draining the last of the coffee, she watched as the dark started to give way to the morning light, she checked the time, it was just coming up to seven, she took a deep breath hoping to calm her body down, she hated the feelings that were going on inside of her.

She slowly stood up and went to a draw, pulling it open and getting her pain medication, she poured a glass of water and swiftly took them, she walked up the stairs quietly and checked on the girls in the room, they were still fast asleep, Brittany had changed positions and was now cuddled up next to Santana.

She entered the room to get a change of clothes and then entered her bathroom, she switched on the shower and pulled off the top she had worn to sleep in, she saw the bandage on her stomach and ran a finger along it, she slowly pulled the bandage off to reveal the stitches and the scar that was there, the skin around it was bright pink and sore, Rachel slowly and gently brushed a finger over it but winced and pulled away, she finished pulling off all of her clothes and got into the shower, hissing when the warm water hit the painful spot and letting out a tear that had weld up, she put a hand on the wall and bowed her head as she let another tear flow, she looked up to let the water fall on her face and hair, she raised her arms to run through her hair but the stretch caused pain to shoot up her right side, she lowered her right arm and protectively curled it around her, she continued to wash, every now and then getting a shot of pain and having to do something different to stop the pain, once she was finished, taking longer than she normally does, she gets out of the shower, she checked the time it was just going half seven.

She put another bandage over her wound and then slowly got changed into the outfit she had picked out, she didn't care that she was going to a court house, she wanted to be comfortable in her clothes, having just come out of hospital, she pulled on a pair of black jeans, and a white tank top pulling a black shirt over the top and white converses on her feet, she sighed as she looked in the mirror, leaving the shirt unbuttoned. She had managed to distract herself from Jacob for a while which she was happy about, she stepped out of the bathroom, her girls were still asleep, she smiled at the sight of them, her eyes lingering longer on Quinn. If she had been any later, the beautiful blonde may not have been alive right now, her stomach knotted and nausea hit her, her head going a little dizzy at the thought, she leant up against the bathroom door frame for support, her eyes traced every feature of the blonde girl she loved, she couldn't describe the happiness she felt because she knew the girl was safe and that she got there in time, she knows it was worth being shot because she saved the girl in front of her.

She quietly walks past them, getting the hair dryer on her way out of the room, sneaking back down stairs, she uses the mirror in the dining room to dry her hair and then walks into the kitchen setting up another pot of coffee as she stares out of the window and brushes her hair through, she sighs and leans both hands on the counter in front of her, the knot in her stomach hasn't loosened and nausea is still there but the dizziness has gone. She jumps and winces when two arms wrap around her waist.

'Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump' comes the familiar voice of Quinn. Rachel just sighs and leans back into the comforting body that is behind her.

'It's okay, don't worry' Rachel says.

'How long have you been up?' Quinn asks as she leans her chin onto Rachel's shoulder, Rachel looks at the clock hanging on her wall, its coming up to eight.

'Around three hours' Rachel sighs out.

'Rach' Quinn whines out, nuzzling her neck 'Why didn't you wake one of us?' Quinn says quietly.

'I didn't want to disturb you' Rachel tells her, she feels Quinn sigh against her neck, she turns around in the arms around her and looks into hazel eyes, leaning her forehead against Quinn's, 'it was too early to wake any of you up I knew that, I used the time to get showered and stuff anyway,' Rachel tells her as they move their heads to lean against each other's temple, closing their eyes and taking in everything they feel from the connection.

'I don't care what time it is Rach, whenever you need me you wake me up' Quinn tells her, carefully pulling her a little closer. 'How you feeling this morning anyway?' the shorter blonde asks.

Rachel shrugs her shoulders 'okay I guess, nervous, a little nauseas but apart from that I'm okay' Rachel replied she feels Quinn nod and then lips brush her cheek, she pulls back and looks into her favourite hazel orbs, she places a hand on Quinn's cheek cupping it, she runs her thumb over Quinn's soft skin and then slowly leans in.

'Hey Rach?' comes a voice from the hall and Rachel pulls back, dropping her hand from Quinn's cheek, Quinn slumps in disappointment and drops her head to Rachel's shoulder, the petite girl chuckles.

'In here San.' Rachel answers and watches as Santana walks in followed by Brittany.

'Oh okay so Quinn gets cuddle time but no one else does?' Santana says raising a playful eyebrow. Rachel chuckles and the vibration travels through to Quinn who smiles.

'It's cause I'm the better cuddler' Quinn says jokingly, Brittany pouts.

'No I'm the best cuddler right Rae?' Brittany says turning her blue eyes onto her, Rachel's about to answer when Santana interrupts.

'Nuh uh, I am totes the best cuddler' Santana says.

'Actually girls I'm the best cuddler cause I'm like a teddy bear for you all' Rachel says and they all laugh, Santana and Brittany joining the hug with the other two girls.

'Yeah okay Rae we'll let you have that one' Quinn says.

'Speak for yourself Fabray' Santana says playfully, sending a wink Rachel's way, the smaller brunette just rolls her eyes at the girl fondly, they all pull away from the hug and Rachel sorts them some cups out for the coffee, before refilling hers and adding the sugar and milk she wants.

She sits down at the table where she was sat before and then sips at the coffee in front of her.

'So what time were you girls up?' Santana asks, taking the seat opposite Rachel, only because Brittany had already nabbed the seat next to the girl, Quinn sitting next to the Latina answers.

'Well I was up about fifteen minutes before you' Quinn says then looks to Rachel 'you going to tell them Rae?' all the girls look to Rachel.

'I, uh, was up at about five' Rachel tells the girls.

'What!' Santana exclaims.

'Rach' Brittany whines, Rachel just looks down at her coffee.

'Why didn't you wake one of us?' Santana says.

'That's what I said' Quinn tells them.

'You looked really peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you, I used the time to get cleaned up anyway, and to think some stuff over' Rachel explains,

The three girls all nod and sigh at the time and Rachel had to bite her lips to stop the laugh that wanted to escape, coming out of her.

Shelby walked in not long after, she saw her daughter drinking coffee, she was talking with the other three girls but her eyes looked distant.

'You okay Rach?' Shelby asked. Rachel looked up at the voice, she forgot that Shelby had said Beth was with her grandparents so that she could stay with her for the first night she was home.

'Yeah I'm good' Rachel responded.

'Are you sure cause you're a little pale' Shelby said and Rachel nodded her head, her stomach starting to knot again as she started to think about what today was.

'Rachel If you don't want to go to the court and see Jacob I'm sure they wouldn't mind' at the mention of Jacob's name nausea washed over Rachel and she made a mad dash to the toilet Brittany following after her quickly.

Santana and Quinn turned glares on to Shelby. 'You think we didn't notice that she was pale, or her eyes were showing that she wasn't completely concentrated on us, trust us Shelby when I say we noticed, but we're smart enough not to ask questions and definitely not say his name to her.' Santana said as she got up, Shelby looked away sheepishly as the two girls walked past her and going to their girlfriends, as they walked up the stairs they heard Brittany's voice trying to calm Rachel down from the bathroom and then they heard Rachel wretch, a cry of pain coming from her as her stomach tightened and her hip hurt, Santana and Quinn feel their hearts hurt for the girl they love.

They walk up the stairs faster to get to their girlfriends, when they walk into the bathroom they see Brittany rubbing Rachel's back and holding her hair back as the girl empties whatever else may be in her stomach.

Rachel sits back on her knees and Santana hands her some tissue she weakly smiled her thanks and wipes her mouth clean, she drags her hand through her hair and slowly stands up Brittany helping to support her if she needed it, she brushes her teeth and then turns around and curls into Brittany, the girl snaking her arms around Rachel gently as she rocks the girl from side to side. Santana and Quinn both place a comforting hand on the shorter girl as she tries to calm herself down.

Once Rachel feels that she's calm enough she pulls away from Brittany and smiles at the other girls.

'How about we watch a film until we have to go Rach?' Santana asks and the girls smiles and nods. As they start to walk back to the stairs Santana sees a door that's left open a jar. 'Rae what's that door? I've always wondered what it was' Rachel turns to see what door she's pointing at.

'Oh that's to the attic' Rachel's.

Brittany pulls the door open and it reveals some stairs.

'Can we go up there?' Brittany asks.

'Uh'

'Please Rachel' Brittany says with her eyes puppy like, Rachel just sighs and nods her head, she was letting them into her safe place, she designed it all herself and spent most of her alone time up there.

The girls walked slowly up the stairs until they reached a door, pushing it open and entering the room, the girls eyes widened in awe, on the Right wall was a huge white screen with two sofas in front and a space where a projector that's hooked up to a laptop fits in, down at the bottom of the room were two electric guitars, one acoustic electric guitar and one acoustic guitar all on guitar holders on the wall, a piano to the left of them, two mini fridges were on the left wall of the room along with a TV, a Wii console and an Xbox hooked up to it, on the wall that the door was linked to was a bookcase and some bean bags.

Rachel walked into the room as the other three stayed in the doorway staring in awe, Rachel turned around to face the other girls with a smile on her face. All three girls look back at her.

'Why on earth have we never been up here before?' Quinn asked.

'Well I've only just finished it properly, but really I saw it as my safe place, a point in the house that I called my own, I mean I designed everything, set most of it all up to, the piano was already in here I just retuned it and made it better.' Rachel told them with a shrug.

'Is it okay for us to be up here I mean we will understand if you don't want us in your space' Santana says. Rachel chuckles and turns the laptop hooked to the projector on. She turned around to face the girls again.

'Trust me if I didn't want you up here I wouldn't have let you up' Rachel tells her and walks past them pulling open a cabinet that was hidden around a corner. 'Which film would you like to watch?' is all she says the girls look at the cabinet and again their jaws drop.

Rachel let's Brittany and Santana pick a film each, Quinn was happy that she got to cuddle with Rachel so she didn't care about the films. Quinn was lying on her side behind Rachel, who had her back pressed into her front, Rachel had set up the laptop for the films to play and when one finishes just to swap the disk over so she didn't have to move, Quinn slipped a hand underneath the tank top Rachel was wearing and let her fingers doodle patterns along Rachel's abs, helping the petite girls stomach to relax, the lights are off, Santana and Brittany are sat on the floor in front of the sofa, not wanting to be too far away from the diva, Rachel lets her hand go out to play with Santana's hair, twisting a few strands around her fingers.

Shelby walks in a few moments later, wondering where the girls had gotten to, she smiled when she saw the girls relaxing together and Rachel looking better then she had that morning.

At quarter to two the girls left the attic and walked down the stairs to Rachel's room where the other three girls got dressed into something a little bit more suitable for the court, at two they left the house with Shelby driving them to the court house, they saw cameras and journalists already there when they arrived twenty minutes later, Rachel took in a deep breath, her hands showing how nervous she was by shaking, Quinn just grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers as she opened the door and got of the car, Rachel following, the people notice her getting out of the car and start to run towards her, once the girls are out of the car Shelby leaves to pick up Beth. Rachel swallows and squeezes Quinn's hands tightly as she moves back a little to try and escape the onslaught, all of a sudden four men in suits and had ear pieces were there and moving the camera's out of her face guiding them through a path and once they were inside they heard a voice they all recognised.

'Okay Kurt it's all clear' Rachel finally looked up and recognised the mohawk.

'Noah is that you?' Rachel asked with an amused smile, then noticing Finn, Mike and Sam stood to attention and at guard, black sunglasses covering their eyes looking just like body guards, Kurt and Artie came wheeling around the corner dressed like the other boys, Mercedes, Tina and Lauren coming around with them with amusement written all over their faces.

'The one and only, I had to protect my Jewish princess now didn't I' Noah said and they all started to escort Rachel to the court room she needed, Rachel actually chuckled because all of the boys were looking around and had her clearly protected, they got to the room, a guard that was stood at the door saw her and immediately straightened, he talked in to his walkie talkie and then approached her, he stopped when Finn and Noah took up both sides and folded their arms, towering over him, the guard gulped.

'Right this way Miss Berry' he said and was about to get the door when Sam got in the way and opened the door for her letting the others go past as he stood to attention and surveyed the area, all of the girls were able to hide the laughter that was now bubbling up in all of them, they were on the upper level looking down and sadly for Rachel they had front row seats. Quinn and Brittany took up her sides as they sat down Santana sitting next to Quinn, Finn and Noah flanking either side of the four girls, Sam next to Finn and Mike next to Noah, Tina, Mercedes and Lauren sat on the side Mike was and Kurt sat next to Sam with Artie taking up the isle space. Rachel stood up and moved forward to look over the edge as people started to fill the stands, she places her hands on the barrier and leans on it, someone spots her and taps the person next to them and pointing to her, they both smile and wave at her, she smiles and waves at them back, Quinn moved and stood up and went to the side of Rachel, she noticed that people were looking up to where they were sitting. Rachel turned to her.

'I had hoped and thought they were joking when they told me I was like a celebrity now, I thought they were exaggerating, playing me around, but everyone seems to know who I am, yeah okay I sort of want that when I'm on Broadway but right now, at this age I really don't want it.' Rachel tells Quinn who nods, her eyes showing understanding, she loops her arm around Rachel's waist careful not to let it land on her injury and whispers in her ear.

'Yeah but you have the protection of me and Santana and Brittany, we aren't going to let anything happen to you Rach, we love you, you know' Quinn tells her and pulls back with a smile, Rachel smiles at her to.

'Yeah well I love you three to' Rachel states and Quinn beams at her.

'Yeah well you've got protection from the men in black as well, by the looks of it' Quinn adds causing the girls to giggle.

Rachel turns and takes one more look out at everyone, she waves to the people who are looking up and then moves with Quinn to sit down, they sit there for a few minutes when the judge enters.

'All rise' and everyone stands up, the judge walks through to take a seat and signal for everyone to sit down.

'Okay we are here today for the trial of Jacob Ben-Israel' the judge's voice rings out, I door opens behind a stand with some glass surrounding it so the person couldn't escape, out stepped Jacob, his normally free ginger hair back in a pony tail and his hands cuffed together, he was wearing an orange coverall.

As soon as she saw him Rachel paled, memories she tried to block out coming back to her, she closed her eyes and shook her head a little, she felt two hands slide into her own and opened her eyes to see her girlfriends looking at her in concern, she tried to give them a reassuring smile but it isn't to convincing as they see the pain in her eyes.

'Now Mr Ben-Israel you are being charged with attempted murder, illegal possession of a fire arm and grievous bodily harm' the judge's voice calls out snapping Rachel's attention back to the room, the other three girls following her lead. 'How do you plead?'

'Guilty' Jacob says and Rachel swallows down the bile she feels start to come up her throat as she hears his voice. Remembering dreams that she's had and what he says to her in them, Quinn and Brittany feel the girl they love tense. They both simultaneously start to stroke their thumbs up and down the back of the girls hand to try and get her to relax.

'Many people around here want to know why you did what you did Mr Ben-Israel.' The judge says, Rachel looks at her, she didn't think they were allowed to say that stuff, she looked back to Jacob.

'I wanted revenge, myself and others were bullied, Rachel Berry was included in that crowd, the school had a hierarchy, myself and Rachel being some of the bottom ones, except most people had friends to help them clean off, Rachel and myself didn't, we had no one because for some reason no one liked us, something snapped in me one day and I got a gun and brought it in to school, I hunted down the girl who started it all Quinn Fabray the head cheerleader, I had her in my sites and then Rachel was there, I shot out and hit the girl I loved, I regret doing it, I do, but at the time all that was going through my mind were the taunts and insults they threw at me.' Jacob explained.

'Miss Berry you are here correct?' The judge asks looking for her.

'I am' Rachel's voice came out quiet to her but it carried through the room to the judge, Jacob's head snapping up to look at her.

'Is what Mr Ben-Israel tells me the truth?' okay seriously is she even allowed to ask these questions?

'It is, but it wasn't Quinn Fabray that started it' Rachel tells them everyone was looking up at her she continued 'It was a senior called Sasha Williamson she was the head cheerleader at the time and started the bullying by slushying me and sending me straight to the bottom of the Hierarchy ladder, she left soon after and had given her title to Quinn, who was pressured into doing the same as she did to me, the only reason the bullying was started and then spread was because of the people that followed like a flock of sheep and wanted to impress the girl' Rachel told everyone.

'You're alive' Jacob said breaking the silence. Rachel looked at him with a blank face.

'yes I'm very much alive' she said.

'Jacob Ben-Israel pleads guilty to all charges, jury your thoughts?' the room look to the jury. A tall brunette man stands up.

'the reason he gave us is lacking there is a girl in here who has been through what you have, maybe even worse seen as it started by someone throwing a slushie in her face, she got in the way of the bullet he was aiming at someone else, someone he believed to have started the bullying, there was no reason for the attack he was trying to carry out' once the man finishes the rest of the jury nodding with him.

'Jacob Ben-Israel you are being charged with attempted murder, illegal possession of a fire arm and grievous bodily harm, the sentence will be served out for fifteen years.' And the hammer comes down, Rachel slumps back in her chair and lets a breath out.

'So breadstix everyone?' she hears being asked. Rachel just nod and lets Quinn help her out of her seat, she feels eyes on her and looks back down to see Jacob looking up at her 'I'm sorry' he mouths, she just nods her head, she sees Santana looking at her and then down to Jacob, she sees the Latina send a glare Jacobs way and chuckles to herself, when she gets out of the room she lets her left arm go into her hair as she sucks in a breath and lets it slowly out. She turns around and sees her friends looking at her. They don't seem to know what to do or say to her, she looks to her girls and then she feels a tap on her right hip she winces but looks down, she sees a little girl staring up at her, she recognises her straight away.

'Annabelle' she says and bends down to the little girl, hiding the shot of pain that goes through as best as possible, she takes the girl into her arms. 'Well I can see you are better, what are you doing here?' Rachel asks looking around for the girl's parents.

'My mommies the judge she had an important case, she tolded me that she was seeing a brave girl called Rachel Berry, I told her you had visited me in hospital and had sang to me, she didn't believe me but here you are and I wanted to say hello to you' Annabelle explained and Rachel looked at her wide eyed, the girl had never spoken so much to her before.

'Annabelle what have I said about talking to strangers' A voice filled the air.

'But mommy it's not a stranger it's Rachel and she's my friend' Annabelle said and looked behind Rachel to her mom, Rachel stood up and turned to face the judge.

'Uh hi sorry, I met your daughter at the hospital I went to sing to the children while I was there' Rachel told the judge from the trial.

'Hi Rachel, I'm Eliza, I can't believe Annabelle was telling the truth, she started talking about you after I mentioned your name and I told her not to be silly, but she was telling the truth it's an honour to meet you' Eliza tells her.

Rachel felt a tiny hand slide into hers and looked back to Annabelle, she was about to say something when a flash goes she jumps and winces, her left arm going back to protect her side, the glee boys go into alert immediately and take their positions around her.

'You have body guards?' Eliza asks with a raised eyebrow. Rachel chuckles and looks back at the woman.

'No... Well yes, these are the boys from my glee club, they have taken it upon themselves to look after me' Rachel explains Eliza chuckles and bends down to pick Annabelle up. The girl doesn't let go of Rachel's hand though causing the girl to smile.

'Your friends are good to you' Eliza smiles to her and Rachel nods. 'What about those three girls though?' Eliza asks pointing to Quinn, Santana and Brittany who have edged closer to them and look more protective and fierce then the boys.

'Oh they are my best friends' Rachel says not too sure whether the girls wanted to be outed, Eliza was watching her though and saw the love in the girls eyes.

'Oh okay, _Best friends_' Eliza says and Rachel looks up to her with fear in her eyes. 'Don't worry your secrets safe with me I promise, now we need to go because someone needs food and their name begins with an A' Eliza says and they both laugh when Annabelle looks at her with a cheeky grin, Rachel chuckles.

'Bye Annabelle it was nice to see you again, tell you what here's my number, if you want me to babysit for you anytime give me a call' Rachel says as she hands the number to Eliza who smiled and nods, saying a goodbye and walking off with a waving Annabelle. Rachel turns back to her friends to see the boys in a semi circle around her their arms folded and looking fierce and her three girls stood in a little closer doing the same sort of poses, Tina, Mercedes and Lauren laughing to the side of them, Rachel can't hold it in any longer and bursts into peals of laughter, trying to stop as her side begins to hurt her but it's just too funny, once the pain starts to hurt her to much she does sober and hold her side, straightening with a hiss of pain and a wince, the guys had turned to her when her laughter had started, seeing the pain the girls moved closer to her. Once she's standing up straight Rachel wipes her eyes and looking at her friends, she smiles a small smile at them 'so Matrix wannabes and charlie's angels it's time for food, if you chose to accept the mission it is to escort subject Miss Rachel Berry, to rendezvous point Breadtix and fill yourself full of delicious food, think it over for a minute, it may be dangerous, are you going to accept your mission?' Rachel says getting some chuckles, then they all nod and Rachel smiled before walking to her girls and starting the walk to the main doors and out to the car park. What they don't expect is reporters to swarm them.

'Miss Berry what do you think of the sentence Ben-Israel is serving?' one of them asks.

'Miss Berry do you regret your decision to run into the school and save the blonde?' another one asks, that makes Rachel stop, she turned everyone was silent.

'Who asked that question?' Rachel said calmly, the glee boys were keeping the reporters at a safe distance, a young male lifted his hand up, Rachel's eyes landed on him and she gestured him forward, he moved forward and as close to Rachel as the glee boys would let him.

'What did you ask?' Rachel said to him.

'I said Miss Berry do you regret your decision to run into the school and save the blonde?' the young man repeated, holding out the tape recorder he was using.

'No I don't' Rachel says simply and sincerely, 'Ben-Israel had someone I care a great deal about trapped in that school and I did the only thing I could to make sure she stayed safe, I got shot but it was better me then it was her, this morning I woke up early knowing what I had to do today and who I had to face, I took a moment to look at my best friend, they had stopped over to make sure I was okay seen as it was my first night home and they knew what was happening today, I was looking at them and thinking about if I had been just a few seconds later I wouldn't have been able to save Quinn, and thinking about her not being there made my insides hurt, not just my heart, but everything, so no I do not regret going into that school and saving Quinn.' Rachel looked behind her when she felt a hand on her back she saw the tearful face of her hazel eyed girlfriend and she smiled, pulling the girl closer to her. She felt another hand clasp her right and looked to it to see the brown eyes of her other girlfriend looking back to her; tears welled up in them as well.

'Thank you Miss Berry' the reporter said and clicked his tape of everyone seemed to have tearful eyes.

'A voice of a true hero' one of the reporters said.

'And a heart of one to match' another reporter added. Rachel smiled at them all and started her walk to Breadstix which was only a little way down the road, her friends walking next to her joking and laughing around, Rachel saw a group of people that go to Mckinely, the look at them and obviously notice her as they rush over to them.

'Rachel we are so glad you are okay' says the one, she's a blonde girl Rachel recognises her as Daisy.

'Yeah, it was so cool what you did though, risking your life to make sure a mate was safe, you're like a legend' says one of the boys Rachel recognises as Justin. Rachel smiles at both of them and nods her thanks a little bit shocked at what was happening.

'Yeah you are like so awesome can I have your autograph I want to prove to my parents that I spoke to you' said the last boy with them, he had sandy blonde hair and Rachel thought his name was Simon, he held a pen and paper out to her which she took from him silently, she turned around to the group and called Santana to her, getting her to turn around and leaning on her back before signing the piece of paper, she turned around and handed the piece of paper back with a smile. The boy beamed at her and she ended up having to sign a piece of paper for the other two, they finally managed to get to Breadstix, Rachel just hopes that it goes as smoothly and peacefully as she wants it to.

**Hey guys I hope I didn't let you all down with chapter and you all think that the wait wasn't worth it, I'm sorry if you do, please let me know what you think by reviewing it would mean a lot to me, I wanted to say another thank you to you all because if you hadn't supported me and this story, it would have just been forgotten by the third chapter and I would have given up, so thank you everyone.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry, that's all I can say and I can't say it enough, I have finally finished this chapter. I also uploaded a 'the real alpha' chapter and I am working on 'just a tiny secret.' I'm starting to get back into uploading more, sorry it took so long.**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me, adding this story to alerts and favourites. Thank you to everyone who has kindly reviewed this fic it has been amazing I love reading them.**

**I do NOT own glee I do however own the mistakes within this fic which I apologise for now.**

**I hope you enjoy it :D **

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Rachel sighed as they walked through the parking lot she can see people looking at them and then noticing her; they get the attention of others and point to her. Rachel looks down and discreetly grabs Brittany's hand. The blonde looks at her seeing how uncomfortable Rachel looked she looks around and glared at the other people staring, getting Santana's attention once she gets it she pointedly looks around her and the Latina got the hint quickly, looking around and glaring at everyone as well. Rachel sighs when they get inside but everyone turned to the door when they saw the big group come through them. They all noticed Rachel standing with the group and someone stood up and started clapping, soon enough everyone is stood up and staring at Rachel, clapping her and smiling at the petite girl. Rachel blushed and hid slightly behind the Latina in front of her. After a minute everyone takes their seats and a waitress approaches the group, she holds her hand out to Rachel who has come out of her hiding place now. The tiny girl steps forward and shyly takes the girls hand.

'Miss Berry it is such and honour to meet you, I will be your waitress today, I will just take you to a private table if you just follow me' The waitress says politely and with a wide smile. Rachel nods at her and the waitress finally lets go of her hand. The waitress looked at the rest of the group and nodded her head before turning on her heal and leading the group away from the door and to the table being set up by two other waiters. Rachel went and stood by a chair, she just wanted to sit already feeling tired and washed out from her day, she had only just come out of hospital. She watched as the two boys were lining up a table to push into the other one. Then she realised something, the table was at about the height just above her hip, the boys were going to shove the tables and it was going to go straight into her. She looked down to her wound and then back at the boys getting ready to push.

'No wai-' before she could get any further in shouting her warning the boys pushed and slammed the tables together and it went straight into her with force.

'Ahhhh' Rachel cried out pinned up against the chairs arm behind her, tears sprung to her eyes and pain shot through her. She squeezed her eyes shut as she clenched her mouth shut.

Santana and Quinn rush to get the table off of her as Puck and Sam start to shout at the two guys. Once the table is off of her Rachel slumps into the chair and Brittany crouches down next to her, Rachel opens her eyes and looks at her pleadingly Brittany quickly gets out Rachel's pain medication and a bottle of water from her bag and hands both over to the petite brunette who takes them quickly and slumps her seat. Santana storms up to the boys Quinn quickly following her whilst Brittany stays with Rachel. As Rachel starts to calm down she register that someone is yelling in Spanish. She looks over to where its coming from to see Santana in the face of the two boys.

'San stop' Rachel says 'Santana stop okay I'm sure it was an accident so just leave it and come and sit down' Rachel says louder and with more authority. The Latina looks at her and then back at the boys before huffing and moving to sit next to Rachel with a glare at the boys. Rachel just chuckles at the protective girl. Quinn walks up and sits next to the Latina.

'You okay Rachel?' She asks softly.

'Yeah I'm okay especially after taking the pain medicine don't worry'

The waitress that had led them to their seats quickly made her way.

'I am so sorry Miss Berry the owner says that you can everything on the house for the whole meal including drinks and pudding' she rushed out and Rachel gave her a gentle and reassuring smile.

'Thank you very much, tells your owner not to go to hard on them, it was only an accident they meant no harm' the waitress smiled at her.

'Okay Miss Berry, I hope you enjoy the rest of your meal' the waitress says before rushing off and leaving the table.

'You are to kind baby you know that?' Santana mutters and kisses the side of her head on the girls temple and Rachel smiles.

'It's the way I was brought up and also you could tell they were only doing their job, so you can't be mad at them for that' She hears Santana humph and cross her arms over her chest. 'Babe just enjoy the free meal okay' Rachel says and sees Santana brighten and nod her head.

Soon enough the group had ordered the food and was digging into it, except Rachel who still wasn't feeling that hungry, she was just picking at her food and looking around the room at her friends, she looked to her right to see Brittany sat next to her and Quinn next to Brittany, Santana sat next to Rachel on her left side. Rachel smiled as she watched her girlfriends, talk to her friends as well as eating their meal.

Rachel looked at her plate and smiled as she remembered how she and the other three girls had gotten together. Santana and Brittany had become a couple first, having been each others first time. Quinn was their best friend at the time; she started distancing herself away from the girls who were getting confused about why their friend was leaving them.

_Flashback_

_Quinn saw her two best friends walking down the school corridor giggling, their pinkies linked, no one knew the girls were officially together, however they did know they had slept together. Quinn turned and walked in the opposite direction avoiding her friends, it may be a bitch move but she was jealous. There she admitted it, she couldn't help it, she couldn't control the feelings she had, yes Quinn Fabray can have feelings. She admits that she has fallen for both of her best friends. You read correctly don't worry she did say both of her best friends. She kept the tears at bay as she walked away from them, she was jealous of her friends, cause now they had each other and there is no need for her to be around them, they would never feel the same way for her as she did for them._

'_Quinn, hey Quinn' was shouted her way, she recognised the voice as Santana she just hurried her steps and turned down the hallway, ignoring her best friend and the pain that stabbed her chest over and over again._

_Santana turned to Brittany who undoubtedly was wearing the same sad expression as her. Santana knew of the taller blonde's feelings for Quinn, as Brittany of for her feelings for the shorter blonde. They didn't think they would ever have a chance with the girl but now she was ignoring them and they didn't know why._

'_I don't understand she was okay with us just a few days ago' Brittany muttered as she opened her locker._

'_I know she seemed to have changed towards us after we came out to her and told her that we were girlfriends' Santana stated and look down the hall where her best friend had disappeared down. Then Santana straightened as something came in to her head._

'_You don't think she has a problem with us going out do you?' She asks and Brittany turns to her._

'_What do you mean?'_

'_The fact that we are lesbians and are going out, you don't think she's avoiding us because she thinks we're disgusting do you?' Santana muttered and Brittany's eyes lost a little of the sparkle held within them._

'_I hope not, we better ask her though, in private so that we know just in case.' Santana nodded and they headed off to class together, pinkies linked._

_It was lunch when Quinn was pulled in to a disused classroom in the school._

'_Ow, what the fu- Santana, Brittany, what the actual fuck?' She snapped as she yanked her arm out of Santana's grip and rubbed her shoulder. She moved away from them a little._

'_Do you have a problem with me and Brits dating?' Santana asked harshly._

'_W-what?'_

'_You heard me, are you avoiding us because you have a problem with Brits dating me?' Santana snapped._

'_N-no'_

'_I'm not convinced, come on Blondie, tell us do we disgust you? Huh do you have a problem with us being lesbians?'_

'_No that's not i-'_

'_I don't want to hear your bullshit, tell me right now are you avoiding us because the fact that we are together is disgusting to you and that we make you sick? Are we that disgusting to you that you want to throw away you friendship with us and have nothing-' Santana's cut off by a yell from the shot blonde._

'_I'm jealous' The blonde shouts and Santana stands there shocked, her mouth open. 'I'm jealous okay, cause…' she trails off and then closing her eyes, taking a deep breath and opening them again to meet two sets of curious eyes. 'I'm jealous because you don't need me anymore, you have each other and there isn't a place for me anymore'_

'_That's not true we do need you Quinn' Brittany answers._

'_Not how I need you, I need you in so many different ways, but now you have each other and you don't need me to be there for you like I was before.' Quinn says as she walks back and tears spring to her eyes, she takes a deep breath to try and control them before she slumps on to a seat behind her._

'_I don't understand why won't we be there for you like you need?' Brittany answers frowning, she hated seeing the smaller blonde in tears._

'_Cause I love you, but you two will never feel the same way because you two have each other and don't want me' Quinn replies and lets her tears fall freely. Santana and Brittany stood stunned for a moment before Santana walked forward, sharing a look with Brittany as she did. She got on her knees in front of Quinn who looked at her quizzically. The Latina leaned in and connected their lips in a soft kiss that got across everything she was feeling. She pulled back and met stunned eyes._

'_We do love you Quinn, we need you like how you need us, we just think you wanted us, but now we know we all want each other in the same way we can all go out and be girlfriends.' Brittany said and Quinn smiled and bit her lip looking at Santana who had hope in her eyes, showing she wanted the girl to agree with the statement._

'_Yeah I agree, now that we know how each other feels I know that we can all be together, the three of us.'_

_End flashback_

Of course the girls didn't expect a fourth girl to come along and steal their hearts. They carried on as if nothing had happened whilst in school, but outside of it the three girls were completely different, happier really.

Santana noticed Rachel smiling at her salad and raised and eyebrow.

'That salad funny or something estrella?' Santana asked and Rachel chuckled before turning to Santana.

'Just remembering how we got together, well so far remembering what you told me about the three of you getting together, I've not gotten to us four yet' Rachel said and smiled.

Santana looked down, it doesn't feel right to talk about just the three girls and not having Rachel to complete their set.

'Hey, I know it doesn't feel right to think of it just being the three of you but that's how it was for a little while before I came along, but we are all together now and we are all complete so you don't need to think like that.'

'When they came of the school and you were unconscious I felt so sick seeing you that way, and when we weren't together it just, it killed me, I felt in complete and so did Brits and Quinn and it kills me that it even got to that point, I am so sorry Rachel and we are going to do everything in our power to make it up to you.'

'I know babe, and you have already started to make it up to me,' Rachel says with a grin.

Before Santana can say anything else, Noah turns to her and starts a conversation with the Latina, Rachel can see the girls reluctance to leave their conversation but she does and Rachel smiles fondly at her before going back to staring at her food.

She remembered how it ended up that she was involved with the girls, Brittany had started it after seeing her practicing street dance moves after her dance class had finished, she was waiting for her two girlfriends to pick her up.

_Flashback_

_Brittany watched amazed as Rachel's body went into different tricks, bending and twisting, still looking fluent and graceful, put to street music, the girls brown eyes showed passion. She was in baggy sweat pants and a sports bra, her muscles flexing with every move she pulled. It wasn't a routine that she was doing, she was just going with the flow of her music, letting her body lead and chose the moves for her. _

_Brittany couldn't take her eyes off of the stunning girl, wondering why she never showed this side of herself at school, or in glee, Brittany didn't know she could dance like this, she did know she was trained in ballet and tap dance. However the girl seemed most natural doing this style dancing then anything Brittany had seen her perform._

_The music slowed and Rachel finished in a stance her hand pumped in the air and her head down her legs spread apart and her other arm by her side. Her shoulders were moving with every breath she took and Brittany just stood mesmerised. Once the music had completely finished the brunette broke out of the stance and walked over to her stuff that was on the floor in front of the mirrors, she pulled out a sleeveless zip up hoody and swung it round her shoulders before putting her arms through the holes and shaking it on. She sat on the floor and stretched out her muscles before sliding her socks and high-top shoes back on. She stood and swung her duffle bag over her shoulder and turned to the door walking with her head down until she caught site of a shadow that most definitely wasn't hers. She looked up to see Brittany in the doorway watching her._

'_Hey Brittany what are you doing here?'_

'_I'm waiting for Santana and Quinn to pick me up, I heard your music playing and came to see what was happening, I didn't know you could dance like that, you should show glee club' Brittany said with one of her giant smiles._

'_Nah, that club isn't ready for this talent' The brunette joked and winked at the blonde to show that it was a joke, the blonde smiled at her and giggled a little. 'Maybe, Noah has said that I should but I've never had the guts to so I just let the dancing go to the best dancer I know' Rachel tells her._

'_Oh yeah and who would that be?'_

'_You of course' Rachel said a wink, putting her sunglasses on as the left through the front doors she sat on the bench, Brittany sitting next to her._

'_Who are you waiting for?' Brittany asked._

'_No one but I'm not going to leave you on your own now am I?' Rachel says with a small smile on her face._

'_Would you like to dance with me sometime?' Brittany asked her shyly._

'_like make up a routine together, here?' Rachel asked and Brittany nodded with a smile. 'Yeah that would be awesome, just tell me when your free, I'm here most days just dancing,, its where I feel most free and able to be myself' Rachel explains._

'_Yeah that's the same with me, its like you can let everything you feel out, express yourself how you feel you need to' Brittany says and Rachel nods and smiles at her both girls knowing and understanding what the other one feel when they dance._

_Rachel looks up to see a car approaching and recognises Santana's car and smiles at Brittany._

'_Well Brittany I will see you soon' Rachel says as she stands up and moves to walk away, pulling her keys out of her bag and stepping away._

'_My friends call me Brits or Britt or B you my friend now Rachel so call me one of them.'_

'_Okay Britt, my friends call me Rae, Rach or Rachy, call me whatever you want' Rachel says back with a wide smile turning to walk away._

'_See you tomorrow Rachy in the dance studio' Rachel chuckles._

'_It's a date' She replies and walks off to her car as Brittany gets in the back of Santana's._

'_Who was that B?' Santana asks as she pulls away and drives out of the car park._

'_I don't think you would believe me if I told you' Brittany muttered._

'_Course we would Britt'_

'_It was Rachel' Brittany said simply._

'_As in Berry, no wa- I mean cool she looked different dressed like that' Santana says and glances to Quinn who just gives her a smile and carries on._

_The next day Brittany turned up to an empty dance studio and frowned, this was the time Rachel had been here the day before, she sighed and went to leave the room when a brunette blur came through the door._

'_Sorry… I'm… late' the brunette panted out, Brittany watched amused. 'I had to walk today cause my car is in the shop, but I'm here now so lets get started.' Rachel stated when she got her breath back and smiled at the blonde who beamed back at her._

_They spent an hour going through dance moves and putting them into the routine and then changing moves around, doing moves where the two of them were dancing with each other and then doing solo moves where they stayed in sync and looked they were copying each other. Brittany didn't realise the time going so quick. Her girlfriends had come to pick her up only to see she wasn't outside, they walked through the corridors following the music playing, coming to a medium size dance studio, they watched as two figures danced around each other going into difficult moves they had never even dreamed of doing. They watched as the brunette and blonde met in the middle the blonde doing a backward role her legs going round the girls hips, pushing her self of the ground and flipping over the girls shoulder to stand on the other side of her, the music finished and they both struck poses, the blonde with her hand on her hip, her other arm leaning on the girl back as she faced the mirrors, she leant on her left leg and into the girl. The brunette had her head down fist punched into the air, her other hand on her side and her legs spread shoulder length apart. The music and the girls whooped, turning and high-fiving each other as they laughed._

_Brittany looked to the door to see her two girlfriends standing there stunned, she waved at them excitedly._

'_Did you see it?' She asks and Quinn snaps out of her stunned moment._

'_Only the end but by the looks of it, its amazing.'_

'_I hope it is, we worked real hard on it' Brittany says. 'We're going to keep practicing every day so we can get it perfect' Brittany says the 'we' reminding Quinn that there was another person with her girlfriend, she turns to the girl and is stunned to see Rachel Berry staring back to you._

'_It really was you the other day?' Quinn asks as Santana finally joined them._

'_Yeah I didn't want her to wait on her own just in case something happened, you know what I mean?' Rachel explained and Quinn and Santana smiled and nodded their thanks and understanding. 'Anyway I better get going, I'll see you tomorrow' _

'_Wait would you like to come hang out with us we're going to get a drink and something to eat at a near by café you can come if you want?' Santana asks a little awkwardly and shyly._

'_Erm… yeah that would be good, just let me go and get changed and I will meet you outside' Rachel says and Brittany jumps up and down clapping her hands excitedly._

_Ten minutes later and Rachel joined them wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans and a tight t-shirt that said censored over her chest and she placed purple unbuttoned short sleeved shirt over the top that matched the writing on the t-shirt._

_Santana and Quinn couldn't help but check out her body in the tight clothing, Brittany had been doing it most of the day, the girl gave all three feelings that they normally only felt for each other._

_End flashback_

After that Rachel spent a lot of time with the girls outside of school, she and Brittany working on their routine as the other girls watched and brought them drinks and snacks. They started to get to know the Rachel out of school, who had so many differences then the one seen in school. Rachel loved all movies and loads of different music styles. The girls never expected it from the girl, soon feeling started to develop, but were never shown.

Until one day that was.

_Flashback_

'_What do you mean you are all together?' Rachel asked as she looked at the girls she had started to fall in love, she couldn't believe she had started to fall in love with three girls but it just felt so natural now, like everything else would just feel wrong now. She looked from one girl to another to try and figure what she had just been told, Quinn stepped forward a little bit of fear in her eyes._

'_Santana, Britt and I, we are all in a relationship together' Quinn explained._

'_So all three of you are each others girlfriends?' Rachel asked still trying to grasp on to the idea._

'_Yes that is correct.' Santana said stepping up next to Quinn and holding her hand. Rachel smiled a little at the girls sign of affection, maybe she had a chance then._

'_We wanted to tell you, cause friends are honest with each other and you are one of our closest friends now, and for us to continue to be friends it just felt right to be honest and tell you' Brittany explained to her. Rachel's hope died and she felt like she had just been stabbed in the gut. She put on a fake smile and looked at the girls._

'_Of course yes, thank you for being honest with me, I appreciate it very much' Rachel said._

'_You are still our friend right?' they ask in sync all having worry in their eyes._

'_Yes I am you friend, of course, why would this have changed anything?' Rachel said not showing any sign of the defeat she felt inside._

_All of the girls smiled at her happily and pulled her into a hug. She kept her tears hidden and put up the act she had learnt so well since starting school._

_They carried on meeting up and Rachel continued to act as if nothing was troubling her, until one day she walked into Santana's house and saw Brittany kissing Santana's neck from behind as the Latina kissed the shorter blonde in front of her._

'_Shit, er yeah, I'm going to go' Rachel rushed out as she stumbled back and walked quickly out of the house leaving three stunned girls sat on the sofa. They all broke of their thoughts as they heard a car start and speed off down the street. _

_Santana looks stunned and turns to face her other girlfriends who have fear written on their faces. They all get up and rush out of the door, into Santana's car and drive to Rachel's house where they notice that her car isn't parked outside. Quinn flips her phone open and starts to call the girl only to be ignored. They go back to Santana's and all try to get a hold of the girl, each of them getting ignored._

_Rachel in the meantime was sat on top of the school having climbed up the fire escape, it was one of her favourite places, she sat up there often and just let her mind wonder. Right now her heart was hurting because the girls she loved didn't want anything but friendship from her and seeing them doing that and so happy just hurt so much. She ignored the vibrating coming from her bag and stays lost her thoughts on top of the roof._

_The girls took another drive over to Rachel's house later that night hoping she would be home now, seeing that the car was still gone they started to worry, they hadn't been able to get in touch with their favourite diva since she left the house. They started to drive round everywhere._

'_Hey isn't that her car?' Brittany asks the other girls who look over to where she was pointing._

'_Yeah it is, why's it parked at Mckinely though?' Santana asks and only receives shrugs in reply they drive in to the parking lot and park the car getting out and searching round the school._

'_Rachel!' Brittany shouts and they hear movement above them before the see a brunette hair head pop over the side of the roof, before quickly disappearing again._

'_Rachel what the hell are you doing up there?' Santana shouts, she doesn't get a reply, she sighs and looks down, great they just ruined their friendship and the chance of getting the diva to be theirs._

_Suddenly they heard a bang someone coming down the fire escape and then the girl jumps and lands in front of them._

'_Are you going to talk now?' Quinn asks._

'_Sure was just getting my stuff' Rachel answered and held her bag up to show them, she smiled and carried on walking acting like nothing had changed since she left Santana's house. _

'_Why did you leave like that?' Santana asks her._

'_So you can finish of having your alone time.' Rachel answers casually._

'_But you didn't answer your calls.' Quinn stated._

'_My phone was on silent in my bag I didn't know it was going off.' Rachel answered and continued walking._

'_Stop lying Rachel' Brittany states looking at her pointedly, she may not be smart but she can read people. Rachel looks down guiltily and the other two girls snap their heads to look at the smaller girl._

'_I'm not' Rachel says but with no conviction._

'_Yes you are, why are you lying to us?'_

'_Cause what I saw'_

'_Were you freaked out by it?'_

'_What? No' _

'_Are you sure you left pretty quickly'_

'_It's just, you look so happy together and I'm never going to have that no one wants me and when I want someone they don't want me back, I know, okay I'm undesirable, ugly, unlovable and that's fine I'm over it, it's like whatever'_

'_But that's not true you're not undesirable, and your gorgeous and beautiful' Santana stated, her chest hurting hearing the girl put herself down._

'_If I'm not undesirable, why doesn't anybody want me?'_

'_That's not true, and we know that, because… because…' Quinn trails off and looks to Santana who nods. 'We know that because we want you, we find you beautiful, we desire you, all three of us, we just didn't think you would want us in that way'_

_Rachel stared at them her eyes showing her disbelief as she looked from each of them. Then she laughed._

'_Wow , I didn't realise you girls were such great friends, telling me that just to make me feel wanted and desired, that means a lot to me, thank you girls.' Rachel said and started walking until someone grabbed her arm spun her and lips crashed on to hers. It was a passionate kiss, emotions shown it she thought would never be returned. She pulled back to see hazel eyes belonging to Quinn staring back at her._

'_Does that prove to you what we feel' Rachel just stared at her with wide eyes before she swallowed, backing up, she put her hand on her lips and just looked at the three people in front of her._

'_We want you to be with us Rachel, we mean that so please believe us when we say that we want you, and that we have strong feelings for you, we want you to be in a relationship with us.' Santana tells her and a smile takes over Rachel's face._

'_I didn't think you would ever feel the same way about me as I do about you' Rachel said._

'_Is that a yes, you will be our girlfriend?'_

'_Yes as long as all three of you will be mine'_

_The girls answered with a swarming hug and nods as they smiled the happiest they have ever been._

_End flashback_

Rachel looked at all three of her girls and smiled happily as they continued to talk and laugh and joke.

The girls all turned to look at her and she smiled lovingly at each of them.

'I love you' she says and she sees their smiles and eyes brighten even more. 'I love you so much will officially be my girlfriends again?' Rachel said. She got nods in return and smiled happily and lovingly at them, a spark returning to her eyes that they hadn't even realised was missing.

'I love you' Santana murmured and kissed her temple.

'I love you to' Brittany muttered and kissed her other temple.

'I love you baby girl' Quinn said quietly so the moment stayed private to them.

Their moment was broken quickly by Kurt.

'When are you returning to school Rach?'

'Next Monday I think'

'You realise your worlds about to change?'

'I do indeed realise that' is all Rachel says as she finally feels hungry enough to finish off her food.

**Hey guys so what did you think? Please let me know, next chapter I'm skipping forward to Rachel starting school. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapter, I'm sorry for how long this has taken.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story it means a lot to me and keeps me writing.**

**Thank you to everyone who has added this to their alerts and favourite's lists it means so much to me that you have done that.**

**I do NOT own any of glee however I do own the mistakes within the story which I apologise for now.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Monday came too quickly for the girls, Santana, Quinn and Brittany had now basically moved into Rachel's house, only leaving when they needed to attend family meals. Even though the girls had become official again, they hadn't been intimate, they hadn't even kissed, yes they held hands and hugged, but the three girls felt like they didn't deserve that sort of affection from Rachel even though they all wanted it.

Rachel was up earlier than usual on Monday morning, she was nervous about returning to that school, the thought of going back made her feel a little nauseas, but she powered through. She removed the dressing over her wound and got a shower, her fingers tracing the sore wound, it had become a habit now. Hopefully she'd have the stitches out in a week or two. A scar will be left; Santana always states that it will add to her hotness factor. Rachel always chuckled when the girl says this.

She dries herself off and gets out the shower, grabbing the clothes she brought in with her and slipping them on. She had gone with tight black skinny jeans, with a black tank top that had a pink smily face on it that was sticking out its tongue, over the top was a dark pink zip up hoody. She went with pink converses that matched the colour of the hoody. She slipped into her room seeing three slumbering cheerleaders. The time was coming up to half six, the girls probably won't be up till quarter past seven. She smiled at the girls, she remembered the first time the girls stopped over it was the same time they realised that the girl's parents weren't around often.

_Flashback_

_Rachel laughed as she opened the door and Santana came in lugging plastic bags full of as she stated appropriate snacks for their first official sleepover. Quinn followed behind with two duffle bags, one hers and one Santana's. Brittany bounced in with a backpack with her stuff in. She gave Rachel a quick peck on the lips before continuing into the house and letting the girl shut the door. _

_Rachel went into the living room and waited for the other girls to join her. Santana came in with a trey full of all different food, chips, ice cream, popcorn and cakes, chocolate and candy. Rachel laughed as she set it down and beamed proudly. Quinn followed the Latina in with drinks on a trey, cups and bottles of all different pop. She set it down next to the Latina's trey on the table before jumping onto the sofa and snuggling into Rachel's side. Brittany walked in with blankets and settled down next to Rachel and spread the blankets over the top of them, leaving it folded down for Santana so that she could get in. Rachel smiled and snuggled down lower making herself more comfortable. Santana placed one of the films she brought into the DVD player and let it play._

_Brittany turned to Rachel and kissed the side of her head on her hair line._

'_Rae?'_

'_Yeah Britt?' Rachel replied as she looked to her tallest girlfriend._

'_Where are your dad's? Are they at work?' Brittany asks innocently, both she and Quinn feel Rachel tense at the mention of her fathers._

'_No they live in California, in their apartment, they come back to visit every now and then but not because they want to see me it's so they can get more of their things, they are gradually moving up there, the longest they've stayed up there so far without coming back is five months, but it's getting longer each time they go, soon enough they probably won't bother coming back.' Rachel explains with a shrug, acting nonchalant but inside she was hurting, her parents had abandoned her, she didn't know why, but her parent's had stopped loving her, she must have done something wrong and driven them away, she just needs to make sure she doesn't make the same mistake with everyone else she loves._

_Santana and Quinn glanced at each other, their eyes showing concern for their smallest girlfriend. Quinn held the girl tighter and closer._

'_They are idiots Rach, they shouldn't have done that, it's not right, but it is their loss, we aren't going to leave you Rach.' Quinn told her sincerity covering her words, as Santana and Brittany made noises of their agreement._

_Rachel smiled at them and nodded her head._

'_Come on let's just watch the film, tonight's meant to be fun, so let's save that for another time' Rachel told them and the girl's reluctantly agreed, they weren't going to force her to talk about it, they wouldn't pressure her, they want her to come to them when she feels comfortable talking to them about it._

_That time came a few days later, they were over at Brittany's when Rachel sat on the sofa with the girls and looked at each one._

'_I'm ready to talk about it now.' Rachel told them simply, the TV went off and all attention went to the petite brunette. She took in a deep breath and looked at each girl, each of them looking back to her encouragingly._

'_It started when I was twelve, until then they were loving and attentive parents, always making sure I knew how much they loved me, they spoiled me, we went on holiday to California and stayed in an apartment up there that they had bought, but a few months after my twelfth birthday they changed they started to grow distant, they didn't tell me they loved me that much anymore. They started going on what they called "business trips" I was smart even at that age, I knew that they were just trying to avoid me and were going up to their apartment to stay there for long weekends. Then they went away for a month. By my fifteenth birthday they didn't show any affection towards me, I was ignored, I thought I had done something wrong and until I was fifteen I tried to fix it, nothing ever worked so I just gave up, they started to stay in California for months and I would live by myself taking care of myself, I learnt to cook quickly. Now when they come back I'm treated like I don't even exist to them, I'm just waiting for the day when they don't ever come back at all.' Rachel murmured, tears falling down her cheeks and making tracks on her skin. Santana leant over wiping her cheeks before leaning in and placing a kiss on them._

'_It wasn't your fault, they were stupid, horrible men, they never deserved to have you as a daughter Rachel, and you don't have to do this alone anymore Rachel, you have us and as Quinn said before we are not leaving you.' Santana exclaimed as she took the girl into her arms, holding her tight, their other two girlfriends joining the hug quickly. Rachel had never felt so loved before._

_End flashback_

Rachel smiled as Santana shifted and snuggled closer to Quinn. Santana was the biggest snuggler out of the group, she just loved to snuggle, it made Rachel laugh, the Santana Lopez, Mckinely's female badass, loved to snuggle. Rachel looked at the time, it was now quarter to seven, she shook her head and grabbed her hairdryer and straighteners so that she could do her hair downstairs and not disturb the other girls. She crept out of the room and snuck down the stairs and into her dining room, using the mirror in there to dry and style her hair. She decided to go for straight hair with her bangs swept to her right side. She smiled at herself and decided she liked her hair in this style. She chose to have chopped fruit and yoghurt for breakfast today. She was just washing up when arms went around her waist, making her jump. A soft chuckle filled her ears, she turned in the pair of arms and came face to face with Brittany.

'Good morning beautiful' Rachel said with a smile.

'Morning gorgeous' her face turned serious though. 'What did we say before? If you wake up early make sure to wake one of us up, don't worry about disturbing us Rach' Brittany told her, Rachel nodded.

'Sorry Beeb, I know you told me to do that but you all looked so peaceful and you all need to sleep, just because I can't doesn't mean that you three shouldn't.' Rachel explained, using one of Brittany's favourite nicknames. Brittany cups her cheek and makes Rachel lock eyes with her own.

'Don't you see, we don't care about that stuff, we will always put you first, we all put each other first, so if your awake at least wake one of us, we will feel better if you do that okay?' Rachel leans into the hand on her cheek and closes her eyes soaking in the touch.

'Okay Beeb I understand, I will wake one of you up next time' Rachel answered as she opened her eyes and saw Brittany's loving smile shining back at her. Brittany leant forward and Rachel closed her eyes, receiving a kiss on the forehead Rachel sighed, she really wished the girls would just kiss her. Brittany went to pull away when a hand came to the back of her neck and Rachel opened her eyes, looking at her, before her gaze flicked to the other girls lips, she pulled the girl down and their lips connected, they both let out a small moan as their lips connected. Rachel's hand slipping into the blondes long locks. Brittany tightened her grip around Rachel's waist and pulled her closer so their bodies were flush together. Rachel flicked Brittany's bottom lip with her tongue, the tall blonde immediately allowed access as their tongues begin to battle. Brittany pushed Rachel to lean against the counter as their kiss gained more passion, love mixing into the kiss as feelings were expressed through it.

Brittany pulls back first licking her lips, she stares at Rachel, her lips kiss swollen and her pupils blown. Rachel smiles widely up at the blonde girl; a grin spreads across Brittany's face as she rests her forehead on Rachel's.

'That was amazing' Brittany whispers not wanting to break the moment.

'You're telling me, it's literally blown my mind' Rachel whispered back and Brittany giggled. They pulled away a little as they heard footsteps enter the kitchen. Quinn and Santana smiled at their two other girlfriends already up and ready for school like they were.

'Hey beautiful, hello gorgeous' Santana said in greeting as she kissed both of their foreheads and carried onto the fridge to continue getting breakfast sorted. 'You had breakfast girls?' Santana asked the two still standing cuddled together, she looks them over and notices their kiss swollen lips, she smiles knowingly at them.

'Rachel's had hers, I haven't eaten yet' the smile goes off of Santana's face.

'Wait were you up early again?' Santana asked, Rachel nodded sheepishly. 'You woke Brits up right?' she asked and Rachel bit her lip before shaking her head no. 'Rae' Santana whined. 'What did we tell you about waking one of us up?' Santana asked.

'I know Santana, okay? I know, Brittany's already beaten you to the chastising, I promise next time I wake up early I will wake up one of you' Rachel murmurs.

'Fine' Santana grumbles and continues making the three girls breakfast. They all sit down at the table and start to talk. Santana smirks evilly.

'So who kissed who?' Santana asked, feeling a little jealous that she didn't get to kiss the smaller girl first, but she was fine with it, they were all together and she would get her chance to show the petite girl her love soon. Rachel looked up at her guiltily and Santana chuckled and smiled at the girl.

'It was me, I wanted a kiss, so I got one.' Rachel said and blushed.

'As long we all get a kiss at some point that's fine' Santana said and Quinn looked at Rachel with a loving smile, her eyes saying the same thing as the Latina beside her just said out loud. Rachel smiled and nodded her head, yes she is pretty sure they will all get their kisses soon.

After the girls had breakfast the cuddled on the sofa for a bit before they had to leave for school.

'How are you feeling Rae?' Quinn asks as she runs her hand through the girls brown locks.

'Nervous, very nervous, and a little sick, but apart from that I'm okay' Rachel answers with a small smile.

The girls smile at her reassuringly, they were nervous to, it was the first time they would be back to school after the shooting. Rachel glanced at the time and sighed.

'We better get going' Rachel muttered and stood up about to grab her bag but having it snatched away by Santana who smirked and walked past the girl with a wink. Quinn came to the side of the small brunette and grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers together. She smiled at the girl as they walked out to the car, Brittany following behind them, locking up the house.

The car pulled into the car park and straight away Rachel spotted the glee club boys in their men in black get up waiting for them by a, obviously reserved, parking space. The rest of the parking lot was empty except for a few new comers, Rachel knows that the boys probably cleared it out so that she would feel comfortable as she came into the school.

They quickly parked up and got out of the car. Noah pulled her into a hug and whispered.

'Don't worry, no matter what one of us at least will be with you at all times, if you feel overwhelmed, tell us' and then he lets her go smiles at her and then takes his position as body guard.

They moved through the parking lot quickly and quietly, the girls giggling at how the boys were acting, at every noise their heads would snap towards it and stay looking until they had assessed what it was, normally a can rolling on the floor, or a candy wrapped flying in the wind. They got to the doors and Sam and Finn took a door each, placing a hand on the handle. Rachel took in a deep breath before nodding to the boys who opened the doors simultaneously. All of the students in the halls turned to the doors, they quickly moved to stand by their lockers. As Rachel moved through the hall each student started to clap. Rachel noticed mixed in with all the students were teachers from all classes.

At the end of the line on the right were Mr Schuester, Miss Pilsbury, Coach Beiste and The one and only Sue Sylvester. Rachel smiled at all four and greeted them kindly. As she reached Sue the blonde coach stuck her hand out.

'Not many people are honoured with a Sue Sylvester hand shake, but you, you are, you are brave, fearless, and a hero. As you can see everyone is proud of you and who you are. You stand for a lot of things now. You have proven how strong you really are Rachel Berry, do not change not for anyone' The coach says, keeping it quiet so that only she and the girl's girlfriends can hear her, along with the teachers stood with her. Rachel smiled up at the cheerleading coach.

'I won't change, I'm happy with who I am, if people can't handle it, screw them' Rachel said and the coach laughed, as in an actual genuine laugh, not an evil laugh like usual. Rachel carried on down the corridor about to turn left to her locker, when she looked to her right and noticed something. She recognised where it lead, it was in many of her nightmares she was having. The girls didn't know about the nightmares, she didn't want to worry them, luckily she hasn't screamed out in one again so far, when she does, she knows she will need to do a lot of explaining.

Instead of continuing left, she turned right and carried on up the corridor, the one she had ran up to save Quinn.

'Rae what are you doing? Where are you going?' Brittany asked. Rachel just raised a hand, Quinn came up beside her and took it, understanding what the girl was doing. They continued down the corridor the others following behind, including some teachers and other students. They reached the end of the corridor and Rachel turned right to look down it, almost expecting to see Jacob there staring back at her. She used her free hand to rub the dressing over her wound. She looked to the lockers and then she noticed on the floor. A book, not just any book, but the book that she had thrown out to get the attention of the police officers. She bent down slowly and wiped her hand over the cover, noticing some blood smudges from where her hand had touched it.

She picked the book up and stood up, it was obvious that the part of the school had been sectioned off since the shooting. She turned the book over in her hands, looking back up the corridor again and then to Quinn who looked at her with fond eyes.

'This was the book I used to grab the police officers attention, they called my name out and I pushed it out of the door with what little strength I had left' Rachel explained, turning the book over again in her hands. Quinn noticed the blood on the book and shut her eyes as images of a suffering, injured, Rachel attacked her mind. Everyone stayed silent as the girl carried on lost in a daze. She walked to the door the light glinting of the numbers that was on it. 301. Rachel slowly lowered a shaking hand to the door handle and opened it. She flicked the light on and heard a gasp. She turned to see Quinn staring at a patch on the floor, she knew what she was staring at before she even looked at it.

'You lost so much blood' Quinn whimpered clinging onto Rachel a little more. The small brunette walked in, ignoring the blonde's protests, their other girlfriends coming to the door, she bent down and looked over the space she had almost died in. Rubbing her hand down the wall she had leant on, she noticed it also had a red mark on it. She wandered if they even tried to properly clean everything off.

'You know when we were sat down here and Jacob was chained to the radiator, he asked me why I did it' she said and looked up to Quinn who was watching her, she then looked to Santana and Brittany. 'He asked me why I had saved you, I told him about us you know, he said something about me being hurt by you the same way he was. I told him it wasn't true, that I had been put through more hurt and pain then he ever was. I told him how we went out, how I was in love with you, and when I sang grenade that was when I broke up with you because I couldn't handle that hurt anymore. But I told him, in that song was another message, even if we weren't together, even after all that pain, I would still do anything to protect you, to keep you from harm's way, to make sure you never got hurt. I love you all three of you, and now we need to wipe the slate clean, start again with a fresh slate and even though we know of that hurt and it still lingers, it has been forgiven and now we must move on and begin again' Rachel tells them, standing up and turning to face her three girlfriends. 'I thought I wasn't going to make it, I thought I was going to die in that stained red spot and in this classroom, and even if I had it would have been okay, because I had saved you, Quinn, you were safe and out of danger, and that's all I ever want for you' Rachel says pulling her closer.

Quinn pulls her into a hug and cries softly into her neck, holding her tight, really she didn't want to let the brunette go. Rachel held her just as tight, their other two girlfriends watching over them with a smile.

'I know you will make it up to me, and work hard doing it, but really just knowing that you love and care for me is enough now, knowing that I can hold you in my arms everyday is enough.' Rachel murmurs for only her girlfriends to hear, they smile and Santana and Brittany join the hug.

Rachel pulled away first grabbing onto Quinn's hand as the four left the room, Rachel turned shutting the door to the room with one last look at the radiator and the wall next to it, she shivers as Jacobs words from her nightmares run through her head.

'I'll be back and this time I'll succeed' Her hand is squeezed bringing her out of her thoughts and she looks to see Quinn staring back at her with loving hazel eyes.

'Come on lets go to class' Quinn said and pulled Rachel with her, they collected their books on the way before they moved to the classroom they needed, Rachel chose a seat to sit in at the back, Quinn following and immediately sitting next to her, not two minutes later there table was surrounded by other students asking questions and wanting autographs from Rachel, it really hits her then, her life was never going to be the same all because she put her life at risk for the one she loved, but she would do it again, it's in her nature she is always going to put her girls before herself, she couldn't be in a world without them, it would tear her apart. The teacher walked in before to many of the students could get to Rachel.

'Right sit down, I'm sure there's nothing special back there' the teacher says as she takes her seat.

'But miss its Rachel Berry she's back.' One of the students says with an excited smile.

'Rachel Berry' the teacher says standing up and walking over to them, Rachel locks eyes with her and freezes; it was those eyes, those exact same eyes.

'Well Rachel I'm a new teacher here, it's nice to finally meet you' she says but her eyes show she doesn't mean it, in fact as they stare into hers they show anger, blame, they show a revenge being planned. Rachel gulped but managed a weak smile to stay polite.

'It's nice t-to meet you to miss' Rachel says quietly.

'It's Mrs actually, Mrs Gibb' She replies as she turns with one last look at the brunette and walks back to the class.

Rachel breaths out and looks back at her work in front of her, it can't be of any relation to Jacob, she just imagined the whole thing, she doesn't even have the same last name, god she just needed to calm down and settle back into school, she's safe now, Jacob was behind bars, she had her girls nothing was going to happen to her. Rachel kept thinking as she took notes, keeping the mantra going in her head over and over again.

Quinn was watching her girlfriend, she had seen how she had tensed at the teacher approaching her, but after the teacher had returned to her lesson and Rachel had returned to work she thought that Rachel just needed to adjust back into her routine.

Rachel couldn't wait for this lesson to finish, she had hairs standing up at the back of her neck, she felt like eyes were on her constantly but not the good kind it was a bad feeling having these eyes on her, they were watching her every movement, god, she thought, am I becoming paranoid. Rachel took in a deep breath and just ignored it concentrating on her work, it wasn't there, it's not real it's just her imagination. The bell rang making her jump at the sound, a hand covered her own and she looked to the worried eyes of her blonde girlfriend.

'Sorry just zoned off into work mode' Rachel said with a smile and Quinn returned it back amusement in her eyes.

'Rachel could you stay behind please' Mrs Gibb shouts out over the bustling teenagers, Quinn looks to her in concern but Rachel just smiles.

'Don't worry, I'll be okay, I'll meet you at my locker' the brunette tells her before moving to the front of the class so the teacher could talk to her. After the everyone had left the teacher shut the door and walked round to lean on the front of her desk staring Rachel in the eyes.

'I don't like you disrupting the class like you did this morning' The teacher started.

'No wait I didn't do that I just sat down-' she's cut off though.

'You save one person and come back thinking you're the big bee well you're are mistaken, don't give me that attitude and do not talk back to me, you will not disrupt my class again Berry, do you understand?' The teachers eyes were ablaze as she stood up straight, the small brunette flinched away from the teacher, the older woman smirked.

'I don't think I'm the big bee miss, I just want to-'

'What be popular, be a big Broadway star, like anyone is going to want to hire you, your damaged now, a shot wound a horrible story behind you, your dream has been ripped from you, and from the way your acting, the whole big bow to me act, maybe it's a good thing, you need a reality check' The teacher snarled as she walked towards the girl. Rachel backed herself away, tears welling in her eyes at what is being said to her.

'That's not true I still have my dream, I don't want people to bow down to me, I just want to be normal, why are you being like this?' Rachel asked as tears leaked down her cheeks.

'Cause you're the reason my brother went to jail, it's all your fault, you strung him along every day dressing in those short skirts, making yourself look like a cheap tart, you made my brother fall in love with you and then you went and put him in jail, you ripped his dreams apart and I'm going to do the exact same thing to you' The teacher growled lowly, Rachel finally got to the door, opening it she sprinted out of the room and to her safe haven a place where no one would look for her, an old abandoned classroom, used to stored textbooks, no one went in there but Rachel when she needed time alone, she sat in there and cried ignoring her vibrating phone.

Quinn stood by the brunette's locker waiting for her with a phone pressed to her ear only getting the answer phone. Mrs Gibb walked out of her classroom a smirk on her face as she strolled through the halls. Quinn watched as her teacher walked past but not receiving any sign of Rachel she walks to her class hoping to find the small brunette there.

Only she isn't.

**Hey guys thank you for reading it means a lot to me and please let me know what you think, your reviews mean a lot.**


End file.
